Promises
by Mayuna
Summary: Every one makes promises at some point in their lives. Who will keep theirs and who will break them? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Goten ambled through the house his eyes half open as he ran a hand through the messy tumbles of black hair. He yawned plopping down heavily in the kitchen chair resting his arms on the table only to rest his head on them and close his eyes.

"Really Goten, come on now. Stop being so lazy." His mother chided as she walked through the door from the outside her arms loaded down with laundry. "I mean at least one thing I can't say about your father is that he's lazy but you..." She continued tossing the laundry down next to him on the table eyeing him closely. "I just don't know about you." Goten made no indication he had heard her as he sat and half listened to what his mother was harping about this particular morning. "Why are you so tired anyway? It's not like you aren't getting enough sleep or anything right? Maybe Trunks shouldn't come over this weekend if you can barely keep your head up during the week." Goten snapped his head up at the last comment.

"I'll go get dressed." He stated softly illiciting a smile from his mother as she folded clothes.

"I knew that would get your ass up and going." She replied. Goten remained quiet as he exited the room and made his way up the stairs. A sharp turn to his right and he was once again in his room and shut the door. He looked around the darkened room and sighed.

"No matter how much cologne I spray the room still reaks like Trunks." He stated aloud to himself. For the past six months the other demi had been going over to stay at the Son household on the weekends but it wasn't the same. Goten fell heavily on his bed and despite his efforts sighed again. 'It's not the same after we were off on our own for so long, just the two of us.' He thought. He was grateful for whatever time he could get with his friend but it just seemed as if it was never enough. There were always people around them for the most part. It was until after he heard his parents door shut that the two would get remotely comfortable to lay next to each other let alone exchange even the smallest of kisses. In the woods they had been free to do as they wanted, as much as they pleased and as loud as they wished. Goten felt his cheeks burn hot at the thought of the things they had done to each other on those days after a particularly intense sparing. Quickly he cleared his throat and stood walking over to grab his laptop.

"I need to vent this out before I explode." He muttered to himself sitting down at his desk turning the machine on. He logged into his account scanning his emails less than interested in most of them until one in particular caught his eye. He had mentioned earlier in the year to the drama coordinator at his school that he would be interested in performing in the spring play. His reply had been a little more than disheartening when he was informed that it was more than likely one of the programs to be cut because of budget issues was the arts. Despite this however out of what he assumed to have been an act of kindness she had him sign the audition roster. He remembered quickly jotting down his email and pleaded a bit to be the first to know of any auditions that may be held. He felt his heart skip beats in his chest at the prospect of trying out for a play even if it was just a school play. He read to the bottom of the page feeling his blood pressure rise. "Auditions are on sunday the fourth, shit thats tomorrow."

He stood suddenly feeling his steps light as happiness took him over. In the past year his mother, Chi-chi, had at long last received her drivers license. As a congratulatory present Bulma had given her the best hover car zeni could buy. There was no way he knew that Chi-Chi would let him take the car all the way to west city high himself but was fairly sure she wouldn't have an issue taking him there. He tracked her ki to the same spot he had left her at, the kitchen. He watched for a moment as she busied herself from one cabinet to the other taking out severel different seasonings and throwing them into her pot that boiled on the stove.

"Hey mom." He called out to her in the sweetest voice he could summon. She glanced over her shoulder at her youngest son only shaking her head.

"Still not dressed I see." She stated more to herself than to her son. Goten's smile became wider as he walked over to her to stand next to her. He rested his head on her shoulder looking down into the contents of the pot seeing some sort of meet cooking. The aroma hit his nostrils and it was all he could do to keep his mind focused on the audition and not his stomach.

"Mommy." He said cheesily grabbing her in a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Goten really, can't you see I'm busy here? What is it you want?" She asked becoming increasingly frustrated with him. Gotens arms fell down to his sides as he watched his mother while she stirred the concoction.

"Tomorrow at my school they're holding auditions for the school play." He started. "So I was wondering if I could go and try out."

"Auditions on a sunday? Thats a bit odd." She replied. Goten merely shrugged the comment off as he waited for her to answer. "Well do you have a ride there?"

"No not exactly. I was wondering if you could give me a ride." He said. Chi-Chi glanced over at him.

"Isn't Trunks coming over this weekend? Couldn't he take you? I mean after all we let him come over here like he owns the place. It's the least he could do." She replied. Goten felt his heart sink a little at the reminder as to why Trunks wasn't already there.

"No he had exams this week coming up. He told you last sunday when he left." Goten stated becoming a little irritated with his mothers lack of attentiveness when it came to certain things.

"Right well Goten I'm sorry but it just looks like you'll have to skip it." She said the tone of her voice taking on an air of means to end the conversation. Goten slumped somewhat where he stood.

"Mom, please. I have hounded the poor woman who runs this for the past four months. She held up her end of the bargain by letting me know if they were even going to be able to do a play this year. Please I really, really want to do this." He said cupping his hands together as he laced his fingers through. His mother only let out a sigh.

"Come on Goten. This whole acting thing is just like those drawings you used to do or those silly made up stories you write." She stated. Goten felt his stomach flip at the mention of his hobbies. His mother had never really been open to the idea of him just dawdling his time away on what she deemed a useless talent. He could spend his time doing more productive things like his brother had spent his entire life doing. Goten suppressed the shudder that shot down his spine at the thought of wasting his life away nose deep in a book only to go on in a few years and find some mediocre job that left his life feeling more than just a little empty. Despite his best efforts he felt his eyes fall from her to rest on the floor.

"Mom, please I really want to do this. I'm only a first year student so I probably won't get a good part this year but next year the seniors will be gone so I'll have a chance at something better." He felt his words choking in his throat as his voice stuck. Chi-Chi let out an irritated sigh and turned to face her youngest. She held the spoon she had been cooking with and wiggled it at him for emphasis.

"Listen Goten; you are not an actor. You never will be an actor. So just forget about this play thing." She said. She turned back to the pot on the stove leaving Goten feeling empty. He felt the tears burn hot in his eyes as his heart sped up to slam into his chest. The excitement he had been feeling all year had crumbled in the blink of an eye and the cause was the one person who was supposed to enable him. Weren't parents supposed to support their children? That's what Bulma had always said. That's what his mother did for his brother. So why not for him? He brought his gaze back up to her and swallowed back his anguish long enough to say the only words that would come to mind.

"Thanks mom." He managed to get out before walking past her quickly and up the stairs. He slammed the door shut to his room and locked the door. He sat back down in his desk chair causing it to creak angrily at him. He placed his hands over his face feeling his anger bubble up inside of him. It took every ounce of his will power not to burst into tears. He wiped his face his eyes falling on his laptop. He would have to email his teacher back and apologize for not being able to attend. He knew that by doing this it would blow any chance of him ever getting a lead part as long as he was in high school but it would be easier to write it down and send it as opposed to having to explain it come monday in person.

Goten sighed heavily and began to type. He kept it short and polite not allowing his anger or anguish to over take him. A small smile crept onto his lips as his fingers burned to release the raw emotion he felt in that moment. Nimbly his fingers jumped from one key to the next typing as fast as he possibly could to get the task over with so that the real writing could begin. A quick read through to make sure that it was satisfactory and a click on the mouse button the message was sent along with his small dream. He moved the mouse over to close out of the email window and brought up his writing program. A few years earlier Gohan had given him the laptop to do his homework on since he had taken his computer to his new house. At first the writing program hadn't really caught his eye. Why would it have with the unlimited internet access he could get at all hours of the day and night. It happened by chance that he found he had a knack for writing.

His father had bought him a drawing set to experiment with since Goten had a talent for it. It had been a beautiful set with pastel oil paints, colored pencils, oil crayons as well as wax ones. Charcoal to draw with and two canvas's as well as a sketchbook. He only used it once. It wasn't that he didn't want to it just simply dissapeared. He had left it on top of his bed and when he came home from school it was gone. He remembered asking his mother if she had seen it. The question had brought on a million reasons as to why he shouldn't waste his time with drawing and that was when Goten knew his mother had gotten rid of it. To say that he was upset was an understatement. Besides the fact that it had been a present from his father he had made plans for that set. He had looked forward to being able to let his creativity fly with no holds barred only to have his mother throw it away. That was the first time he felt his mother step on him and in a sense berate him for what she saw as a waste of time.

He had slammed the door to his room and grabbed his laptop. His intention was to go into his messenger and complain to anyone who would listen but he clicked on the wrong window and had brought up the writing tool instead. With out even thinking Goten had began to write. He wrote until his eyes ached and the tips of his fingers were numb. He was amazed that he had been able to sit still for nearly four hours just typing. Fifteen pages later he had come up with a story about a young girl falling in love with a seemingly untouchable prince. Goten mused at the memory as his eyes fell on the saved copy of the story.

"If only I knew then." He said as Trunks came to mind. His smile soon turned into a frown. It really was unfortunate that Trunks wouldn't be able to come over for the weekend. He supposed it was easier for the other to keep his emotions at bay since he was the submissive. Goten couldn't help but snicker at the thought. It still took him by surprise that he had been able to dominate Trunks that day. The pure raw emotion he had felt as he entered the other had been nearly overwhelming. If it hadn't been for all the training he had received in his life he would have filled the purple haired demi with his seed at the moment of entry. He hadn't wanted the moment to end but knew when he kissed Trunks on the lips that there would be much more to come at a future date and there had been. The two couldn't seem to get enough of each other. The endless nights of just kissing and petting had been pure ecstasy. They hadn't wanted it to ever end but knew it couldn't last that way.

It wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be. After all they did get to spend at least one night together. It did make it difficult though to only have one night to expell a weeks worth of frustration but for the time being it was all that they had so they took it.

"Or rather Trunks does." Goten mused to himself. It wasn't that he wouldn't be open to Trunks being the dominent one for a change but he wasn't sure if Trunks could now. The same way that Goten felt the urge to be in charge of their relationship, if thats what it could be called, Trunks probably felt the tug to take whatever Goten dished out to him. He glanced down at his fingers unaware that he had even been typing. He looked at the words he had jotted down while in thought and sighed.

"Another whymsical tale to piss mom off." He said aloud.

"Goten the phone!" Chi-Chi yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Nimbly he leapt from his chair to roll onto his bed grabbing the phone that sat on top of his night table.

"I got it mom!" He shouted waiting to hear the click indicating she had hung up before saying anything. "Hello?"

"Hey chibi, how's it hanging?" The familiar husky voice asked from the other end. Goten did all he could to surpress the urge to shout with joy.

"Well you should know, at least I would hope so by now." He stated. Trunks let out a chuckle at the remark.

"Oh trust me I do. Damn just thinking about it is getting me all bothered." He replied. Goten nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It sucks that you can't come over here this weekend." Trunks let out a sigh at the remark.

"Yeah it is but we can make up for it this friday. My mom already invited you guys over for a barbeque so I'm sure we can sneak away somewhere that's not so crowded." He said. Goten felt his heart beat hard in his chest at the anticipation of going over to the Briefs.

"Did you have to me this now? When I have to wait all week to see you." He whined. Trunks only laughed.

"Damn right. I'm not the only one who's going to be in pain over this chibi." Goten let out a huff feeling the all to familiar ache that waiting caused.

"Fine but let me tell you this Trunks Brief; when I get you I don't know if I'll be able to let you go." He stated a smug smirk crossing his features.

"Yeah right! Like last time? How long did you last Goten, uh fifteen minutes, then slept for nearly fourteen hours." He laughed out. Goten narrowed his eyes at the remark.

"Hey it was your idea to have foreplay thrown in there for over an hour. I was so hard by the time I was able to actually fuck you it was like a bottle rocket going off." He said defensively trying his best to keep his voice down. Trunks continued to laugh.

"Take it easy chibi. I'm only teasing with you. I just grabbed the phone from my mom for a second to talk to you in between my study break." Trunks replied trying to control his laughter.

"So you have to get off soon then?" Goten asked feeling his heart sink.

"Yeah I do, I just wanted to see what you were up to today so I could get a better idea when I'm day dreaming about you." Trunks said. Goten rolled his eyes.

"Lame! I'm not doing anything just writing. I'm still a little pissed off though but whatever." He said.

"Oh?" The single word that Trunks uttered was enough for Goten to know that it was time to pour his heart out to his childhood friend.

"Do you remember how I told you that I was hounding the drama cooridnator at school?" He asked.

"Yeah, vaguely." Trunks replied.

"Alright, well they finally are holding auditions tomorrow at the school but my mom refuses to take me. I mean it's not like I ever ask her to do anything for me and she just pretty much told me to knock it off with the stupid dreams and come down to reality." He said in one long breath.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." Trunks replied.

"Trust me, she did." Goten said gripping the reciever tightly.

"Well you know I would do it but I really have to study chibi. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." Trunks stated softly using his sweet tone that simply made Goten melt into a puddle.

"I'm going to hold you to that one." He said. Trunks nodded his head once.

"I wouldn't expect any less. Okay my mom's starting to duck her head in and look pissed so I've got to go. I'll talk to you later on in the week. Give me a call if anything chibi."

"Yeah I will. Same to you Trunks-kun." Goten replied before both said a simple good-bye and hung up.

A/N: If I make chi-chi seem cruel and overbearing keep in mind my relationship with my mother growing up was never good. The part I wrote about acting and what chi-chi said to Goten my mother said to me once so...yeah...


	2. What We Make

Goten couldn't contain his excitement as he walked down the walkway that led to the Briefs house. He walked ahead of his parents but not to far ahead as to have them wonder what his hurry was making the short distance seem to last for miles. Standing in the doorway as they approached was none other than his long time friend. Trunks held his cell phone to his ear with one hand using his other to push a strand of purple hair out of his eyes. He wore a black tank top showing off his well muscled arms and chest. Baggy denim shorts hung to his knees loosely being held up by a leather belt adorned with metal studs. Goten clenched his fists and readjusted the strap of his laptop bag against his shoulder. There that jerk was standing there like a god and Goten had to behave. He smirked beside himself thinking about how much fun it would be to punish him for it later on.

Trunks looked up to see the Son family and smiled broadly flashing his flawless teeth. He hurridly said goog-bye to who ever he had been talking with and hung up the phone giving a quick wave.

"Hi Goku, hi Chi-chi. What's up Goten?" He said all at once getting the casualties out of the way.

"Hello Trunks. Here I brought something for the cook out." Chi-Chi said handing the demi a bowl of macaroni salad.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to bring anything. You know how my mothers idea of a cook out is to order a catering company to cook." Trunks replied smirking to himself. Goten was standing in front of him practically drooling on himself. At least he knew that after holding clothes up to himself for an hour and a half and modeling in front of his mirror like a girl had paid off. Goten couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Yeah that's Bulma for you." Goku said cheerful as always.

"Well I can't say I blame her. I mean if I had all that money too I'd be traveling all over the place and going on exotic vacations. Why don't you guys ever do anything like that?" Chi-Chi asked Trunks. Goku rolled his eyes as if thinking, 'Great here she goes again', while Goten felt his face burn a deep crimson red.

'And she's always telling me to be on my best behavior.' He thought to himself adverting his attention from Trunks to the ground. Trunks simply stood his mouth slightly agape for a moment at her directiveness but quickly closed it with a plop knowing well how Chi-Chi could be at times.

"After you've done it a few times it kind of just loses it's appeal and gets, well boring." He replied with a small smirk not knowing if that would be a suitable answer for the woman but had decided to just be truthful. He supposed he could have gone on about how dangerous other countries could be to visit to try and scare her but ultimately knew that she would not have been deterred.

"That's easy for you to say Trunks. I'm sure you've been all over. I'm lucky to just take a trip into the city every now and then. I mean would it be so hard for you to get a job Goku so we could have a reliable income for a change." She said. Goku cleared his throat obviously becoming uncomfortable under the scrutiny he was enduring.

"I'm just going to uh, take this inside and put it in the fridge. My mom and dad are out in the backyard so, yeah. Goten you coming?" Trunks asked over his shoulder turning as quickly as he could to get away from the argument he could sense was coming. Goten snapped his head up and nodded once.

"Yeah sure." He said following Trunks inside leaving his father to deal with his mother.

"Damn she's in a good mood." Trunks said opening the door to the fridge and placing the bowl on an empty shelf.

"Yeah I know. She's been like that for almost a week now, ever since I asked her to take me to the school audition." He replied. Trunks leaned against the counter his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"She's mad at you because of that?!" He asked. Goten nodded his head placing his bag down on the kitchen table pulling out a chair to sit.

"I don't get why I mean it's over and done with." He stated.

"What has she said to you, anything?" Trunks jumped up to sit on the counter nearly missing his first try.

"Not a thing but I can just tell that's what it is you know." He replied. Trunks nodded his head knowing well how strong their sixth sense ability could be. Goten smirked as he drank in his friend before him. He put out his hand motioning for Trunks to come closer. Trunks smiled and obeyed walking closer to the other. Goten patted his lap indicating for him to sit down.

"Yeah right. What do we say if we get caught?" He asked. Goten shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. My parents are probably still arguing and you said yours are outside. No one will come in here besides so what if they do. We'll think of something to say. Now, sit." He stated. Trunks hesitantly took a seat on Gotens lap wrapping an arm around his shoulders placing his head down to rest against his friends. The two sat in silence for a few minutes breathing in eachother's scent.

"I missed you so much chibi." Trunks whispered nuzzling his nose against Gotens cheek.

"I missed you too Trunks-kun. You're so sexy baby, I'm so turned on right now." He replied wrapping his arms around Trunks's body snuggling close to him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked smiling widely. He fidgeted a little on Gotens lap illiciting a small moan from him. Over a week of tension and frustration overtook the dark haired demi as he brought his face closer to Trunks's pressing his lips firmly to his. Trunks smirked running his tongue along Gotens lips taking his friends taste back into his mouth as it withdrew. Goten moaned again and shuddered forcing his tongue into Trunks's mouth pillaging it mercilessly.

"Whoa." The voice came from the doorway as a silent exclamation of surprise. Goten dumped Trunks out of his lap as he stood up quickly. Trunks looked up at Goten then to the door and gasped as Gohan stood motionless.

"This uh, it's not what it...looks like." Trunks said as Goten remained mute. Gohan quirked an eyebrow at them both.

"Really? What exactly was it then?" He asked. Trunks stood up clearing his throat.

"I was, choking?" He said glancing at Goten who remained quiet beside him. Gohan only shook his head letting out a soft laugh.

"Listen guys, do whatever you want to do. Trust me when I tell you that there's nothing wrong with it, if you're honestly together or just experimenting whatever but you need to come up with some better excuses. If you need any let me know. I have a few good ones." He replied walking away.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Trunks wondered aloud turning his full attention to Goten. Goten only shook his head still shaken by the sudden intrusion.

"I hope he doesn't tell on us. Oh man, can you imagine. Our parents would flip out dude." He stated sitting back down.

"Honestly Goten I don't think that he will." Trunks replied watching as Goten placed his hands over his face. "I mean the way he was looking at us, he seemed kind of happy about us." Goten still sat unconvinced shaking his head.

"They won't ever let me see you again. I can't handle that." He said softly to himself. Trunks sighed kneeling in between Gotens legs taking his hands away from his face to hold them. He looked into his eyes and smiled.

"They will never take me away from you Goten. I've been trying to figure this whole thing out and I mean, yeah it started out as just a fun time and a way to blow off steam but I really think that I'm starting to like you chibi. I mean I've always liked you but I mean I think I'm really starting to like you, like you." He said. Goten's eyes grew wide at the sudden admission. He swallowed hard taking in a deep breath. He hadn't necessarily given what they were becoming to eachother much thought. He just acted on his feelings without thinking about what could possibly come out of it. He leaned forward placing his forehead against Trunks's feeling the smile widen across his face as a warmth welled deep within his body.

"We should get to the party before they start to wonder where we are." Goten said. Trunks nodded in agreement.

Two hours and ten sanwiches a piece for both young demis the two sat some distance away from everyone chatting casually about nothing important. Around anyone else the two would have held a more private telepathic conversation but knew at times their fathers could be perceptive to activity such as that since it manipulated their ki in a certain way which would give them both away. Goku wouldn't pry but Vegeta might. After already being caught by Gohan neither wanted to risk any further intrusion in their relationship.

The party was in full swing when Videl arrived fashionably late as usual. She tugged Pan behind her making a quick scan of the little girl to make sure that she was clean and tidy. Pan rubbed her eyes sleepily yawning. Gohan smiled a little at his family standing up from his seat and walking over to them. He scooped Pan up in his arms holding her in a hug. The small girl wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Gohan put her down before she falls back to sleep." Videl said.

"It's fine. Don't worry I'll take care of her later on so you can relax." He replied. Videl cast him a side glance.

"Yeah sure. I'll believe that when I see it." She stated. Gohan sighed shaking his head and mumbled, 'Whatever', before walking back over to his seat. He sat at the same table as Vegeta and for the most part the two remained quiet. Trunks watched as Videl only became angrier that Gohan hadn't maybe continued the argument as she huffed away to sit with Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"If I ever get like that chibi, please kill me." He said.

"Well Trunks don't ever get pregnant." Goten laughed out jabbing the other in the ribs softly. Trunks smirked at the remark.

"What if I did?" He asked his tone betraying the fact that he was in fact asking a question and not just joking around. Goten blinked a few times and shook his head.

"You can't get pregnant Trunks." He replied. Trunks only cast a side glance at him and plucked at the grass where they sat.

"You don't know that." He stated. Goten stared at his friend incrediously.

"You're a guy Trunks. Guys don't get pregnant." Goten felt his stomach tighten as his heart beat rapidly slamming against his sternum.

"I know a lot more about sayijins then you do." He replied turning to get a better look on Gotens face before he burst out laughing unable to hold the facade any longer. Goten felt his fear turn to embarassement as he realized that Trunks had tricked him. He felt the blood slam into his face forcing him to take a deep breath. He stood up making a fist and knocked Trunks upside the head.

"Idiot." He said walking back over to the catering table take some more food. Trunks wiped his eyes as a tear fell from them as he attempted to control his laughter. Clearing his throat he looked around to see he had caught both his father's and Gohans attention. It was only for a split second but in the moment Trunks saw something of a smirk cross Vegeta's lips. He furrowed his brow confused but just as quickly as it was there Vegeta had erased it. Trunks watched as his fathers attention turned from him to the small girl that Gohan held in his arms. The tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her was something that Trunks couldn't dismiss. It was the same look he gave to his baby sister Bra but why would his father look at what he was more than sure his father had deemed, Kakarots spawns spawn. Then again, he had never said anything bad about Pan. Not that he said anything bad about Gohan or Goten but from time to time would harass them about their father. He watched as Vegeta stood up and said something to Gohan who offered him a small smile and nodded his head. Trunks watched his father walk off with Goku in the lead, probably to go somewhere to spar.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted out. Trunks jumped slightly as he looked up to see Goten standing in front of him holding out a burger for him to take. Trunks grabbed it only to rest it on his leg. Goten sat down taking a bite of his own. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He replied. The two ate in silence and both agreeing after they were done to take a dip in the pool. They snuck away knowing well that if anything were said to either mother they would get the age old lecture of swimming to soon after eating. Once out on the patio deck Trunks took his tank top off revealing what little muscle the shirt had kept hidden from view. Goten let out a soft groan as he took in Trunks's physique before removing his own shirt as well as his pants leaving him in just his boxers. He tossed it on a patio chair and walked over to Trunks taking his hand in his.

"You really are sexy, you know that?" He remarked taking a strand of Trunks's hair between two of his fingers and entwining his finger around it. The other demi only smirked his eyes scanning Gotens well muscled chest and arms placing his palm flat against his friends pecs and running his fingers down the rivlets of muscle that twitched under his touch.

"Funny I was just about to say the same to you." He whispered bringing his face close to Gotens. Goten pushed his face closer to Trunks's feeling his warm breath on his face and their lips brush for a brief moment before Trunks broke away from Goten and dove into the pool. Goten let out a short chortle placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head. He had to give the other credit, he knew how to tease. Goten turned towards the pool smiling before he in turn dove in as well. By the time he came up for air Trunks was already on the diving board doing a back flip off of it.

"I give it three point five. Your technique was sloppy Trunks-kun." Goten remarked once Trunks had come up for air. Trunks swam over to him with a smirk plastered on his face. It was the grin that Trunks always got when he was planning something mischevious. An indication for him when they were children that they were probably going to get in trouble for something but he also had always known they would have fun doing it. Now with Trunks coming closer to him with that look Goten knew what he had in mind. He knew they could get in trouble for it but knew they would have fun doing it.

Goten moved to the shallow end of the pool to sit on the cement stairs that descended into the pool looking over his shoulder a couple of times to see if Trunks was still following behind him. He had to admit as he situated himself comfortably that he definately enjoyed Trunks chasing after him, it was only fair after Trunks had always been in the lead when they were younger. Trunks swam up to Goten and placed either hand on the step that he sat on. In one movement Trunks not only had his hand in Gotens boxers stroking him but also had taken his lips in a kiss.

Goten moaned allowing him to pleasure him as his tongue lapped at Trunks's lips taking them between his teeth and rolling them slightly before sucking on them gently. Trunks groaned leaning in closer to Goten before breaking the kiss. The two made eye contact and held it as Trunks rubbed his fingers up and down Gotens length feeling it twitch under his touch while his own began to stir on its own. Goten batted his hand away taking it out of his shorts.

"Trunks stand up." He said huskily allowing his mind to become hazy with lust as his hormones surged taking complete control of his body. Trunks nodded his head once standing in front of Goten. He brought his fingers up to Trunks's belt tugging it out of its belt loops. Nimbly he pulled on it until it unhooked allowing it to loosen. Trunks's pants fell down to his ankles with a thud due to their weight. Goten smirked up at him as he got a viewful of Trunks's own hard member.

"No undies?" He asked teasingly rubbing the tip of his finger against its tip. Trunks shook his head.

"I figured they would only get in the way." He replied throwing his head back as Goten brought his tongue to lick at the tip. Greedily he lapped at the few drops of precum that beaded at the slit before taking it into his mouth. Trunks gasped bringing his hands to rest on Goten's head and run his fingers through the wet tangled mess. He moaned as Gotens head began to bob as his mouth worked up and down his engorged piece. He could feel his inevitable orgasm building as Goten sucked on him and licked at the same time. Regretably he managed to work himself out of Gotens mouth.

"Goten I need you inside of me. Please chibi, fuck me." He said his voice coming out a strained whisper under the intense weight and strain of his groin. Goten stood up pulling Trunks to him in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Trunks's waist allowing him to lower his boxers. Trunks wrapped his arms around Gotens neck once his shorts lay around his ankles as his own did. That was when Goten began to push forward grinding his hips against Trunks's. Trunks moaned loudly into Gotens open mouth as his length rubbed against his. Both demis shoved their sexes together causing sweat to bead and drip off of their bodies despite standing in the cool water. Goten broke the kiss motioning for Trunks to get on his hands and knees. Trunks obliged kneeling on the top step of the pool so that his arms could rest on the concrete outside of it.

"Well at least I know you're well lubed." Goten said taking in for a moment Trunks's well muscled backside that sat in about an inch of water. Without another word spoken Goten placed himself behind him and pushed until he felt the pleasure that only Trunks could give him. The warm tightness gripped his length as he thrusted into his friend, his name a soft whisper that barely escaped from his lips. He wrapped his arms around Trunks to stroke him only to find that he already was doing it for himself. "Yeah that's right Trunksie. Pleasure yourself for me."

Trunks moaned as Gotens thrusts became harder with each passing minute. He felt his tip colliding with the sweet spot that lay deep inside of his body, the one spot that only Goten could reach. He felt his fluids drain from him as he yelled out for Goten to keep going, how good it felt when they made love and how he didn't want it to end. As Trunks called out Goten felt his muscles tense through out his body as his seed began to pump out of his member filling Trunks's body. He wiped the sweat from his brow before pulling himself out shuddering at the after shocks his orgasm caused. He watched as some of his fluid leaked out a little from his friends entrance and had to admit that he did like the idea that even after the two had to go their seperate ways that Trunks had his seed in his body. The thought caused his head to swim a little as arousion nearly took hold again but he held it back not wanting to expel all of his energy.

"So did that make up for time lost?" Trunks asked standing back up gripping his shorts to pull back up. Goten stood up as well seizing him in another kiss.

"For now." He replied. Trunks only shook his head running a hand through his hair.

"What am I going to do with you chibi?" He wondered aloud watching Goten as he pulled his own shorts back up. Goten shrugged smiling to himself. "Now what?"

"Oh, there was something I wanted to show you on my laptop." He said walking towards the patio chair to grab his clothes.

"What is it?" Trunks asked deciding it was wasted effort to put his top back on since his pants were saturated with pool water.

"It's a story that I wrote just for you." He replied his smile becoming broader as Trunks's face lit up.

"You're actually going to let me read one of your stories?" He stated more than asked. Goten had always been very secretive about what he wrote. At first when they were younger Trunks had thought that maybe it was because Goten was talking about him behind his back until he managed to wrestle his laptop away one day and read the first few lines that eventually became nearly a novel. He always admired his friend for his ability to just be able to sit down and create something out of a blank page. The few things that Goten had allowed him to read were well written and just seemed to flow nicely.

"Well like I said, I wrote it just for you." He said as they walked into the kitchen. Goten grabbed his bag off of the chair placing it on the table. He opened it up and took out the laptop pressing the button to turn it on. He went into the folder where he kept his writing only to find it empty.

"The hell?" He said softly to himself. He searched in another folder only to find it also empty. A feeling of dread began to creep up from his stomach as he opened up the writing program. He went to the open folder and typed in a file name of one of his stories. "File does not exist." He read aloud. "I don't understand, they're gone. All of them." Trunks moved to look at the flashing icon on the screen.

"Are you sure you didn't put them in a different folder?" He asked. Goten shook his head forcefully.

"The search was for the entire computer, if it was on here then it would have found it. I just don't understand. I haven't done any maintenance to it and when I do I make sure I back it up first on my jumpdrive." He whispered. He stared incrediously at the screen before realization struck him with an iron blow. He had left his laptop on the kitchen table the night before. He had been to exhausted to unplug the charger and carry it with him so he had left it assuming it would be safe. In a flash he was out the door and standing in front his mother as she made idle chit chat with Bulma and Videl. "Mom, we need to talk." He said through gritted teeth. Chi-Chi glanced up at him waving her hand as if to shoo him away.

"Later Goten. I'm busy." She replied. Goten only shook his head.

"No now." He stated. Chi-Chi looked up at him her mouth slightly agape.

"You're being very rude Goten, I don't appreciate this. If you can't behave yourself then you can better believe that Trunks won't be staying over this weekend." She threatened. Goten felt his hands clench into fists at his sides.

"Where are my stories mom?" He asked feeling his anger boil in his veins. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about son." She replied.

"I left my laptop on the table last night. My folder with my stories was open, now that folder is empty. Dad wouldn't touch it, how could you?" He demanded his voice straining against the confines of his throat.

"Goten look; I did it for you. You spend way to much time the silly little make believe worlds you create that it's sickening. It's time to grow up already and accept reality." She said.

"Mom, I know what reality is. I've had my ass beat down by opponents and nearly die to many times not to know what it is. My stories are just a way to get away from school and everything else that I always have to deal with. Why can't you understand that?" He asked feeling his anger turn to anguish.

"Watch your mouth little boy." Chi-Chi said standing up quickly her hand ready to strike him across the face if necessary. "I don't understand how you can spend so much time on such a frivelous activity."

"It's not frivelous mom. You have no idea how much those stories meant to me." He replied. Chi-Chi clenched her own fists.

"They're not real!" She shouted in his face. Goten felt her ki rise as her anger seethed off of her at the way he spoke to her but didn't care. He could feel Bulma and Videl sitting uncomfortably as well as Trunks some feet away behind him unsure of what quite to do.

"They are to me mom! The characters and the places are very real to me. I created them, they're like my friends. When I'm lonely or upset they're always there for me when I need someone. They are a part of me. A part of who I am. Why can't you just accept one of the only things that truly makes me happy?" He asked managing to keep his voice from going into a shout.

"Useless. I should have known right from the very begining that you would cause me nothing but trouble later on." She stated sitting down heavily bringing a hand to her head.

"Oh yeah? Well then why'd you even bother giving birth to me?" Goten asked narrowing his eyes as a dark anger overtook him mind, body and soul. He had never felt this kind of emotion before and knew it was probably some under used sayijin emotion that lay dormant within him.

"Because I didn't have the money to get rid of you!" She shouted at him. Instantly her hand went to her mouth clamping it in place as her eyes grew wide as if she had just released a caged animal. The fear of letting the admission slip was written across her face and Goten knew that she was speaking the truth. He felt his stomach heave as tears pooled in his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma reprimanded. Gotens gaze shot over to Bulma as he took in her expression. Why was she looking so guilty?

"You know about this?" He asked sadly. Bulma made an attempt to shake her head but only sighed.

"Yes Goten I knew." She replied. Goten turned his head away from them to stifle a sob. "Listen." Bulma went on standing up from her seat. "You have to understand that your father had just died Goten, your mother was overcome by his passing. When she found out she was having another child it hit her very hard. She didn't know what to do with Gohan knowing that Goku was presumably gone for good let alone someone else."

"So let me guess, she came to you asking you for the money and you said no." Goten said softly his eyes resting to glare at the other woman. Bulma took a step back swallowing hard. She nodded her head once. "So I mean it wasn't even like you talked her out of it, you just wouldn't give her the money. In other words if she had had the money you wouldn't have batted an eye lash. Everyone would have gone on with their happy little lives with out me."

"Goten it isn't like that..." Bulma began but was cut off.

"Well I mean it does make sense since I was never meant to be anyway. I mean I was the kid that was conceived after the whole android thing was pretty much said and done. Goku was supposed to die before that even started so what exactly does that make me?" Goten snapped back at the two women who only stared at his sudden outburst.

"Goten!" Goku yelled out from the other side of the yard quickly crossing the short distance between him and his youngest. His clothes were a little tattered and his face was dirty but all in all was fine from his sparring session with Vegeta. Goten only shook his head.

"How about you dad. Mom ever tell you how she never wanted me!" He demanded angrily feeling his ears burn as his temper flared dangerously.

"Goten what are you talking about? That's not true son." He soothed placing a hand on Gotens shoulder only to have him shrug it off and take a step back.

"You never told him." Goten stated looking at his mother. Chi-Chi's breath came quickly as her heart pounded in her ears loudly.

"Chi-Chi, what is he talking about?" Goku asked her concerned. Chi-Chi stood up quickly.

"What was I supposed to do Goku? You left me again! I was on my own with Gohan and then I find out that you had left me with a parting gift that I didn't have the receipt for to return!" She shouted defensively at him. Goku only shook his head taking a step back.

"How could you, say that about him?" He asked amazed at her sudden confession.

"Maybe it would be best for Goten to stay with us here for the weekend." Bulma said standing in front of the couple in an attempt to settle the dispute at least for as long as they were in her house. Chi-Chi took one final look at her youngest son before storming away.

"I think that's a good idea. Goten come home monday after school. I'm sure that things will be settled by then." He said approaching his son. "I'm sorry Goten, she shouldn't have said that to you. I love you Goten. Nothing your mother says or intended to do once will change that." Goten remained silent allowing his tears to fall down his face only wanting to curl up and die. Bulma walked Goku back through the house leaving the two demis out in the yard by themselves.

"Chibi." Trunks said walking over to his friend. Goten's entire body shook as spasms took him over. Harsh sobs racked his body ripping from his throat. Slowly he felt warm arms encircle him from behind wrapping around his torso as Trunks rested his head against his shoulder. "I'll never leave you Goten. I'll always want you there by my side come hell or high water, I never want to go another day without seeing you."

"Pr-promise?" Goten managed to gasp out.

"I promise." Trunks replied placing a soft kiss against Gotens cheek.


	3. What We Plan

Trunks walked out of his bathroom rubbing a towel over his freshly washed hair quickly before discarding it in the hamper that sat next to the door. He walked over to his bed where Goten laid quietly on his side gripping the blanket tightly. He had tried to get his friend to take a shower, not necessarily with him though it would have been nice, to get the chlorine off of him but knew it had been a wasted effort. If anyone should have been a mistake it should have been him, not Goten. His heart clenched as he laid beside his friend feeling the misery and the anguish come off of him in waves. He didn't know how to comfort him only making him feel worse. After he had managed to at least get his friend to stop crying. Trunks had led him to the living room turning on the television in an attempt to get his mind off of what had just happened. Instead of sitting on the sofa Goten had walked over to the window and peered out to the front yard. His parents were just getting in the car to leave. He shook his head and mumbled something.

"What did you say Goten?" Trunks asked from his place on the sofa.

"I said, 'My mom isn't going to let me go back'." He repeated clearing his throat from the tightness that threatened to close off his voice. That was the last thing that Goten had said to anyone. Shortly after Chi-Chi and Goku left Videl made her way through the house searching for Gohan. Trunks had to admit that he was a little upset with the older man that he wasn't offering any comfort to his younger brother. He told Goten that he would be right back and went off in search of Gohan. He attempted to track his ki but when none was found knew that it was being surpressed but why was the question that kept coming to mind. He passed past one of the closed guest rooms in the upstairs part of the house hearing soft voices behind the door. He pressed his ear to it tuning in his hearing to whoever was in the room. Two voices. Gohan definately and his father undoubtedly. Why would they be in a room together by themselves let alone with the door closed? He listened intently unable to pick up on any words just the tone of their voices. No one sounded angry or upset in fact it seemed like it was the opposite. Trunks glanced up feeling Videl's presence coming up the stairs. He rapped lightly on the door walking away quickly entering into the first open room he could find. He shut the door leaving it open a crack to see down the hall. Gohan opened the door looking around not seeing anyone and shrugged. Vegeta exited with a sleeping Pan in his arms holding onto her tightly. Trunks's eyes grew wide as the older demi laid a gentle hand on his father's arm offering him a soft smile, the same smile that Goten gave to him. Vegeta handed the little girl back over to her father just in time for Videl to round the corner.

"Where have you been?" She asked curiously.

"Pan was uncomfortable so I laid her down up here and I fell asleep. Vegeta just let me know you were looking for me." He replied as Videl took Pan from him.

"Well your parents just left. Gohan your brother needs you." She said. Gohan's energy spiked slightly as his senses went on minimal alert.

"Why's that?" He asked casting a side ways glance at Vegeta.

"I'll tell you on the way downstairs." She stated begining to walk away. Both Gohan and Vegeta followed her down the corridor and out of sight. Trunks let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in looking around the room he had entered. His baby sisters room. He made his way over to the crib peering down at her sleeping form. He had to laugh at how his mother put her light blue hair in pigtails, if what was on top of her head could be called hair. He couldn't believe it when at fifteen his mother had said that she was having another child and at the time couldn't help but be jealous. Now nearly two years since she was born he couldn't imagine not having a little sister. They were so far apart in age but still fairly close to eachother. He loved the way she'd run up to him after he come home from school, her pudgy little legs working overtime to greet him yelling happily. He placed the small blanket over her that she had kicked off and sighed thinking about what he had told Goten earlier in the day.

He remembered vaguely a few years back his father mentioning that some sayijin males had the ability to get pregnant. As far as he knew their race had never quite figured out why but could vaguely recall the problems it had caused the planet of Vegeta-sai. According to his father that was the reason for such weak classes like Kakrot's, why he wasn't quite sure but had assumed that it was due to inbreeding among the classes and families. Trunks highly doubted that he would be able to. After all the times that he and Goten had been together if it was going to happen it should have already. He felt his stomach flutter at the realization that Gotens seed was in him as he stood there thinking it over. He placed a hand to his stomach a small smile creeping to his lips.

"I would give anything to be able to give Goten a baby." He whispered softly to himself. After he had gotten his fill of watching Bra sleep soundly he made his way downstairs. Gohan sat next to his brother with an arm around his shoulders taking with him quietly. Trunks stopped in the middle of stairwell not wanting to interupt.

"I know that what mom said must have hurt beyond belief. I can't believe she even said it, I mean yeah she can be harsh but it's just unbelievable. I remember back then after dad died and she told me about you. She seemed so happy and when you were born it's not like she didn't show affection to you in fact at times it kind of felt like she was over doing it." Gohan said allowing Goten to rest his head against his chest.

"Maybe she did it because she felt guilty that she didn't really want me." He replied. Gohan remained silent only wrapping his other arm around his little brother in an embrace holding onto him tightly. It was decided that Gohan would stay the night to try and comfort his brother. It seemed like a wasted effort however seeing how Goten had retired to Trunks's room fairly early. Now a few hours later Trunks turned over on his side to cuddle against his friend. He placed his arm across Gotens middle holding him tightly placing a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

Goten couldn't figure out what time he had fallen asleep for but felt as if it hadn't been long. He cracked open an eyelid noting that it was still dark outside. As he became more aware of his surroundings the reality of his situation hit him again full force. He made an attempt to move finding Trunks's arm holding him in place. Goten managed to coax the other demis arm up enough to allow him to turn on his other side. He found his face inches away from Trunks's and couldn't help but smirk. His breath came slow and steady indicating that he was sound asleep. Goten ran his finger tips along Trunks's lips wanting nothing more than to lay with him in the silence that night created. His mind turned to his mother and what she had said. He understood that she had said it out of anger and had never meant to let it slip out but the fact that it had during a simple argument made his stomach churn. How long had the confession been there just bubbling under the surface wanting to be released. Now as the events replayed over in his head he just wished that she hadn't said it in front of other people. Even if Bulma already had known about it, now everyone in the family knew that he had been an unwanted child. He felt the tears burn hot under his lids as he felt his thoughts drifting to babies in general. He remembered how ecstatic his brother had been when Pan was born. He had spent most of his time carrying her around until she learned how to walk and decided it was better than being carried. Gohan was such an attentive father, like theirs had been. At times he knew that Trunks had some harsh feelings towards Bra but it wasn't like he could really act on them since she was still a baby, Trunks just denied it anyways but still Goten knew that he felt bad at how much attention his father gave the little girl while he wasn't even able to tell his son he was proud of him.

"A baby." He said softly wondering if what Trunks had said earlier was true. Was it really possible for sayijin males to become pregnant? He did know that Trunks knew more about their race thanks to Vegeta but it still seemed improbable. After all, how when the time finally came was the baby born? He shook his head trying to rid the thought from his head. Vegeta had probably just been joking around in the weird way he did or Trunks had been. Either way it wasn't true. Goten had to admit to himself that the idea of it wasn't unappealing. He imagined how Trunks would look with a rounded stomach causing him to have to stifle a small giggle. He moved a hand to lay against Trunks's abdomen wistfully. "If it did happen I would make sure that it never felt this type of pain. I would love it no matter what it wanted to do or be."

At around noon the two demis finally made their way downstairs to forage for food in the kitchen. Trunks had woken up after he felt a soft warmth place itself against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Goten smiling softly at him, the same smile Gohan had given to his father. He shook the thought from his head focusing on the person next to him.

"Hey, feeling a little better?" He asked brushing a lock of hair from Gotens face.

"A little." He replied softly placing an arm to lay across Trunks.

"You know I meant what I said yesterday. I don't want you to go back home Goten, I want you to stay here with me." He said. Goten sighed.

"I know." He replied again softer than before. After a few more minutes of Trunks talking and Goten giving short answers it was decided to join the world. After a quick breakfast Goten made his way to the shower leaving Trunks to sit on the couch not quite wanting to get dressed yet. Vegeta came in from the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand. From his appearance he had been training, probably for a few hours already.

"How's the brat?" He asked in his normal tone. Trunks flipped through the channels on the television set uninterested in most of them.

"He's talking a little today." He replied.

"Don't rush him boy." Vegeta commanded before turning back the way he had come from. A few minutes later Goten came down the stairs and sat down next to Trunks.

"Hey chibi you feel up to going out into the city for the day?" He asked taking Gotens hand in his. Goten shrugged indicating he could care less one way or another. An hour later the two walked side by side down the street in silence. The day was warm and pleasant with the sun shining down brightly. Trunks had hoped that after a little while he could get Goten talking again but realized fairly soon that his attempts at small talk were in vain. He glanced to his side every few moments just to make sure that Goten was still walking beside him and would sigh. He could feel his sorrow coming off of him in waves and it was killing him. He knew that his father was right when he said not to rush him but it was difficult for him to stand by and not do anything. Not when his Goten was in pain. He felt his feet trip over eachother on the sidewalk as the thought crossed his mind.

'My Goten?' He wondered feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. It did make sense after all it was just last night that he was wishing the two of them could have a child but he had brushed it off as getting caught up in the heat of emotion. He had begun to feel more for his long time friend that much he knew but was still unsure exactly how much that was. The pleasure aspect of it was great but he knew that it wouldn't be like it was with out the feelings behind it. Goten had never come out and say it but he had a sneaking suspicion that the other demi felt the same way for him.

"Hey Trunks." Trunks brought his head up at the sound of his name and looked to his side finding no Goten. He turned to see the other standing near a store front. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Uh, no sorry chibi. I was lost in thought." He said giving a small smile as he walked over to him. "What's up?" Goten motioned across the street to the park entrance.

"I was wondering if we could go in there. I'm just not very comfortable walking in the city today." He replied. Trunks nodded happily agreeing that maybe it would be best and they crossed the busy street. The gravel used for the path crunched under their feet as they began to walk along it. The tree's that lined the path were in full bloom and swayed in the light breeze that picked at their clothing or tossled their hair every once in a while. "Is there anywhere in here we can go that's private? I need to talk with you." Goten said after they had been walking for some time. The park was busy with picnicers and people walking. Children shouted to eachother and dogs barked as they ran free.

"Yeah there is." He replied leading him off the path through the grass. Away from the other people there was a small dried up river bed sunken into the earth just enough to be able to be alone. The two sat for a moment in silence causing Trunks to become nervous. He fought with the small nagging voice in his head that said maybe Goten had decided to end it all with him in order to save some small relationship chance with his mother or that it had all just been for fun and he was done with him.

"I think that I'm going to go home tomorrow instead of Monday." Goten said. Trunks glanced at him feeling an ache unlike any he had felt before begin to form in his chest.

"How come?" He asked attempting to keep his voice steady.

"Because I know that if I don't then I won't ever be able to." He replied sighing deeply. Trunks felt a smile tug at his lips but kept it at bay.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" He asked.

"Well kind of I mean, if we stay together as in living together people would probably figure it out more quickly. I'm not ready for them to know Trunks. I don't want to share this with anyone." He replied. Trunks turned his eyes down to the ground mulling over what Goten had said.

"What exactly is it that we share Goten?" The question had been on his mind since the day before when he had confessed to his friend that he may like him and had gotten no response that the other felt the same.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously cocking his head to the side. Trunks sighed.

"Am I just a fuck buddy or what Goten? I need to know." He replied. Goten was somewhat taken a back by the bluntness that Trunks used. Granted that he was never one to beat around the bush but it had struck him hard at the impersonal way he asked it.

"No Trunks, I would never use you like that. Why would you think that?" Trunks glanced back at Goten seeing the visible hurt in his eyes and shook his head.

"I was just wondering is all. You have never said if you like me or not." He said with a shrug. Now it was Goten's turn to advert his attention elsewhere. His hand creeped closer to Trunks's taking it in his own.

"You have always meant the world to me Trunks. Don't you remember how when we were little I followed you everywhere? Everything you told me I drank up, as if you a water source and I was dehydrated. I guess even back then I felt something for you I just didn't know what it was. Then that day on the mountain when we were sparring brought back good memories of us for me, seeing you again was great and that 's when I realized how much you had grown up. How handsome you were and I wanted you. I wanted you all to myself just like when we were kids except now I know how to keep you." He said. Trunks edged closer to him squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry I should have known without..." He was cut off as Goten placed a gentle kiss against his lips to silence him.

"I wasn't done talking." He whispered with a smirk. Trunks gave a soft laugh and nodded his head for him to continue. "I do care for you Trunks, more than friends. You said yesterday that you think you like me. I know for a fact that I love you." The words caught the demi prince off guard completely causing his breath to hitch painfully in his throat.

"Goten." He said unable to form a logical thought in his head. Goten rested his forehead against Trunks's still smirking as he stared into soft baby blue.

"After yesterday I know that I want to be with you always. I never want to let you go. I want to have a life with you, marry you one day and after you said about sayijins getting pregnant it got me thinking." He said.

"Well I don't know if I actually can." Trunks admitted with a small blush creeping to his cheeks. Goten laid another soft kiss against his lips rubbing his nose against his.

"It will be fun trying." He stated his breath coming out as a husky whisper. Trunks felt his stomach flutter at the idea of living with Goten, to actually be able to see him every day. The two of them to be able to be together in the privacy of their own home whenever they wanted to and even start a family. "But for now we have to go back to our families, finish school and well finish growing up." Goten said backing away from the other.

"You are a tease." Trunks said feeling his face become hotter. Goten only smiled at him in acknowledgement. "It will be hard waiting."

"I know Trunksie but it will be worth it in the end. I promise I'll make you happy." He said his voice coming out a soft sweet melody.

"I know that you will chibi." He replied resting his head against Goten's shoulder. The two sat contently for a couple of hours chatting about the future or sitting in silence with Gotens arms wrapped around Trunks's shoulders. The two would have been happy enough to sit and wait until the sun dipped under the horizon and the stars made their appearance but Bulma had become worried after Trunks didn't answer his cell phone right away. After finally regretfully answering the threat of being grounded was presented and the two made their way back to capsule corporation. "Honestly what is she afraid will happen to me?" Trunks was visibly angry they had been disturbed not understanding what his mother worried about. "I'm one of the strongest fighers in the known universe's and she thinks I'm going to get mugged."

"Or raped." Goten chided his arm still wrapped around Trunks's shoulders as they walked. Trunks snaked his arm around Gotens waist turning his gaze to his boyfriend. It was slightly awkward to think of him in that sense but the warm feeling that followed was worth it. Besides he was talking with him and smiling. That was all that mattered to Trunks. The two ate dinner hurridly wanting nothing more than to get away from Vegeta and Bulma to be alone.

A couple of hours later they stood on the balcony outside of Trunks's bedroom. He stood with his stomach against the banister as Goten held him from behind. His arms were wound tightly around Trunks's waist his hands lay on his stomach pressing gently.

"Trunksie, lets start trying now." He whispered seductively in the others ear. Trunks let out a soft moan as his warm breath caused waves of tender pleasure to fall down his body.

"What about waiting until we're all grown up?" He asked amused at the others lack of control when they were alone. Goten kissed his ear moving down to his cheek.

"I never said waiting on that, moving out of our parents house can wait. I want you pregnant now." He stated licking at the corner of Trunks's mouth.

"Chibi." He whispered as Goten turned him around laying soft kisses down his neck. "So how would we explain it to everyone exactly?" Goten stopped his administrations as he thought about an excuse. A smile formed on his lips and he continued moving down to his chest.

"We were screwing around with the dragon balls. That we just wanted to see if the dragon was as all powerful as we think he is." He mused. Trunks let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah that would go over great." He replied. Goten continued to move down to his stomach lowering himself to his knees.

"We've been together for a while now and it hasn't happened yet." He said looking up at Trunks teasingly pulling at the sweat pants he wore.

"It's because we didn't want it before. Sayijin's can control if they want to become pregnant or impregnate someone. So if we did then we probably would." He replied wondering how with his fathers explanation of the subject when he was younger Trunks was able to make heads or tails of any of it.

"Trunks-kun please let me give you my baby." He whined softly. Trunks grabbed Gotens hands and knelt next to him.

"It's not smart right now besides other things can be just as fun." He replied. Goten took in Trunks's well muscled body feeling his own muscles twitch with anticipation.

"Promise?" He asked innocently. Trunks smiled broadly bringing his face closer to his boyfriends.

"I don't just promise you, I can guarantee it."


	4. What We Take

Most of the next day the demis spent it sleeping off the late hours spent together from the night before. Every once in a while Goten would crack open an eye lid smirking to himself wistfully as he tightened his arms around Trunks's middle before dozing back off again. It had been different not to just pound him straight into orgasm like he was used to but satisfying all the same. The prince had definately kept his promise and they had come with some fairly inventive ways to tend to eachother's needs. Granted he had missed the sheer ecstasy of having Trunks underneath him sweaty and screaming he couldn't complain. He regretted his decision to go home a day early and hadn't even called his father to let him know of his plan hoping for the best when he got there. If worse came to worse he could always just sit in his room for the rest of his life desperately attempting to remember half of what he had written over his three year amateur career. He kissed the back of his lovers neck feeling his eyes drift back down heavily as he fell asleep. It wasn't until some time later that Trunks made an attempt to turn over and somehow, someway managed to knock Goten off. He fell on the floor his eyes shooting open confused as he saw an equally half asleep confused demi sayijin peer over the edge of the bed and mumble what he thought was an apology but wasn't quite sure. Irritated that he had been forced out of his pleasant dreams and warm bed he ground the sleep out of his eyes standing up. He staggered into the bathroom that connected to Trunks's bedroom and turned on the shower. He made sure the water was near scalding as he always did and stripped off his clothes stepping in. Tiredly Goten leaned his head against the tiled wall allowing the water to drip down his shoulders and back.

Strong arms wrapped from behind causing him to jump slightly and turn his head.

"Why so jumpy chibi?" Trunks asked laying his head against Gotens shoulder.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because someone kicked my ass out of bed to wake me up." He answered back quietly trying to clear the sleep from his voice.

"Hey, that wasn't intentional. I was just trying to turn over." He said in an attempt to defend himself. Softly he heard Goten mutter a, 'Uh-huh', or something along those lines. After the night the two demi's had endured with one another any sexual activities were not even a passing thought between the two of them. In fact they acted more like friends than anything else, almost like when they were small and Goten would talk Trunks into showering with him. As he soaped up his hair watching as Trunks did the same and couldn't help but smirk beside his best efforts not to. How many people could actually sat that they were fortunate enough to have a life long friend? He didn't know but assumed that many not many could. A quick rinse off and the two dried eachother off before walking back to the bedroom. Goten complained about getting dressed as he did it until Trunks mentioned the magic word, food. He pulled his shirt roughly over his head and was downstairs in the kitchen before Trunks had pulled his pants up. He shook his head laughing a little to himself as he made his way after his boyfriend. It was decided that Trunks would make breakfast since Goten's main dishes usually turned into chewy charcoal crispies. Trunks stood at the stove cracking eggs in one pan and flipping a pancake in another deep in thought.

"I really wished that you wouldn't go back home today." He said after some time had passed. Goten had laid his head down on his arms where he sat at the table peering up. "I just don't understand why you want to leave so soon." Trunks's voice gave off a hint of hurt as he moved over to the fridge grabbing some shredded cheese.

"Trunks-kun, I need to go home and get it over with already. I just have this horrible feeling that the longer I stay away the less welcomed I will be." He replied running his hand through his wet mangled locks.

"Would it really be so bad if you weren't." He stated softly. Goten sighed shaking his head.

"I can't stay here. Remember what we talked about yesterday." He said. Trunks nodded his head placing the food down on a plate and walking over to the table.

"Yeah I do. It doesn't make it any easier to say good-bye to you." Goten felt intense guilt overtake him as he watched Trunks take out a glass and pour some juice into it for himself.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked not quite understanding why he was feeling guilty over simply wanting to go home.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you Goten. I just hate seeing you go." Trunks said bringing his own plate over to the table. The two ate in silence cleaning their plates in a matter of seconds. Goten cleared the table making sure the kitchen was back in order and dishes were clean.

"You just make it sound as it I'm not coming back." He said finally. Trunks had been standing by the back sliding doors staring out into the backyard. The day was overcast and rainy causing his mood to shadow even further. The words hit him hard as if someone had bashed him over the head causing him to become dizzy. He turned sharply staring at Goten hard.

"Why would you say something like that?" He asked fear evident in his voice.

"I wasn't implying anything Trunks. I felt as if you were." Goten replied leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So just a hypothetical question, what would you do if you went home and your mom told you that you were grounded for the way you acted the other day. That you weren't allowed to go anywhere but home and school for the rest of the time your in high school or something like that. That we weren't allowed to see eachother, what would you do?" He questioned his eyes narrowing. Goten stood his mouth hanging half open. He could feel his eyes bugging halfway out of his head at the sudden outburst of emotion from the other.

"Okay first off I don't think even my mother is that cruel and secondly we could find a way to see eachother." He replied once he regained the ability to form rational thought. "What is this really about Trunks?"

Trunks turned his attention back towards the backyard and shrugged.

"I just really don't want you to go home."

Shortly after that it was a mutual decision that maybe Goten should leave sooner than later to avoid a potential blow up between them. The rain had all but tapered off so it was decided just to fly home by way of his own ki. Trunks decided to go along for the ride. If anything maybe it would put the two of them on better terms. Goten flew slightly ahead of Trunks as they flew over cities that gave way to forest and eventually mount pao. A two hour flight and not a single word had been spoken between the two of them. They both landed in front of the Son house and stood in silence.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow after school and let you know how things went." Goten said finally. Trunks nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll talk to you then." He said. Goten took Trunks's hand in his and offered a weak smile.

"Trunks-kun, please understand..." He began but was cut off by Trunks placing a soft kiss against his lips, gentle and quick. Trunks couldn't help but feel as if he were showing Goten what he was missing out on. Trunks back away ending the kiss and walked into the nearby woods without saying a single word to his boyfriend. The pain he felt having to leave the one person who could always make him feel better. He stopped by the stream that cut through the forest bed staring down into it.

"Why is it you can always make me feel better but I never seem to help you." He wondered aloud his only answer being a distant bird calling to another. He sat on a nearby breaking a stick into pieces and tossing them into the churning water as his thoughts churnded similarly in his head. A twig snapped behind him causing him to jump up off of the rock into a defensive position. Goku walked over casually to the young demi giving a short wave.

"Hey Trunks. How's everything?" He asked his voice carrying on the slight breeze.

"Oh hi Goku. Things could be better." He replied sitting back down.

"Yeah I know." Goku said walking closer to stand next to him. "So Goten and Chi-Chi managed to say hello to eachother after everything." Trunks glanced up at Goku taking in a deep breath. "The two of us had a long talk after we got home and I don't know what to think about any of it."

"Did she mean what she said?" Trunks asked breaking into Goku's train of thought. Goku stared straight ahead of him before closing his eyes tightly.

"Yeah. She meant it." He said finally. Trunks shook his head resuming his glare at the stream. "Trunks, why did you kiss Goten?" The question shook the demi prince to his core causing his hands to shake uncontrollably.

"What?!" He asked turning his head quickly in the older sayijin's direction.

"Before Goten went inside I saw you both kiss. Why?" Goku asked his tone even and casual not hinting at any emotion. Trunks turned his gaze away and shook his head. "You know, Vegeta told me once that it was natural for sayijins to be with their own sex because well as a part of the same sex we know what the other wants. He tried to convince me to spend a night with him but I couldn't do that to Chi-Chi. I just thought that you'd like to know that whatever relationship the two of are involved in there isn't anything wrong with it."

"If you knew then about her what you know now would you have?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago now so who can say." He replied.

"I don't really know how him and I are going to do this." He stated after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Why is that?" Goku asked now his voice taking on an air or curiosity.

"Well we want to plan for the future for us but I don't really know now if Goten meant any of it or not." Trunks stated downheartedly.

"I know that he would never say anything to you that he didn't mean." Trunks stood up turning his back to the older sayijin.

"I just can't help but feel as if somehow, someway he's toying with me. As if he only uses me when it's convienient for him but I don't know, I guess I'm just upset." He said.

"Tell me Trunks, what's so great about being with another guy as opposed to a woman?" Goku asked suddenly. Trunks felt the corners of his mouth turn up at the thought of being with Goten.

"Well I don't really know how to describe it. It's just amazing." He said turning back around to face the other. He swiped a stray strand of lavender away from his eyes and smirked.

"Do you guys take turns or..." Trunks tried to wrap his brain around the conversation that he was having with his boyfriends father and shook his head.

"No. I guess I'm the submissive and he's the dominant. It was this whole big thing between us that decided it." He said. Goku took a small step closer to him.

"I see." He said softly as if thinking the new found information over. Trunks nodded catching Goku's scent change and be brought to him on the breeze.

"Why?" Trunks asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Goku began to shake his head but stopped himself.

"Because I want to know." He replied innocently enough.

"What exactly is it you want to know?" Trunks could feel his body begining to react to Goku's sudden change. His body began to come awake heightening his senses causing his blood to burn as his sayijin side emerged wanting desperately to call out to the much stronger male before him. Goku watched him struggle sensing the change in him feeling his own body react to whatever it was Trunks's was doing at the moment.

"I-I don't know." He stammered attempting to get the words out. Trunks smirked his demeanor changing drastically as he took a few steps towards Goku. His last piece of rational thought screaming at him sounding off danger alarms. He thought momentarily of Goten and decided ultimately that what the other didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, he had left him to run home after all. Anything that happened from this point on was entirely Goten's fault.

"Maybe I could help you out a little with that." He replied huskily closing the gap by pressing his body against Goku's chiseled muscle. Goku swallowed hard as Trunks wrapped his arms around his waist resting his head against his chest.

"What about Goten?" He asked feeling his head become light as his adrenaline pumped out full force. The concern for the question was lost as soon as Trunks moved his head to look up at him. His blue eyes sparkled in the few rays of sunlight that managed to break through the clouds and tree line. His hair lay across his forehead as a light sweat began to bead against his skin causing the strands to stick in place. Goku felt his arms wrap around Trunks's shoulders as his face lowered closer to the others. He stopped short inches away from his lips feeling his warm breath on his skin. He could sense Trunks becoming impatient so wasn't entirely surprised when he pressed his lips hard against his own. Goku moaned into the kiss as he allowed him entry into his mouth. He felt his tongue tangle over the young demi's delighting in his taste and surprising expertise for his age. He broke the kiss taking in the swollen appearance Trunks's lips took on and smiled down at him. "Trunks, would you let me?" He asked softly. Trunks nodded his head once offering his own sweet smile

Goku felt his hands slide down Trunks's body. He kneaded the muscles on his arms taking in the way they twitched under his administrations. Trunks had begun to lay soft kisses against his neck causing the older male to make soft moans. He felt as Goku's hands moved down his chest reaching underneath his tee shirt to move his calloused hands against the soft skin. His hands seemed stronger than Gotens as he rubbed at the muscle and moved his thumbs across his nipples. Trunks felt his arousal twitch as it pulsed angrily at him for being ignored causing his pants to suddenly become far to tight. Trunks shivered with aniticipation as he moved his own hand down the the hem of Goku's gi pants. He looked up as if for approval getting a nod. Slowly he pushed his hand in feeling his fingers making contact with the hard organ. Goku let out a noise almost like a hiss as Trunks gripped his length and began stroking it.

"You're pretty good at that." Goku commented a seductive smirk forming on his lips. Trunks smirked back lust causing his eye lids to droop.

"I'm better at something else." He said. Goku looked at him curiously as if questioning exactly what he meant. The younger demi replied by dropping to his knees and taking Goku's pants down as well. Goku watched as Trunks massaged him for another minute or so before extending his tongue out to lap at the small drops that had formed on his tip. Goku gasped nearly losing his balance under the wet warmth. Taking this as a sign that he was in fact enjoying himself Trunks decided that maybe he would appreciate more. Slowly he took the tip into his mouth running his tongue along the slit that dripped continously with precum. Goku felt his fingers entangle themselves in lavender hair as he pushed on Trunks's head causing him to take in more. The demi let out a soft laugh as he greedily began to suck and lick on the older man. All sound around them seemed to cease making only Goku's breathing and small suckling noises to be heard in the forest. Deciding that it was time for him to have some pleasure of his own Trunks stood back up wrapping his arms around Goku's neck seizing his lips in a hard kiss.

"Do you want me Goku?" He asked huskily in a whisper. The small logical part in his mind that remained knew that the older man couldn't resist him. He knew with the amount of pheromone his body was pumping out that even if he didn't want to have sex with him he didn't have a choice. Trunks knew because he was in the exact same predicament.

"Yeah I want you. Kami, your so good Trunks." Goku whispered his voice just as strained.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked letting go of his hold on him and undid his pants letting them along with his boxers fall to the ground. He kicked them off and sat back on the rock he had been earlier proceeding to stroke himself for his own pleasure. He watched as Goku stood for a moment taking in his body as his hand worked itself along his length. Just as Trunks thought he couldn't possibly hold back his orgasm any longer Goku walked over to him nearly shoving him to the ground. Trunks smirked up at him as their lengths brushed against eachother for a brief moment while Goku brought Trunks's legs up to rest against his shoulders. He ran a finger down his hard organ and past his scrotum finding the entrance that he knew would aid in his release from the hellish torment the younger male was causing him to endure. Without another thought he brought his member to the small hole and pushed hard grunting as the tight muscle constricted against him as if trying to push him out. Trunks moaned loudly noting how much bigger Goku was feeling the spot that caused him such sweet ecstasy to be hit right away before Goku had even begun to thrust.

Trunks rocked his body forward feeling Goku become buried deeper in his body bringing him more pleasure than he ever thought possible. He felt his body thrash against the leaves and dirt on the ground as Goku began to thrust into him harder than any human could ever endure. Trunks felt a cold shiver that only pure lust could illicit from a person as Goku grabbed his length and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. As Trunks felt his orgasm rip from his body he realized what exactly was going on. Instantly once his pleasure hazed mind began to come back to reality and the fog cleared that he felt Goku tense as he filled Trunks with his seed. He remained in him for a moment before rolling off breathing hard.

Trunks laid on the ground staring up at the tree's the blocked out most of the sky and began to panic. What had he done? He had just had a romp in the woods with his boyfriends father. How could he do that to Goten? He knew the younger demi would be shattered to find out that his Trunks-kun had betrayed him. The person who just the other day had sworn that he would never leave his side and for what reason? Because he had been upset that Goten, after receiving the shock of his life, had simply wanted to go home. Some great boyfriend he was turning out to be. It hadn't even really been a fight, it had been his fault for being pissy after all, and he had screwed another guy. He felt dirty beyond measure and didn't quite know what to do. The decision was made between the two before even a word was uttered or before they even tried to sit up for that matter. To save their loved ones pain it would have to be kept a secret.

Goku stood up pulling his pants back on. He grabbed Trunks's pants handing them to him watching as he pulled them back on quickly pulling on the zipper. They looked at eachother for a quick moment before Trunks took to the skies knowing that they had made a horrible silent promise to one another.


	5. What We Decide

Trunks walked into is bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks breathing heavily. He had exerted more energy than was necessary to fly back home instantly feeling the pains of guilt that seemed to weigh him down as he soared through the skies. It had felt as if he couldn't get back home quick enough. He felt as if he could just get home to the safety of his bedroom maybe things would be alright. Maybe he would forget about what had happened or better yet wake up in his bed and realize that it had all just been a dream. As he stood in his doorway walking in slowly he knew that it just made him feel worse. Goten's scent was the first aroma to hit his nostrils as his gaze fell to his bed. It had only been a few hours before that the two had laid together in the comfort and safety of the others arms blissfully sleeping away the day. He felt his stomach suddenly lurch as his breakfast threatened to make a reapearance. He dashed for the bathroom barely making it in time to kneel in front of the toilet. The acid burned his throat as it tore from his stomach causing him to gasp in between retches. He attempted to slow down his breathing as he gasped for air and wiped his mouth when the image of Goku on top of him came back to his mind. The look on the other mans face as he spilled his seed into his body caused his stomach to flip again bringing up nothing. He coughed after he was sure that the dry heaves has ceased and crawled to the bathroom door to shut it. He stood on shakey legs stumbling to the shower. Desperately he ripped at his own clothes getting them off of his body and stepped in. He set the water setting to scalding and allowed it to spill over his skin.

He could feel the hot water burn his skin knowing it was already a bright red but stood underneath hoping that maybe if he felt some sort of physical pain his emotional anguish would cease. Why had exactly had he thought he would feel after it was all said and done? Did he think that he would have been able to simply wave farewell to the older male and even offer a smile, maybe express his thanks? Trunks grabbed at his hair pulling on it hard as he allowed the first sob to rip from his chest. He closed his eyes in an attempt to black out his surroundings only causing Goku's image to become clearer. The look on his face as he thrusted that final time, how could Trunks have enjoyed himself with another person? Goten had given him his heart and at the first sign of a possible fight he had run to the one person who was supposed to take care of him above anyone else, his father. He opened his eyes widely rubbing at the tears as they mixed with the water drops from the shower head sniffling miserably.

"How am I ever going to face Goku again? Or worse Goten? What am I going to do? I can't tell him, I can't. He trusted me and I, I did this to him." Trunks felt as if his heart had sunk down into his stomach as he felt his body weaken under his body weight spilling him onto the floor of the shower. His knee's came up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them and rested his head down sobbing. He stayed in the same position attempting to calm himself down only feeling more miserable as each minute ticked by. He just couldn't seem to stop crying. It came to the point where he didn't think his eyes would ever dry again. That he would suffocate in his sobs and drown in his tears until he found that he had completely worn himself out. He still whimpered miserably but knew that he was unable to cry any more tears. He reached up to shut off the shower realizing that it had turned icy cold already. He pulled himself back up walking out of the bathroom uncaring as to the mess of water he was trailing behind him. He was sure his mother would complain about the wet carpet but it seemed petty compared to the problem at hand. Exhausted Trunks fell down onto his bed face first. He grabbed for his blankets covering himself up from head to toe. He laid under the blanket watching it sway slightly as he inhaled and exhaled wondering what he was going to do. His eyes ached, his nose was stuffed, his throat burned and his head was pounding.

"Worst day of my life." He whispered softly to himself. There was a part of him that wanted to call Goten and tell him what had happened but knew that ultimately it would be relationship suicide. If it had been someone else that Trunks had slept with then maybe there would have been a chance at forgiveness. He was sure it would have taken a considerable amount of time but knew that Goten would have come around eventually but Trunks had to go and sleep with the boys father. A man that Trunks had once looked upon as the father figure he only dreamed that he could have and he had had sex with him. He placed his hands over his eyes allowing a heavy sigh to be released. "I'm sick."

A soft rap on the door caused him to sit bolt upright as he saw his mother standing in the doorway to his room. He had forgotten to shut his door. He arranged the blanket around his waist better as he hid his nudity from her and offered a weak smile.

"Hey kiddo. Everything alright?" She asked pleasently. Trunks nodded clearing his throat.

"Yeah mom, it's fine." He replied hoping that she didn't notice the strain in his voice. She made a motion as if asking if she could enter and he nodded knowing that if he said no she would begin to become suspicious. Bulma pushed an annoying strand of hair from her eyes as she walked over to her sons bed and sat down witha sigh. She kept her gaze at the wall as if in anticipation that Trunks may say something. His mother always knew when he or his father were down for what ever reason it may be calling it her womans intuition but he suspected that his mother may posess some small form of telekinetic energy that they were unable to detect.

"So how was your day?" She asked after realizing that her son was going to continue to pick at his blanket as opposed to talking with her. He offered a small shrug still staying silent. "How come Goten left so early?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Trunks's body tense slightly. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Sort of." He muttered softly clearing his throat.

"Well why don't you tell me what happened?" She asked receiving no answer. Her gaze turned to fix on her son and was somewhat taken a back by the look on his face. Tears dripped from his eyes falling onto his hands that clenched at his blanket. His shoulders rose and fell slightly as he sobbed silently. In an instant she was by his side wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting his head against her breast. "Sweetheart tell me what's wrong please. Maybe I could help." Trunks shook his head quickly wincing in pain as it caused his temples to throb.

"There's nothing wrong mom. I'm just, I'm really sick is all. It's getting to me that's all." He stated only wanting to be alone with his heart break. He felt her cool hand rest against his forehead bringing his headache to a dull roar.

"You do feel a little warm. You've never been sick before I didn't think it was possible for any of you guys to become sick, well that's not true. There was the time that Goku came down with that heart virus." She said feeling her oldest child tense again. Her arms tightened their grip around him as his body began to tremble. "Trunks." She knew that there was more to this sudden illness than what he was willing to admit but didn't want to press him on the matter. It would only make the situation worse to end up fighting over it what ever it may be. "If you're not better by tomorrow then you should stay home." She said after a few minutes of silence had passed. Her only reply was muffled by her shirt soon followed by deep breathing.

Goten laid down in bed placing his hands behind his head.

"I hope Trunks doesn't stay mad at me for long." He said aloud. He had known that Trunks wasn't going to be thrilled that he was cutting their time together short when it had been a while since they had seen eachother but there was just his hidden fear that his mother wouldn't let him come back if he stayed away for to long. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would have fought her tooth and nail if she did ultimately decide not to allow Goten to come back home but in the end he wouldn't want to come between his parents. He doubted that his lover had fully accepted his plan for the future. Of course he knew that Trunks wanted to apart of it but felt as if there were some part of him that hadn't really believed the things that he had told him. The fact that Goten had left early only added to that doubt and maybe even fear. "Trunks, everything will be alright. You'll see baby. I'll make it happen." He said softly as he felt his eyes drift down heavily.

Goten ran down the stairs grabbing his book bag off of the bottom step slinging it over his shoulder. He skidded into the kitchen stopping in front of the refrigerator. Despite the fact that by the time he woke up in the morning his stomach felt as if it had already eaten itself he tried to keep his breakfast light.

"Let's see there's banana's, strawberries and milk. Smoothie!" He decided with himself happily. He grabbed his ingrediants and turned around to move over to the counter to be faced with his father sitting at the table. "Hey dad." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi son." The older male replied looking less than chipper. Goten quarked an eyebrow at his father at the rare display of melancholy but knew it was because of the weekend's events. The demi placed the food down reaching under the counter to bring out the blender. "So how are you feeling today Goten?"

"I'm alright today dad. I actually feel a lot better now that I'm home." He stated shoving the fruit in the appliance.

"That's good." Goku replied as he watched his son busy himself with the normal morning routine. He cleared his throat knowing if he didn't start talking to his son now he probably never would be able to face him again. "So Goten what are your plans for the day?" The teenager poured the smoothie mixture into a cup and turned around to face his father. The man looked wretched. Dark shadows accentuated bags that marred the flesh under his eyes. His normally tanned face was pale as if he had been battling a long sickness and was losing miserably.

"Dad are you going to be alright?" He asked bringing the cup to his lips stopping for a second before taking a sip. Goku locked eyes with his son matching his gaze before sighing and offereing a small smile.

"Of course son. I'm just tired that's all. The past few days dragged by." He said. Goten nodded in agreement draining the contents of his cup.

"Yeah it did. Well I have to head off to school or else I'll be late. I'll be back around five or so tonight. Maybe we could spar a little after dinner." He suggested walking over to his father a placing a hand against his shoulder. Goku turned his head to face him still smiling the best he could.

"That would be great. Good idea." He said nodding his head.

"Good, later dad." He waved as he ran out the door. Goku let go of the breath that he had been holding in placing his head in his hands and shook it from side to side. The guilt that he felt was unlike any he had ever felt before. He couldn't seem to get the image of Trunks fondling himself in front of him out of his head. He could still smell the boy's scent on his skin and could still feel the sensation of moving inside his body. The way that the youths body had reacted to his was unlike anything he had ever experianced with Chi-Chi and he admitted to himself that despite the overwhelming feeling that now gripped his heart he wanted more. He removed his hands from his face to rest his head against the table.

"Goten I'm so sorry."

Trunks had managed to drag himself out of bed that morning despite the dizziness that he couldn't seem to shake. He assured his mother that he would be fine and ran out the door. Normally he would be able to walk a block with Goten before the two parted ways to their seperate schools but today he wasn't sure he could handle seeing his boyfriend. Even though he was sure that Goku hadn't said anything to the other demi but the fear that somehow Goten would just know plagued him. The fear of running into Goten knawed at him as he jogged down the sidewalk his eyes darting left and right while he searched for the familiar ki in an attempt to avoid it. He crossed the street quickly with his school in view when he heard the famiiar jingle his cell phone played from his book bag. He stopped dead in his tracks fumbling with the leather strap on the bag. He grabbed the phone out from the bottom and felt his body go numb.

Goten's number flashed across the screen a few times causing his heart to sink deeper into his chest. Trunks's thumb went to the silent button and only hovered a few centimeters above it. Swallowing hard he pressed the button next to it and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Trunks-kun where are you? I waited for you at the corner but you didn't show." Goten said from the other end. Trunks took in a deep shaky breath feeling tears spring to his eyes at the sound of his lovers voice.

"I was late. I slept in so I had to take a shorter route today. Sorry." He replied. There was silence for a moment causing the prince to wonder if the call had been dropped or Goten had heard a hint of something in his voice and had simply hung up.

"You're not still mad about yesterday are you?" Goten asked concern hanging heavily in the tone he had used. Trunks shook his head forcefully.

"No, no. It's just I was sick last night and I'm still not feeling that great today." He said feeling the onset of another brutal headache. He knew that he wasn't lying but couldn't shake the feeling that he was in some way by not revealing the reason as to why he had been so sick.

"That sucks. Want me to walk you home later?" The other boy offered his tone kind and gentle only making the other demi feel worse.

"I don't want you to have to go out of your way. It's fine I can get home on my own." He replied causing another short span of silence.

"Trunks when can I see you again?" Goten asked the tone of his voice changing slightly causing it to waver.

"Goten I've got to go. The school bell is ringing." He replied shortly.

"Okay Trunks well I guess I'll talk to you later." He said the waver becoming more noticable.

"Yeah bye." Trunks hung up the phone before Goten could utter another word. He shut his phone off and ran the rest of the way deciding it would be best if the two didn't see eachother for a while. After what he had done Goten would be better off without him for good but knew that he wouldn't let him go easily. As long as Trunks stayed quiet about what he had done what did it really matter? He would only hurt his lover more by staying away and make him suspicious but if he could just act as he normally did he was sure that Goten would be none the wiser. "He would never think I would cheat on him. Everything will be fine. Goten and I will be together and things will be okay." Trunks said aloud as he stopped just outside the school gates. "I have to make things right between us again. If it takes the rest of my life I have to promise to stay faithful regardless of what happens and just do my best to make him happy. I owe him that much." The demi prince resolved wanting to believe his words were encouraging him to forget about what had transpired and look towards the future but it only made him feel worse.


	6. What We Agree

A/N: I am sorry about the lateness and shortness of this chapter but I have a nine to five job now so I will try and write on my off days even though my days off aren't really days off with all of the running around I do. Still I will do my best to work on this and try to make the next chapter better and longer.

The day seemed to drag as Goten sat uneasily through his classes. It had always seemed fairly pointless that he had to attend school and had only decided to attend one so far away in order to be closer to Trunks. He ran a hand through his hair struggling to pay more attention to his instructor and less on the lavender haired prince. He simply couldn't seem to grasp why it was the other demi was so upset with him. Of course he wouldn't have been happy had the circumstances as to why he had wanted to go home had been different but he thought that Trunks would have understood, maybe not right away but at least by now. Goten felt his eyes unfocus on the front of the classroom as his thoughts drifted further away from where he sat.

'If Trunks truly cared for me then he would just want what is best for me and going home was what was best. Why is he still having such a fit? Maybe he really isn't feeling well. Is it because of me?' The idea made his stomach twist uncomfortably under his skin that by leaving earlier than he had originally planned that somehow it had made his lover ill. He closed his eyes rubbing a hand across his eyes letting out a soft sigh. 'I just don't understand him at all.'

A sudden slap landed in front of him causing the demi to jump up a few inches from his seat. His eyes trailed up to see his instructor standing in front of him appearing none to happy by his little day dream session. Quickly he stood at attention his arms flat against his sides.

"Sensei." He stated bowing his head slightly to show his apology.

"Son Goten, now that you seem to be awake would you kindly go down to the board and finish the equation." The teacher said her voice calm and level as she struck the palm of her hand with her ruler gently as if issuing a warning to the boy. He nodded his head once.

"Y-yes Sensei." He stuttered out nearly tripping over the line of book bags as he made his way down the aisle to the chalkboard. He grabbed the largest piece of chalk he could find bringing the tip to rest against the black board. His eyes looked over the equation trying to make some sense of it only finding a jumble of white scribbles against blackness. 'If Trunks were here he would be able to figure this out with no problem. Damn.' He berated himself inwardly for allowing the other boy to invade his mind the way that he had. If only he could figure out what exactly the deal was with his boyfriend then he could make it better. Had it simply been that he had left early or was there more? Had Goten done or said something that he hadn't meant? He felt his fingers press the chalk harder against the board as another thought sprung to mind; was it him or had Trunks done something. His eyes widened at the prospect as he stared blindly at the numbers in front of him, 'Trunks did something wrong and now he feels bad but what could be so horrible that he made himself sick over it?'

"Goten!" The teachers shrill voice reached his ears aggrivating his sensitive hearing causing him to press the piece of chalk harder snapping it in half. He turned his head half around to glance at the woman who stood a few feet behind him tapping her foot clearly irritated. Her normally smooth brow was furrowed as she crossed her arms her mouth turned down at the corners. "If you don't know the answer then sit back down and I'll call on someone else." She stated pointing back to his desk. Goten dropped the chalk on the small lip underneath the board and made his way to his desk ignoring the looks from his other classmates as he slunk back into his chair.

'It isn't like Trunks to let something bother him. It must have been something bad but what could it have been? I mean we were more or less together yesterday so I know it wasn't anything that happened then. It had to have been after I had already gone home but what could have happened?' The thoughts turned around richoteting around in his skull only to collide into one another. The scuffling sound of the other students standing as the school bell rang marking the end of the day brought him out of his thoughts with a jolt. He stood up in a hurry banging his leg on his desk as he did so chipping off a piece of it to fall on the floor. His eyes fell to it as they all bowed to their teacher respectfully and kicked it under his chair.

A quick scoop for his book bag and he was out the door walking down the hallway. Normally he would glance from side to side at his other classmates as they chatted happily by their lockers but today had left him feeling tired with no other desire than to get away from the noisy environment and back home in the quiet of his own bedroom. A stop at his locker as he fumbled for books he needed emptying his bag of clutter that he wouldn't have any use for and turned around slamming his own locker in the process making sure it was closed right. He waded through the sea of teenagers before finally stepping outside. He took in a deep breath of air wincing at the smell of polution as it reached his nostrils causing him to snort it back out softly. His eyes scanned the gate that surrounded the school yard and felt his breath stop dead in his chest.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as he felt small bubbles of happiness begin to form in his veins and pop warming him from the inside out. He sprinted down the steps smiling widely the entire way down as he made his way over to the muscular, lavender haired demi prince. Trunks glanced up and smiled at him as he approached. "Trunks I didn't expect to see you here." Goten said when he was with in a few feet of him.

"Yeah well I was feeling better so I decided to take you up on that offer from earlier. That is if it's still standing." He replied curtly. Goten felt his smile broaden even further as he nodded his head quickly.

"Yes of course Trunks-kun." He said happily wrapping his arm around the others shoulder in a friendly gesture. Trunks felt his head fall to Goten's shoulder as he let out a soft sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you would say that." He stated quietly. The two walked down the sidewalk with Gotens arm still securely in place as he relished in the warmth that he was feeling. It was however short lived as the idea that had occured to him earlier in the day suddenly sprung back to his mind.

"So you're feeling alright now Trunks-kun?" Goten asked casually deciding that if something awful had actually happened then it would be best to ease into the conversation first as opposed to risking Trunks's anger again by diving straight in with no nose plugs.

"Yeah, more or less." He replied curtly. Goten nodded his head tightening his grip around the others shoulders.

"That's good. Did you eat something bad?" He made sure to keep his voice even and unsuspicious.

"No not that I know of. I guess it was just because I was so upset. Maybe stuff like that can effect you physically." He stated his eyes wandering every so often to the demi walking beside him. Goten held onto him as a drowning man would to a piece of broken plywood. Trunks snaked his arm around Gotens waist closing what ever small space may have existed between their bodies.

"Yeah." Goten replied absent mindedly reveling in the closeness of his lover. It was possible that maybe he had let his paranoia get the best of him. Maybe it was just that Trunks had been incredibly upset and now everything was fine. He allowed his gaze to wander to Trunks's face taking in his pale appearance and sudden overall gauntness. His arm was loose around his waist as if he barely had the energy to hold onto him which was the complete opposite of how he normally behaved. It was as if he had been fighting an illness for months as opposed to just one night. He supposed that it was simply because of the fact that neither of them had ever gotten sick before but still had the gnawing in his stomach that told him there was something more to this sudden ailment.

They continued on to capsule corporation and stopped outside the front gate. Regrettably Goten let his arm around Trunks's shoulders loosen and brought it back down to rest at his own side. They stood in front of eachother like they had done the day before their eyes wandering everywhere finally resting on the other.

"I'll call you later on tonight chibi, okay?" Trunks said his eyes maintaining contact with Gotens. He watched his onyx orbs suddenly spark and shine as his lips broke out into a small smile.

"Alright Trunks-kun. I'll see you tomorrow too." He replied.

"Yeah I'll see you." He sighed as he felt his arms wrap around Gotens shoulder bringing him to him in a tight embrace. He rested his head next to Gotens as he felt strong arms wrap around his torso holding onto him tightly. "Goten, let's not hide our relationship from everyone anymore." He felt Gotens body tense as if he had received a shock before relaxing again.

"Trunks are you, are you sure?" He asked his voice unsteady and sounding as if at any moment he would shatter into a million pieces if Trunks said the wrong words. Trunks loosened his grip slightly to allow him some distance. He rested his forehead against Gotens staring into his eyes and smirked.

"Absolutely." He replied softly moving his head slightly grasping Gotens lips with his own. He pressed his lips to his boyfriends sneaking his tongue out quickly to run it over the other demi's lips reveling in the taste that was uniquely Goten. In turn the raven haired boy wrapped his arms tightly around his prince's waist feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as their tongues battled for dominence in eachother's mouths. Goten broke the kiss running his tongue over his lips.

"Mm, Trunksie." He whispered wanting to do nothing more than ravage the lavender haired god standing before him. Trunks only smirked once again resting his head on Gotens shoulder sighing deeply.

"Nice to know I've still got it." He stated softly a hint of humor lacing his words. Goten let out a quiet laugh laying a gentle kiss against his lovers cheek.

"Oh I don't think you'll ever have to worry about not satisfying me." He replied. Trunks tightened his grip around Gotens shoulders feeling his heart rip in two in an instant. How could he be putting up his twisted facade when the other was always so sincere with him. In a moments time he resolved to come clean and admit what he had done with whom he had done it with. He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as his breath hitched in his throat sticking making his head swim. "Trunks I know that something is bothering you." Goten said suddenly causing Trunks's heart to stop dead in his chest. He felt the hot tears spring to his eyes as he let out an involuntary sob.

"Goten." He whispered struggling to let his voice be heard despite the strain it was currently under.

"Please let me continue." Goten whispered softly. Trunks nodded his head encouraging him to continue. "I know that something is bothering you and I want to let you know that what ever it is, if it involves me in any way, I forgive you. That no matter what Trunks I promise, I'll forgive you. You don't even have to tell me what it was that happened."

Trunks stared at his boyfriend unblinking feeling the tears burn hot in his cerulean orbs. Goten only allowed a smirk to play across his lips nodding his head at Trunks's appearance of disbelief before holding him close to him again. He felt as if he had possibly made a mistake by not trying to figure out exactly what it was that had had Trunks so upset but ultimately only wanted to be able to hold onto him for just a little while longer.


	7. What We Confront

Days turned into weeks and eventually the month was over bringing the humidity of summer and vacation. Trunks had stayed true to his word proudly announcing to his family the extent that the relationship between him and Goten had gone. At first Bulma had sat stunned staring unblinking at her son as he sat next to his lover taking his hand in his and laced his fingers through Gotens. Goten had been visibly nervous shaking considerably but when it came time to tell his own family he was downright paranoid. Trunks had contemplated backing out telling his boyfriend that he had once again fallen ill but decided against it for the fact that Goten had been by his side when he told his family and secondly he knew that if he truly wanted to be with the dark haired demi that he really had no other choice.

'I can't avoid Goku forever.' He had finally resolved. The day he arrived at the Son household he had stood outside the front door for some time with his hand raised poised to knock. He felt his knees shake threatening to spill him onto the ground as his stomach fluttered. Trunks was worried that if Goku were the one to answer the door he would do one of three things; blush, throw up or pass out. He shook his head a few times in an attempt to clear it knowing that Goten was inside somewhere nervously awaiting his arrival simply so they could get the explanation over with and deal with whatever consequences it might incur. He knew that Goku knew, obviously, so that wouldn't be a shock to him. The couple were both more than sure that Gohan had figured it out after catching their make out session in the kitchen the day of the barbeque so again he wouldn't be surprised leaving only two people, Videl and Chi-Chi.

Anxiously Trunks knocked on the door shoving his hands down into his pockets. He looked around his surroundings pushing down any apprehension he still had about stopping over when the door opened. Slowly he turned his head back to face whoever it may be that was standing in front of him.

"Hey Trunks." Videl smiled pleasantly up at the lavender haired prince. Trunks breathed an audible sigh of relief causing her to quark up an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Trunks smiled relieved for the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just haven't been training lately and I guess I got a little winded on the ride over here is all." He replied the first excuse that came to mind coming out of his mouth. "Is Goten home?" He asked knowing well that he was. Videl nodded once standing aside to allow him inside.

"Yes he is. In his room I believe." She replied closing the door after Trunks had walked in. "He was writing one of his stories I guess." She said with a shrug.

"Oh really? That's great." He replied looking around at the familiar surroundings that suddenly seemed alien and out of place to him. He knew that if Goten were writing he was attempting to calm himself down before the confrontation with his family.

"So do you want me to go get him?" Videl asked when Trunks made no move to go to the room himself. He glanced at her and shook his head a few times.

"Uh no it's fine. If he's writing then I'll wait a few minutes before I go over there then." He said walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. Videl simply shrugged muttering, 'Suit yourself', before making her way into the kitchen.

Trunks fidgeted in his seat anxiously fighting the urge to run to the safety of Gotens arms slamming the bedroom door behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply shutting his eyes. He was unsure how long he could remain at the house. Every inch of his being told him to leave, to run, as fast as he could and as far as he could. His instincts screamed at him inwardly that he was in a dangerous predicament still he pushed them aside attempting to remain collected. The floor board creaked signaling that someone had walked into the room from the kitchen. He opened his eyes half expecting to see Videl standing there or maybe even Chi-Chi but knew that he wouldn't be so fortunate.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan said as the younger demi breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Gohan! Hey how's it going?" He near shouted happily at the other. Gohan quirked a brow at him at his sudden outburst sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"I've been alright. How about you? You seem tense. Is everything alright?" He asked. Trunks berated himself knowing that not only was Gohan able to sense his erratic energy spikes but pick up on his emotions as well.

"Really? Well this week was rough all around with school and my dad constantly wanting me to train with him. Just the usual stuff nothing new." He replied as calm as possible. A small smirk crossed Gohan's lips.

"How has Vegeta been? I haven't seen him in over a month." Gohan stated almost wistfully bringing back the old feeling in Trunks that the two older males were hiding something.

"Cranky, demanding and mean spirited all around. You know the usual." He replied feeling a smirk play across his own lips. Gohan smiled nodding his head.

"Yeah sounds about right." He said lowering his gaze to the ground as if the thought of Trunks's father caused him some sort of sadness. Trunks felt the question burning deep in his throat. The urge to ask exactly what was going on between them was there ready to unload in a barrage of questions but still he remained mute uncertain that if there was a relationship between them it was exactly his place to ask. Still it wouldn't hurt to know. The other male involved was his father after all so in a sense that made it his right to know what was going on. Trunks opened his mouth readying himself to ask when Chi-Chi called from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll be right there mom." Gohan called back in reply excusing himself rather quickly leaving for the other room. Trunks sat his mouth still slightly agape before closing it again.

"Damn it all, missed my chance." He whispered to himself.

"Missed what?" The calm liquid voice asked from behind him. Trunks felt his muscles tense and tighten as his hair stood on end. He cleared his throat finding himself only able to emit small squeaks and even that was limited. Goku walked around the sofa and sat in the chair his eldest son had been occupying a few moments before.

Onyx fell on cerulean and locked. The two were unable to break their gaze from the other frozen in the spots where they sat. Suddenly without warning Goku stood moving the small distance to the sofa and sat down next to the demi prince. Tenderly he took Trunks's hand in his closing the distance between them as he placed his lips against the others. Trunks felt his body stiffen even more making it impossible for him to move. He berated himself for allowing Goku to run his tongue over his lips but even more so for the way his body reacted. It lasted for only a moment but seemed to go on for hours. Goku backed away with a sigh apology and guilt written clear across his features before he got up quickly and exited the house. Again Trunks was left alone abruptly.

The terrible ache in his groin left him feeling uneasy and upset. Why was it that Goku could illicit those emotions from him? Was it simply because he was an incredibly powerful warrior and Trunks's weaker more submissive emotions called for him in ways he couldn't understand? The questions rolled around in his head leaving him at a loss. He felt the tears burn hot in his eyes threatening to spill over. Angrily he wiped them away and stood up. He walked briskly to the stairs reaching the top and turning the small corner that would lead him to Gotens room. The door was shut as it normally was when the other required privacy leaving Trunks in a sense feeling rejected.

'He knew I was coming over and still he shut the door.' He thought. He placed his hand on the knob turning it finding it locked. Becoming more discouraged by the second he rapped softly on the door receiving no answer. A few moments later he tried a bit louder still receiving nothing. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets feeling need and want rising up into his stomach knowing full and well where he could get the release he required from. He shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Goten, it's Trunks open up." He said only to be met with silence. The feelings began to make their way into his blood stream causing it to boil from aggravation to the deep desire that called to be fulfilled. He had no doubt in his mind that Goku couldn't have made it far if he even went anywhere that was. He could find him by scent alone knowing well what his own body did the other male. A smirk crossed his lips as he closed his eyes remembering the scent that Goku had given off to him that day. It had been pure and raw with need that he could only fulfill with Trunks making the younger male feel seductive. His member throbbed aching horribly in his pants with the desire to be touched and stoked into pleasure. Trunks turned to make his way back downstairs in an attempt to find Goku when the door suddenly swung open. Trunks opened his eyes catching the sight of his boyfriend standing before him. He was clad in nothing more than his boxer shorts allowing muscle to be seen and drunk in. His hair was, as usual, in messy tangles hanging down into his eyes shadowing them.

"Hey Trunks, sorry I didn't answer I just really needed to get that last paragraph out." Goten stated taking in the look on his lovers face. He seemed distraught in some way but how Goten couldn't figure out for the life of him. He said nothing only stared his eyes strangely glazed over. "Trunks?" He asked concerned reaching a hand out to him. In instant Trunks seized it and closed the gap between them taking his lips roughly with his. He kicked the door closed behind him practically pushing Goten towards the bed. Goten let out a muffled cry of surprise as what small amount of clothing he had on was ripped into and tossed on his floor. He felt desperate hands run along his muscles as they were squeezed and kneaded under rough administrations before finally finding their prize. Trunks began to stroke Goten quickly as his tongue darted around his mouth quickly. Goten moaned into the kiss as he felt himself become aroused quickly. It had been nearly a month since the two had been intimate leaving Goten somewhat out of practice in the art of self control causing him to hold onto Trunks tightly tugging at his shirt in an attempt to get it off. Trunks obliged taking it off himself before lowering himself to his knees.

"Trunks." Goten whispered as he licked the tip of his head making sure to catch the small beads of liquid as they formed. He reveled in the taste that was uniquely Goten feeling instant relief from the guilt he had experienced earlier. So what if Goku had gotten him aroused? Goten was there to fix it for him. Skillfully he took Goten into his mouth causing the other to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Goten grabbed his hair as his head bobbed shoving his member deeper into his lovers mouth causing him to become harder with each passing moment. "Trunksie let me have you. Please baby, I need you so badly right now." He managed to whisper out. Trunks looked up at him nodding his head once hitting Goten against the roof of his mouth. He sucked on the head one last time before backing away. Goten knelt down next to Trunks seizing his mouth with his tasting himself on Trunks's tongue only adding to the sensation he was already feeling. Deftly he managed to unbuckle the belt that Trunks had adorned that day and open the front of his pants revealing his prize. He broke the kiss leaving small trails with his lips down Trunks's neck and chest before reaching his stomach. Trunks lay back on the floor picking up his hips to allow his pants to be taken off feeling the air hit his wet hard member.

Warmth soon enveloped him causing him to buck his hips towards it. Goten smirked as he ran his tongue along his boyfriend sucking on him and enjoying what was his. It wasn't long before Trunks was beside himself clutching at Gotens hair begging him to stop but at the same time to continue. Goten's head bobbed faster as Trunks thrust himself deeper down his throat trying his best to suppress the grunts that threatened to rip from his own throat. His surrounding dimmed and all he knew was the ecstasy of his boyfriend's mouth moving along his hard shaft. His orgasm ripped from his body causing him to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle the scream that he inadvertently let out. He felt Goten greedily drink his fluids gulping them down as if he were poisoned and Trunks's seed were the elixir. Trunks felt his body twitch slightly as his hormones began to come down from their orgasmic high. Goten moved up to once again lay kisses against his chest and neck before reaching his ear.

"Trunks-kun let me make love to you." He whispered his voice filled with lust and desire. Trunks breathed heavily as he took in the sight of his lover on top of him. With a smirk he nodded allowing Goten to position himself. With one skilled movement he felt Goten enter his body causing him to moan again. He watched as his chibi used his body to pleasure himself eliciting a feeling of great happiness in knowing that he was able to do that for the man he loved.

"Goten lets make our baby." He said softly causing the other to stop his thrusts his eyes growing wide.

"Trunks we can't you know that. I mean we talked about it." He stated. Trunks simply shook his head and pouted.

"Chibi please I want you to. I need you to. Goten I need to know that you're mine, that I'm yours. I want to become one with you. Please get me pregnant." He replied. Goten smiled broadly seizing Trunks's lips in a passionate kiss before resuming his thrusts. The emotions between them became more intense as their love making took on a new air to it. It wasn't simply for their own pleasure anymore but for the only means to bring their child into the world. Trunks held onto Goten tightly feeling his muscles tighten under his skin giving him the signal that soon Goten would spill his seed into Trunks's body. A few moments later Goten tilted his head back as he huskily whispered out Trunks's name a few times. Trunks felt his lover's seed fill him causing a happiness he had never known before to rush over him. After he was sure that every drop had been securely leaked out into Trunks Goten collapsed on top of his lover breathing heavily.

Trunks brushed his sweaty bangs from his eyes as Goten rested against his chest peering up at him innocently causing him to smile.

"Do you really think it will work Trunksie?" Goten asked after a few moments had passed.

"Well if what my dad says is right then it should. I mean, I wanted it and you wanted it so it should." He said.

"I hope so." Goten replied. "I hope that right now as we're laying here together."

"Onward soldiers, we'll set up encampment here for the next few months." Trunks said letting out a soft laugh. Goten laughed as well and nodded his head happily.

"That's right." He agreed wrapping his arms around Trunks's neck. A knock on the door signaled that it was time to untangle themselves from one another and get dressed.

"Goten it's time for dinner." Gohan said from the other side of the door.

"Alright, be right there." He replied back giving Trunks one last squeeze before standing up to walk to his dresser picking out a pair of denim shorts and a black muscle shirt. He held them up for Trunks to see.

"You like?" He asked sweetly causing Trunks to smile.

"Very much, incredibly sexy." He replied sitting up grabbing at his own clothes.

"You should think so after all the clothes are yours." He stated.

"I thought those looked familiar." He said standing up to pull up his pants. Goten nodded pulling the shirt over his head. Soon both demi's were dressed and standing by the still closed door. "Are you ready for this chibi?" Goten let out a heavy sigh before nodding his head.

"I think so but we should kiss for good luck." He replied. Trunks nodded in agreement placing a soft kiss against cheek.

"Well good luck I got what I came here for now so, yeah best to you there buddy." He stated his mischievous smirk playing across his lips.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny, you cheap skate." He said wrapping his arms around Trunks waist. Trunks replied by placing his arms around Gotens neck allowing his boyfriend to rest his lips gently against his own.

"Everything will be fine." He said. Goten nodded.

"I know I do, so before I lose my nerve we should just get this over with already." He said. Trunks nodded in agreement and the two made their way downstairs.

The thought that Goku would be at the dinner table had never even entered Trunks's mind. He had been so worried about just seeing him when he walked into the house and then had been so turned on by the other male it just never seemed to enter his head that they would have to sit socially together for a meal. He resolved that it was for the best to refrain from eye contact and if vocal interaction was needed between the two short and sweet was the key.

"So Trunks how has school been going for you?" Videl asked shortly after the meal had started. Trunks looked up swallowing down his rice quickly.

"Yeah it's been fine. I just have a lot of projects to do in a really short amount of time." He replied.

"That's right you're graduating this year Trunks aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked. Trunks nodded.

"Next week I sign out of my classes which is why the urgency to get my work done." He said.

"Well then you should be at home studying instead of here." She reprimanded.

"I needed a break before my eyeballs began to leak out of my head." He said.

"Yeah the last week of school is always the hardest. Just wait until college." Gohan said with a knowing smirk. Trunks shrugged slightly digging back into his plate.

"I don't think I'll be going honestly. I mean my mom's ready to retire as president of capsule corp. so I'll just probably start off working right away." He replied.

"Right at the top like that? It must be nice to be born into the right family." Chi-Chi said. "Hey Trunks do you think you could get Goten an internship there or something? Just so he'll have a job." She asked. Trunks nodded his head glancing at his boyfriend who sat next to him. He could feel the heat emanating off of him whether it was from embarrassment or anger he couldn't say.

"I can see what I can do but I really don't think that Gotens cut out for office work." Trunks stated smirking at the thought of the demi being stuck in a cubicle all day.

"Well he'd just have to learn wouldn't he because I refuse to have any dead beat sons." He replied.

"Mom, Goten still has a year of high school left. That's what he needs to worry about are his grades." Gohan chided in.

"There's nothing wrong with preparing for the future Gohan you should know that more than anyone else here." She said. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I do it's just that I don't want him to think he needs to run out and find a job that's all." He replied.

"I didn't say that he did. Let's just drop the subject." She said glancing over at her husband who, as always, seemed to hear none of the conversation at hand as long as there was a plate of food in front of his face. The group continued to eat in silence for a few minutes the only sound breaking it was that of Pan crying from a room upstairs. Gohan and Videl simultaneously pulled out their chairs and stood eyeing the other.

"I've got it Gohan." She said. Gohan remained silent and simply walked out of the kitchen. Videl sighed and sat down.

"At least you can't say he's not attentive." Chi-Chi said to try and calm the obvious aggravation that the other woman was feeling.

"There is such a thing as being too attentive. I understand that daughters and fathers have a unique bond I mean my dad raised me by himself but still it's as if at times he doesn't want me near her. The way he looks at me as if I'm impeding on what's his and I have no rights to her." Videl sighed putting on a smile. "So Trunks do you have a girlfriend?" Trunks cleared his throat a few times feeling both Goten and Goku's eyes fall on him as Gohan walked back into the kitchen with Pan in his arms rubbing her eyes.

"Actually I don't have a girl friend…" He began.

"I find that hard to believe with how handsome you are not to mention how rich." Chi-Chi said.

"Well it's not that I couldn't because I could it's just well…" He struggled with his words as his mind fumbled his eyes falling on Goten who had began to shudder involuntarily knowing that it was do or die time.

"Devoting all your time to your studies? Well that's good I mean I'm sure after you start working anyways you wouldn't have time for some silly little high school girl. Regardless like your mother does you'll do an awful lot of globetrotting so I'm sure that you'll meet tons of women who will just fall all over…" Chi-Chi went on to say only stopping when Goten stood up suddenly knocking his chair over backwards.

"Trunks is my boyfriend! He's my lover and we're going to have a baby soon!" He yelled out at his mother.

The group sat dumb founded, Trunks included, as Gohan breathed heavily as realization of his sudden outburst became apparent to him. Quickly he sat down staring at his plate. Chi-Chi let go of her breath that she had been holding in her eyes flicking from her youngest son to Trunks and then back again.

"Goten, that's ridiculous. I don't know what game you're playing here but it isn't funny." She stated.

"It's not a game Chi-Chi." Trunks said taking Gotens hand in his. "I love Goten. We are together and we will have a baby." Chi-Chi blinked at him a few times.

"Even so you two are still young and no judge in his right mind would give a baby for the two of you to adopt." She said her voice meek.

"Mom some sayijin males can become pregnant." Gohan stated causing Videl to whip her head in his direction.

"What?" She asked suddenly. Gohan held her gaze as it fell to the child he held in his arms. Her child. Quickly she stood up walking around the table grabbing Pan away from him shaking her head. "No it isn't possible. She's mine, I had her myself." She whispered to herself running out the back door. Gohan excused himself and went after her.

"So that's what you're going to do now Goten? Have a baby with another man? Create some 'thing' that isn't natural? That goes against everything that is right and one of the only pure things that is left in this world?" Chi-Chi said her anger increasing with every word she uttered.

"Chi-Chi you forget that for us it is natural. It's a part of our sayijin heritage and if it's been passed down to Trunks then who are you to say that it isn't right?" Goku said standing up and leaving the room.

"You sayijins; with your need to fight and your freakish ascension and becoming stronger when you should be dead." Chi-Chi muttered to herself as she left the room as well leaving only Goten and Trunks alone at the table. They held onto eachother's hand tightly both barely breathing as the tension slowly cleared from the air around them.

"Well that went…well." Goten said after a few minutes had ticked away.

"Yeah fairly uneventful." He replied. Both demi's caught the others gaze and let out soft laughs.

"So when my mother goes on the rampage and decides to throw my stuff out the window promise to buy me things. Since you're just so rich and all." Goten said.

"Chibi I'll buy us a house how about that?" Trunks said placing his arm around Gotens shoulders.

"Really?" Goten asked obviously excited. Trunks nodded.

"I promise." He said sealing the deal with a kiss.

A/N: There that's a little better than last time. Hope everyone enjoyed so until next time.


	8. What We Reveal

Gohan ran across the lawn that connected his parent's property from his quickly. His stomach knotted despite his best efforts to calm himself down. He knew that it was going to be a long night at home. He walked up to his front door finding it locked naturally. A small smirk crossed his lips.

'Real cute.' He thought at the idea that his wife believed he would stay out of the house that he had built alongside his father and brother simply because she was having a temper tantrum. He turned the knob breaking it off with no effort effectively breaking the deadbolt along with it. He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him placing the knob on the coffee table as he walked by it. He sat on the sofa listening to the sounds of his wife and daughter upstairs. Gohan had learned from past experience not to argue with women. He let out an audible sigh remembering back to his teen years when he had sworn off women all together only to find himself black mailed by two girls one being his wife. 'It just would have been so much easier if things had turned out the way I had wanted them too. The way I had dreamed them.' He thought absently to himself as he rubbed as his temples with his forefingers. Life ten years earlier had just been so much simpler, the by-gone years of studying and on occasion jumping up to save the world when the call went out. Granted there was no doubt that eventually there would be another incident and from the years of peace that had ensued one was due again but it still wasn't enough. He knew that when the time again being able to release his energy and his frustration would help in the long run to clear his head from the haziness it had seemed to acquire over the past few years but in the end he would still have to return home. He would go back to his mundane life of being a family man with a well paying job. He would wake up in the morning next to his wife and give her a morning kiss. From there he would proceed to shower, get dressed, make sure his briefcase was in order and eat breakfast. He would say good-bye to his daughter and wife and make his way to the university that had hired him on. The day would go as it normally did the only sound being his voice as he talked on about sub equations and square routes to the students that took his course. Naturally there would be the ones who would approach him after class either because they needed more time to complete a thesis or had a crush on him, the ratio of reasons as to why varied from week to week depending on who showed up in class. After school he would return home and spar with his father. Dinner would be served at either his house or his parents followed by grading papers and going over his current curriculum to make changes as needed. An hour later a kiss good-night for his daughter and she was in bed. Two hours later he would go to bed with his wife and make love to her depending on the night, only to wake up the next day and do it all over again.

He ran a hand over his eyes and groaned. When had life become so boring? Why did it have to just be the same thing day in and day out? He was grateful that he was able to have a nice home for his family and know that they were well taken care of even if it wasn't the family he had planned on having. He let his hand fall down into his lap as his eyes shut heavily.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled suddenly. Gohan jumped up opening his eyes widely. He looked up to see his wife standing in front of him her hands securely placed on her hips and a frown on her lips.

"I've only been talking to you for the past five minutes now." She said crossing her arms. Gohan sat himself up straighter running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, guess I fell asleep." He replied allowing a good natured smirk to cross his lips.

"Well isn't that just typical of you Gohan? Here I am pouring out my soul to you and you're fast asleep." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"I said I was sorry." He said standing up matching her gaze with his own. "What's wrong all of a sudden? Why did you just take off like that?"

"Because of what Goten said, that's why." She replied. Gohan cocked a brow at her in question. "With him and Trunks wanting to have a natural child together it's just too much for me to handle."

"What concern is it of yours if they do want to have their own child? So what if they're both guys they've been through hell and back together plenty of times. It's only natural in my mind that someone like that would be the prime candidate for the other persons mate." He stated feeling his personal feelings begin to stir with in him despite his best efforts to control them.

"But it isn't about those two." She said sitting down placing a hand to cover her mouth as unshed tears threatened to spill from hazy violet orbs.

"Then exactly what is it about Videl?" Gohan asked his nerve beginning to unravel and knowing well what her reply would be. The real question that posed in his mind was if he was ready to answer truthfully or at all.

"The way you are with Pan, I mean I'm glad that you're…you're an amazing father Gohan but are you her father?" She asked her gaze falling on the ground as her voice came out a small wisp of breathe.

"What do you mean am I her father? Did you…did you cheat on me Videl?" Gohan felt his insides twist as the words fell from his mouth. He knew that Videl loved him and had never in their relationship at any point been unfaithful but even if the truth were going to be revealed that night there was still the urge to protect it to the very last bitter moment.

"How could you insinuate that? I have been nothing but good to you Gohan! If anyone has been unfaithful it is you!" She said her voice going up an octave as her sad look turned to one of anger.

"Could you just please get to the point." He said tiredly wanting nothing more than to bid his wife good-night and curl up on the couch. Videl rolled her bottom lip between her two teeth before biting down on it gently.

"Is Pan mine?" She finally asked.

"Of course she is." He replied his voice only adding to Videl's concern. Gohan lacked emotion behind his words as if he had been anticipating her question and had rehearsed the answer.

"How can I be sure?" Videl clenched her hands together tightly sucking in her breath.

"You gave birth to her didn't you? You carried her right?" Gohan asked his voice taking on an air of irritation. "I really don't get what you are…"

"Did I conceive her?" Videl asked wearily. Gohans eyes shot open as his body tensed visibly shaken by the question. He felt his breath hitch in his throat creating a bubble causing his voice to become stuck. Desperately he struggled to swallow it down finding it impossible to do so. Videl stood her body shaking. "You're right that I did carry her and I know that I gave birth to her but is she mine Gohan? Was she conceived in my body or was she just put there somehow?"

"H-how would that even be possible? Have you lost your mind?" Gohan asked finally turning away from her to hide the stunned expression he knew that he wore. Never had he anticipated that she would be so blunt.

"Oh, but it is possible Gohan. With the dragon ball's anything is possible." She said her eyes falling to their family portrait that hung on the wall a few feet away from her. "One little wish would be all it would take if the pregnancy was still early I would think. My only question is who's the father?" Gohans body tensed at the question as he shook his head slowly from side to side.

"This is ludicrous." He said softly wanting nothing more than for her to drop the subject and leave him be for the night.

"Then turn around and look me in the eyes and tell me it isn't true. Look at me Gohan and tell me that you aren't in fact Pan's mother. Tell me that Vegeta isn't her father Gohan!" Videl yelled at him her fists clenching again and shaking at her sides as her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands. Gohan turned around quickly to face her his face echoing only one question. "How do I know?" She asked smirking beside herself at the expression of pure shock that Gohan wore on his face. "I took a lucky guess." She admitted her lids closing to cover her eyes allowing her tears to fall down her face.

"Videl…" Gohan said lacking the words he desperately wanted to convey to her. Videl only shook her head.

"I don't, I don't belong here anymore Gohan. I guess I never really did." She said walking past him towards the outside door.

"Videl wait! Please don't go, you can't just…you can't leave. Not like this." He said taking a step closer to her. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband as her hand moved to rest on the door knob.

"Why should I?" She asked curious as to what reason Gohan may want her to stay. "I know that you aren't in love with me. You never could, not as long as you had Vegeta. I'm sorry that I got in the way of your family and I hope that one day the two of can be together. That's what I want for you and Pan; nothing but happiness. I promise that I won't tell Bulma anything or anyone for that matter. I'll leave that to the two of you." She said opening the door quickly walking out and closing it softly behind her leaving Gohan standing alone in the middle of his living room. His mind told him that he should be relieved but found only guilt and self resentment.


	9. What We Confess

Gohan stood in the middle of his living room staring at the door that had just a few minutes before closed shut by the woman he had shared his life with. Inwardly his emotions roiled and tumbled clashing against one another in an effort to figure out exactly how he was supposed to feel; happiness or great depression?

'This is what I wanted, wasn't it?' He thought to himself sitting down hard on the floor causing the furniture to jump slightly. 'I mean she knows. The worst part is over and she is out of our lives. I don't have to worry about her constantly trying to take the attention away from my daughter. Now Vegeta and I can…we will be….Vegeta…' Gohan felt his train of thought come to a screeching halt at the thought of exactly what Vegeta would do simply because he didn't know.

He was more than sure that one of two things would happen. The first being the man would be overjoyed, in his own way that finally he would be able to be with the family that he said was the only one he had ever truly wanted. The second scenario wasn't as pretty as the first. Vegeta would be enraged that their secret had been found out because if Videl found out then Bulma could find out and all of the nice perks that Vegeta enjoyed by living with a multi billionaire heiress would be gone. He would cease to be able to do as he pleased when he pleased without having to worry about monetary value of such things and live a simpler life. Granted that without Videls money now things would be harder for him as well but at least if Vegeta would accepting to let go of all of the material things that life had given him since taking up residence on the planet earth then they would be fine.

From upstairs Pan's muffled small whimper could be heard as she probably struggled against her blanket to turn over. Gohans eyes moved to rest on the stairs at the sound and smirked beside himself. It was hard for him to believe at times that it hadn't been too long ago that Pan had come into existence. The night that she was conceived had been no different from any other that he and Vegeta had shared in the span of their relationship. The sex had been rough, as it normally was, leaving both sweaty and exhausted. Gohan had lain in Vegeta's arms afterwards breathing heavily and had felt his lover stroke his abdomen.

"Bulma has been bothering me about having another child." He had scoffed as if the idea were insane. Gohan had felt his insides twist at the thought of another person giving birth to his child and had shuddered.

"You say like it's a bad thing Vegeta." He had replied closing his eyes as he pressed himself closer to the other form behind him.

"I don't understand the need to procreate any longer. I have my heir." He said burying his face in Gohans hair.

"What if we were to have our own child Vegeta?" He asked suddenly. He had felt the small energy spike in his lover's energy but if it was out of happiness or annoyance he wasn't able to tell.

"Don't be ridiculous." Vegeta whispered effectively ending the conversation. A month later was when Gohan had first felt the small energy. At first he thought that maybe it was someone from far away, Krillian or Yamcha maybe, but shook it off after a few minutes as he searched out to feel for it finding nothing. It wasn't until the idea struck him to search inwardly did he find it. A small spike of energy sporadically as his daughter began to take form with in his body caused him to pass out. When he awoke Goten and Trunks were hovering over him. They had moved him to the sofa and began the barrage of fifty questions. He answered them until they were ensured that he was in fact fine and had excused himself to his room. He knew that Vegeta had come by earlier in the day to spar with Goku and if with any luck he would be back once they were done.

A few hours passed painfully for Gohan as he waited to tell his lover the news and wondered exactly how he would take it. After was seemed an eternity of waiting Vegeta made his presence known by tossing an insult at his sparring partner.

"Low level piece of sayijin refuse." He had spewed out as the two walked into the kitchen. Goku, who was used to his meaningless insults, simply laughed it off. Gohan smirked to himself as he felt his face flush. Quickly he jumped up and walked over to the kitchen catching both males eyes.

"Hey Vegeta do you have time for one more bout with me?" He asked watching his lover drink his body in with his eyes. Vegeta smirked dangerously.

"Always brat." He replied. The two managed to exit the house after Gohan assured both parents that he would be back in time for dinner. The couple sat down next to the stream that cut through the woods far enough away from the house and covered by the brush to be able to go unseen by two certain demis if they decided to go exploring. Vegeta kissed Gohan passionately running his tongue along his bottom lip moving down slowly to his neck nipping at it. Gohan wrapped an arm around Vegetas neck and grabbed onto one of his hands placing it against his stomach.

"Vegeta I love you." Gohan stated ellicitating a small grunt from the other man in acknowledgement that he had been heard. "I just hope that our baby has your eyes." He said suddenly causing the older male to stop and back away suddenly as if he had been injured. Gohan felt his heart pound against his breast bone as his ears began to ring.

"What did you just say?" He asked his eyes wide in the dimming light creating shadows underneath them. Gohan smiled sitting back on his knees while he placed both hands against his stomach.

"Vegeta I'm going to make you a father. We're having a baby." He replied his happiness clouded by Vegeta's look of pure shock that was written clearly across his face. "Say something." Gohan said after a few moments had passed between them silently. Vegeta shook his head forcefully from side to side before standing up.

"We can't…we can't have this Gohan. This…this thing needs to go away." He said pacing back and forth in front of the younger demi. Gohan stated up at him wide eyed.

"Wha-what?" He asked feeling his head become light.

"You heard me. I order you to get rid of it!" Vegeta had barked down at him causing Gohans oncoming hurt to turn into pure rage. He stood quickly to stare Vegeta down.

"Like hell I will. This baby is mine, yours! I refuse!" He replied.

"Gohan listen to me. How exactly do you think that everyone will react when they find out about it? Tell me how well that harpy mother of yours will take it? Or Kakarot? Or the world? Do you really think that you could simply just get away with this going unnoticed? " Vegeta had said holding no malice in his voice.

"Vegeta I want to do this for you. I want this for us!" Gohan cried out falling against his lover feeling Vegeta snake his arms around his waist holding him to him tightly.

"It would never work. They can't know. You know that. We've been over it a dozen times." He said feeling the other mans tears fall against his neck as he sobbed and eventually nodded his head.

"Alright Vegeta, alright. I'll do what you want. I'll get rid of it." He had said finally causing a sigh of relief to escape from Vegeta. After a quick kiss Vegeta was gone flying home alongside his son to the family he cared about. Gohan was left feeling sick inside and alone. By chance Videl was visiting that night as a small surprise. It had been years since the two had seen each other and aside from one date had never pursued much more than a friendship. In an instant Gohan devised his plan.

Now nearly three and half years later Gohan berated himself for that choice.

"Maybe it would have been best to simply have gotten rid of…" He shook his head forcefully to rid himself of the thought. He stood quickly crossing into his study room and grabbed the phone off of the charger. He dialed the number that he knew by heart and waited as the other line rang.

"Hello, Bulma here." The voice on the other end answered cheerfully only causing Gohans heart to clench further.

"Hey Bulma, it's Gohan." He replied.

"Oh hey Gohan; how's everything? So I guess you guys all know the big secret now too huh?" She asked good naturedly.

"Secret?" He asked his voice becoming hoarse as his throat suddenly became parched.

"Yeah you know about Trunks and Goten being a serious item apparently." She said. Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he nodded.

"Oh yeah that. I know it was pretty surprising." He said.

"I know I mean personally I never would have guessed that my son would ever want to be with another guy but it's Goten and you guys are family already so its fine by me. As long as he's happy." She said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hey Bulma is there any chance that Vegeta is around there was something that my dad wanted to tell him but you know how he is with picking up a telephone." Gohan said his voice masking the panic he suddenly felt rise up in side of him.

"Yeah no kidding tell me about it. Hold on a sec." She said putting the receiver down. Gohan knew that Vegeta hated the idea of taking on a phone but knew that he needed to know what had happened. In the two years since Pan had been born he had always taken an interest in her life and Gohan knew that it pained him not to see his daughter on a daily basis.

"What?" The voice asked from the other end gruffly.

"Vegeta it's Gohan." He replied.

"What do you want brat?" He asked his tone taking on a softer note at the sound of Gohans voice.

"Videl left. She knows." He said taking a deep breath.  
"Well how in the hell did that happen?" Vegeta asked anger vehemently lacing his words.

"She guessed it." Gohan responded feeling at a sudden loss of words and nerve.

"Why didn't you deny it?" He shouted making Gohan wary if Bulma was around but knew Vegeta would make up a believable story if she asked at all.

"I-I tried I really tried." He said feeling the tears build behind his lower lids.

"Obviously not hard enough! It's bad enough that you decided to go against what I initially told you and proceed with…with things but now, this. What the hell do you expect from me!" He stated causing Gohan to shudder considerably. He knew that Vegeta at the moment had hit his maximum rage point and he was grateful that sparks were not shooting out of the receiver.

"I just want you Vegeta. I want you to be here with us. You said after she was born that we were all you needed. Why aren't you here?" Gohan asked his voice choking as he sobbed causing his head to throb due to lack of much needed oxygen.

"What I need is for you to get the hell out of my life! You're more trouble then what you're worth brat! You and that…that thing of yours!" He shouted into the phone and hung up banging it down causing Gohan to yell at the sound that rung in his ears.

"What I need is for you to get the hell out of my life! You're more trouble then what you're worth brat! You and that…that thing of yours!" He shouted into the phone and hung up banging it down causing Gohan to yell at the sound that rung in his ears.

He held the receiver away from his ear for a few minutes staring at it before hanging it back on its hook. His previous state of heightened awareness had worn off leaving him feeling sluggish. His eyes glanced at his surroundings slowly as he attempted to shake off the daze he knew that he was in too no avail. His heart palpitated erratically causing his stomach to churn and his head to spin. How could Vegeta have been so harsh? He could remember a few instances as a child where the older male had spoken gruffly to others but never directly to him. He could never fully remember a time that Vegeta's anger had reached the point of fury with him. He could recall a few times from when he was a child that Vegeta became frustrated with him and had lashed out but now…Gohan placed a hand over his eyes and let out a shaky breath. His chest tightened with each breath that he struggled to take in only causing him to gasp for more air and the sobs to come harder.

From upstairs Pan again let out a soft cry causing Gohan to cast his gaze towards the stairs. If it hadn't been for her then things between them would be fine still. She had caused so many complications, too many problems. Gohan felt his legs move towards the stairs as his thoughts turned in his head. If he had just listened to Vegeta then he would never have had to lie to Videl or his family. He wouldn't have had to worry daily 'what if' the baby had resembled her father. What would everyone think if they realized how much she had in fact inherited from the prince like the way her hair stuck up at times to a straight point on top of her hair or the fiery look that her chocolate eyes could hold in the throes of a tantrum. Videl had figured it out so why hadn't anyone else?

Gohan stopped in front of the nursery door and listened to his daughter babble happily and giggle probably talking to the animals that adorned the border of her bedroom wall. She was the cause of his trouble if she wasn't around, if she had never been born then everything would still be fine. Gohan felt his hand fall upon the door knob and tighten around it as his thoughts turned darker. Different scenarios began to come to mind as he tightened his grip on the knob. He could get things done easy enough and get rid of her afterwards. A fake kidnapping story he supposed would be the best. Some alien or other had shown up demanding Goku and became increasingly displeased with Gohans lack of willingness to give his father up and as punishment had taken his daughter. He knew that he could shift his energy in a way so that to others it would seem foreign. He felt a tight smirk fall upon his lips as his thoughts snuffed out any logic that would heed him in his dark plan. He felt his wrist turn the knob as the door cracked open slightly. He stood in the door way for a moment looking in at the small form of his daughter. She made no move to indicate she needed something and her cries had stopped.

Slowly Gohan felt his feet move of their own accord as he felt logical thought shrink away to the back recess's of his skull. He felt it fall dormant and he knew that he would be able to carry out his plan. Exactly how he was going to play it out he was uncertain but knew that if he and Vegeta were to ever truly be together he would have to correct his mistake. He stood over the girl watching as she breathed in and out slowly indicating that she slept peacefully as her eyes twitched under their lids filling her head with sweet dreams. Normally he would smile to himself and marvel at how proud he was of his child simply because she was his but tonight there was no smile, save for the small twitch that seemed to be plaguing the corners of his mouth. He tore his attention away from her looking around the room for something. He could simply blast her into oblivion, that was a given but even in his state of mind it seemed to final. Undoubtedly he would be able to hide his crime whether there was evidence or not. His gaze turned to the corner of the room where the window seat sat to the array of different stuffed animals that lay on top of it piled on each other. One in particular caught his attention as he strode towards it and picked it up.

For Pan's first birthday Goten and his parents had given her the big plush duckling that was still twice her size. Her turned it over looking at it for a moment before taking it in two hands and walking over slowly back towards the small toddler bed. His heart beat wildly in his chest as gallons of adrenaline seemed to pump through his blood stream causing his head to become even hazier nearly causing him to lose his balance more than once. It seemed to take an eternity to read the girl again when in reality the dormant logical part of his brain knew that it was only a few seconds. He stopped by the side of her bed by her head holding the plush toy in both of his hands. He felt his body begin to shake his knees threatening to spill him onto the floor as beads of sweat formed on his brow spilling down into his eyes to sting and cause an overall nuisance.

'A few moments is all it will take. That's all it took to create her and that's all it will take to get rid of her.' He thought to himself feeling his eyes shut tightly as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. His muscles became rigid and his breathing labored as he forced his eyes back open to attend to the matter at hand. 'She'll never know true pain or sadness. It will all just be like a sweet dream. This life will be nothing more than a past memory for her and she can go to other world and be reborn to a real family and not this bizarre freakish existence I condemned her too.'

He watched his arms extend forward as his hands gripped the toy nearly ripping it in half with the amount of force it took to hold onto it. The toy inched lower to her face with each passing tick of the small unicorn clock that hung on her wall. Gohan brought it back a few times unable to cover he small face and smother out her small breaths of air before at last resolving. 'It's the only way.' He brought the toy back down with no hesitation. It was mere centimeters away from her face when the door bell rang for the front door.

Gohan stopped dead in his action staring blankly down. When the bell rang a second time he blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head. In an instant his mind become more aware of his surroundings. He looked around taking note that he was in his daughters room and looked down to see the large plush toy very close to his daughters head. He tossed it to the other side of the room and took a few steps back his entire body seizing with a trembling that he couldn't seem to shake. He ran a hand through his hair and down his face as tears burned in his eyes as he realized what he had nearly done. He had nearly sacrificed everything in a mere few moments. One more second and it all would have been gone. Distraught he quickly exited the room shaking his head as he made his way downstairs unsure of why he had chosen that particular direction to go. He surmised it was the best option since it was the farthest away from his child when the door bell rang. He stopped halfway down the stairs staring at the hallway that led to the front door. He felt his hand clutch the banister as he nearly tripped over his own feet. The thought of having to see someone at that particular time seemed nearly impossible only wondering briefly who it could be. Videl he supposed to grab some of her things. Goten and Trunks possibly, it was late and if Chi-Chi had decided to kick his brother out he didn't blame them for not wanting to make the trek to west city this late at night. One last person came to mind and that of course was Vegeta.

Perhaps he had thought things through and decided that this was in fact where he belonged. He would open the door and there his prince would be standing there with his arms crossed and frown on his lips already frustrated by the fact that he had flown out there in the middle of the night only to be ignored. Gohan would wrap his arms around him and bury his head into his shoulder. He could already feel his lovers arms snake around his waist and his face be turned to the others as their lips would touch. Tentatively at first since they hadn't seen each other in a while but that would soon turn into a heated passionate kiss as Gohan would be nearly pushed into the house and clothes would be ripped from his body. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs he could already feel Vegeta's calloused hands grabbing at his muscle and pinching at his nipples causing pleasure to run down his spine and scatter throughout his body. He walked into the hallway stopping in front of the door just as he imagined what it would feel like when his prince finally decided that enough was enough and he was ready to take what was his. Gohan's hand fell to the door latch unlocking it before opening the door.

He felt his eyes well as tears fell down his cheeks in cascades as he took in the person on the other side that stood a few inches away from him. With a sob he wrapped his arms around the other and buried his face into the strong chest. Goku glanced down at his eldest son taken back by the sudden display.

"Go-Gohan?" He asked cautiously wrapping his arms around his son. The way that he held onto him reminded him of how Gohan was as a small child. He smiled gently at the memory of his small screaming child clinging to him because he had seen a bug that had scared him or he had fallen down and scraped his knees but it had been well over twenty years since he had shown any display like the one he was putting on now. "Son, what's wrong?" Gohan only sobbed harder clutching at his father more desperately.

After a few minutes Goku managed to walk him into the house and sit him on the couch. He held the shuddering form close to his body as he rested his face against the course hair that smelled of mango. After a few more minutes Gohan managed to calm his breathing down as his sobs become small hiccups every so often. Goku took the opportunity pry his sons strong grip off of him to hold him out as arms length. Gohan rubbed at his eyes to clear them of the tears that still seemed to drip from them and found himself looking at his father. Even after all the years Goku remained the same as he always had. His features were strong yet at the same time wore the sweet innocence that only he were able to maintain. At the moment concern furrowed his brow as his mouth was turned down concern deep in his eyes. Gohan cleared his throat taking in a breath to speak.

"Videl just left the house. She said she was leaving but she didn't say why. I came over to see if you were alright. I'm glad I did now." He said. Gohan felt a cold chill grip at his body as he nodded In agreement.

"I'm glad that you did to dad." He said his voice hoarse and strained still choked off by unshed tears.

"Gohan…" Goku began only to be cut off by Gohan holding up his hand slightly to silence him politely. He shook his head slowly from side to side a few times before taking in a shaky breath.

"Dad, she…found something out about me. Something that no one else knows about and I, I don't know if I'm ready to share that with anyone right now." He stated closing his eyes feeling the lids become suddenly heavy.

"Son you know that I'm here for you. That even though there have been times that I've been away for long periods of time, I've always been here for you. I understand if there's something going on between you and your wife, trust me I understand that all too well but sometimes it helps to talk about it to someone else. A person that isn't immediately involved can provide outside insight and maybe it would be helpful." Goku replied.

"This more than just a skinned knee so to say dad. I really, I really messed up. I hurt her, badly and the worst of it was that it was an ongoing issue. This isn't just something that procured over night it's been ongoing for a few years now." He said. Gohan took in the patient look on his father's face and knew that he wasn't going to get out of not telling him exactly what was wrong. He knew that because of the way he acted he owed it to the man and besides that he was concerned. Gohan remembered back to when he was a child and nothing was more inviting than his father's strong embrace and endless compassion for him. It seemed as if he could fix anything for him and he only hoped now that he would be able to help in whatever way that he could. "When I was about fifteen, a couple of years before you came back home, I began seeing someone. This person is, was, ever important to me. I gave him everything. My mind, soul, my heart, my body…." Gohan brought a hand to cover his eyes as he felt the intense pain behind his orbs suddenly build up and jab inside his skull.

"Him…? Goku asked inquisitively. Gohan nodded his head removing his hand to fall down onto his lap. A small smile graced his lips.

"Yeah…him." He replied simply. Goku nodded his head in understanding. Gohan took in another deep breath in an attempt to steady his voice. "Well things were great, I mean we were together in all ways and it was wonderful dad but I, I screwed up. Remember how Trunks and Goten were saying earlier that it was possible for them to have their own natural child? Well I know it is."

"Gohan…" Goku said simply finding himself at a complete loss for words. Gohan only nodded his head.

"It was amazing just to think that I was going to have a baby with the man that I loved. To know that we had created a new life because of what we had done to show each other how much the other meant. So I told him and he decided that it would be the best to get rid of it. Since no one would understand and it would only ruin things for him. That it didn't matter what I wanted or how I felt it was all what he decided. So I agreed but I couldn't do it dad. I couldn't kill my baby like that not before she had the chance to be born and experience all the great things that life has for us here. That was when Videl just happened to show up so I got with her and a couple of days later gathered the dragon balls together and made my wish. I knew that he still would know that Pan was his but I didn't care."

"Who is Pans father then Gohan?" Goku asked curiously finally finding the words that he desperately struggled with. Gohan smirked at his father.

"Take a wild guess. You've seen her tantrums, who else do you know could throw a fit like that." He stated more than asked seeing the realization dawn into his father's eyes.

"I see, well your story makes more sense now that I know its him. So Videl finally found out because of tonight then." Goku stated.

"Yeah she just put two and two together. I knew that it wouldn't last forever, that eventually I would have to tell her but I just kept putting it off."

"Why didn't you just have her yourself? Why did you have to include Videl in it all?" He asked.

"Well I thought that that way I could still have my baby. No one would think I was a freak and accost me about who her father is since everyone would think that I was." He stated. Goku nodded his head in understanding suddenly feeling a heavy weight fall down into the pit of his stomach.

"Gohan there's something that, that I need to get off my chest." Goku said suddenly. Gohan couldn't help but feel his eyes grow wide of their own accord before nodding in understanding. "This isn't going to be easy for me to say and it will be hard for you to hear and all I can say is that I'm sorry. A while back now, right after your mom blew up at your brother at Bulma's I did something that I know I shouldn't have. Something that if it's found out will hurt nearly everyone we know and care about. "

"Dad what's wrong?" Gohan asked feeling his heart beat loudly in his ears curious as to what could possibly haunt his father so much.

"A couple of days after the fight between your brother and mother Trunks brought Gohan home. I could tell it was them since I felt their energy. That was the day I found out about them because I saw them kiss. I wanted to know why they did what they did with each other. Gohan, a few times Vegeta tried to get me to sleep with him. He said that it was what the sayijins did. That more or less they stuck with the same sex since they could pleasure the other better but that's not the point. I wanted to know and Trunks was there. I don't know why I did it now but at the time it felt so natural." He said.

"Vegeta wanted you to…" Gohan managed out feeling his heart crumble down into his stomach.

"It was a long time ago Gohan when you were still small. I'm sure that he was with you because he cared for you and not because, well not for the reason that I was with Trunks." He replied taking his son back into his arms fearing that the older male had simply used his child for his own selfish pleasure.

"You and Trunks…" Gohan said as the realization hit him full force. He had cheated on his mother with his brothers boyfriend. He knew that if his family found out they would be shattered, much like how Bulma and Trunks would be if his relationship with Vegeta were ever found out.

"Yes it was, it was a mistake. I know that now but I, I can't seem to get it out of my head. Earlier I kissed him just to see if it had been a passing emotion but now I know that I could do it again and probably enjoy it more." Goku said with a sigh.

"Our problems are similar dad." Gohan said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it?" He said with a slight nod.

"No one can ever find out about Vegeta and I." Gohan said finally.

"No one can ever find out about what I did with Trunks." Goku repeated.

"Thanks for sharing with me dad. Do you feel better?" He asked softly feeling his heavy lids drift close as he reveled in the strength and warmth that only his father could seem to give him causing his mind to be at peace.

"Yes I do, how about you?" Goku asked receiving a groggy nod.

"Don't worry Gohan your secret is safe with me son. I promise." He said with a smile and tightened his embrace slightly around the sleeping form of his child.


	10. What We Realize

Shortly after Vegeta slammed the phone down on the receiver he found himself standing in the back yard of his home staring up at the night sky. They always seemed so far out his reach, unobtainable. It was hard for him to fathom after being earth bound for so many years that he had sailed between them going from galaxy to different galaxy only to find an unfortunate enough planet for him to conquer and bastardize by selling it to the highest bidder. Despite his best efforts he felt his body release a shaky sigh as the events of earlier began to haunt him.

He felt as if the ground was going to crumble under his feet at any time leaving him to fall into a dismal abyss even though he knew inwardly that he already was. Wasn't that just what his entire life had been? He had felt that way for years feeling himself sink deeper into repression as he was dominated. That had been the worst part of being Frieza's henchman, the constant need to bite your tongue and the continuous swallowing of his pride. There were times as a child that he could recall he feared he would burst from the pent up aggression that the alien caused him. He shut his eyes as a cold shudder ran down his spine. Too many years, too many nightmares.

Bulma had helped him tremendously over the years. She was after all one of the first ones to accept him and hold out her hand to him. She was the first one to let him know that it was all right to allow your muscles to loosen once in a while and allow the fighting attire to hang in the closet for a day or two. Bulma was in his mind his mate. She was the one he could count on to be there for him throughout whatever may happen be it good or bad. Gohan however was the one that made his blood boil and his nerve endings tingle.

He never quite understood as to why Bulma never quite turned him on the way the demi sayijin did but he did with a vengeance. Vegeta reopened his eyes to find himself once again staring at the velvety black sky as memories surfaced. How long was it after Kakarot's death that he began to take an interest in the boy? Three years? Possibly less he wasn't sure. He was sure that Gohan would know not that it mattered anymore. In the past he had done everything he could possibly think of to deter the younger male from seeking the type of relationship that he had instigated. The relationship that at times like these he regretted.

It had started out simple enough. He had decided that the boy needed to train more and had approached his mother on the subject to which she swore him straight to hell and back several times because 'her' Gohan was going to be a scholar. 'Her' Gohan was going to make something more of his life than just fight like everyone else they knew. Vegeta had turned on his heel and left biting his tongue against the hateful onslaught that threatened to bombard the unsuspecting woman.

The night that the boy had shown up at Capsule Corporation looking for his brother had been the night that changed everything. He had walked out of the bedroom feeling his steps lighter for some reason. It had almost felt as if everything that he had kept pent up inside of him had flowed out with the single climax. Initially he had decided to forget about the entire experience. He found fairly quickly that it was easier said than done when Gohan came back to him. How was it that he knew exactly what to say and do that brought the hazy fog to his mind? Why was it that a single person could make him crumble to their will with a single glance, a simple touch? For a few years the two had been together without a care. Vegeta had to admit to himself that it was fun when things had been simple. A quickie here, a small make out session there until of course everything changed.

He could still see the expectant look on Gohans face as he waited for his reaction to the news that he would have another child. He had known it was possible as long as both parties were willing but when had he been willing. He had made it a point to keep that as far from his mind as possible when they were together so how was it possible? For a few moments it seemed surreal and he was sure it was dream. He recalled little of what transpired except for the sadness that crossed Gohans face when he told him that keeping the child wasn't realistic because it hadn't been. What the hell was he thinking anyways?

Vegeta had assumed the situation was taken care of even though he hadn't heard otherwise from Gohan in a few weeks he had full faith that his lover would do as he commanded with little questions asked. When he found out from Bulma that Gohan and his friend from school were going to be married on account they were having a child Vegeta quickly excused himself from the house and flew off. He flew in no particular direction until he landed realizing he hadn't a clue where he was nor did he care. He sat down heavily on the ground shakily. He had an idea of what had been done but had no real proof to back it up.

The small nagging voice that normally surfaced to torture him piped up reassuring him that it was fine now. That it wasn't his problem now. He knew that it still was however. That regardless it would always be his problem and somehow, someway he had to make it right. By the time Gohan married Videl the baby was born, a small girl with thick black hair that stood up on end. He allowed his eyes to drift to her from time to time throughout the wedding ceremony as the two up front exchanged vows. He had quickly adverted his attention as he felt eyes fall on him to find his gaze locked with Gohans. Granted he was looking off to the side but none the less he was looking squarely at Vegeta and he didn't look happy. He felt as if his lover, at that time he guessed former lover, was simply going through with the proceedings to spite him. As if he were saying, 'This is what you could have had.'

It took Vegeta a few weeks before he sought Gohan out to make amends and ended up giving in to the idea that he would accept Pan as his daughter and have to relent to watching her grow up from a far. He wondered now if that decision had been the right one. He knew that Gohan had felt that with the birth of Bra that Vegeta had attempted to fill some void by impregnating Bulma no matter how many times the demi may deny it.

Vegeta felt his body slump somewhat and wondered now if that had subconsciously been the case. He turned suddenly feeling eyes on him to meet the blue eyed woman that always seemed to be able to match him temper for temper as well as word for word.

"Hey you alright?" Bulma asked casually leaning against the door frame. Vegeta nodded his head once feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest at the sight of her. Even after all their years together and two children she still managed to maintain her lithe form that he had been attracted to from the very beginning. Bulma had gone through another phase of growing her hair long which she now let hang loose to dangle down her back and shoulders. The tight tank top that she wore accentuated her swollen breasts, she was still nursing after all, and wore her hip clinging jeans proudly showing off her curves. Vegeta allowed a smirk to cross his lips. Gohan may grasp his attention for strictly screwing around but Bulma was the entire package. She was his mate after all.

He closed the gap between them quickly taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss against her lips. She muffled softly in surprise at the sudden gesture of affection but welcomed it gladly by wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips harder against his in an attempt to deepen the kiss only to have him move his head away from her smirking the entire time. Bulma let out a soft moan of disappointment causing Vegeta to chortle.

"You should know by now woman that it's terms." He said taking in her pouting lip wanting nothing more than to take her where she stood.

"And you should know by now that I don't turn down a good fight." She replied attempting to place another kiss on his lips. This time Vegeta relented wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her closer to him. With Gohan their intimate moments always seemed rushed and afterwards for him it was as if they had never happened. Not that he didn't enjoy the few the two could find time to have with eachother but for some reason with Gohan he had always found there was something lacking. It was what bothered him the most and why he simply could never fully take Gohan on as is his mate. Gohan turned him on yes but there was hardly any emotion behind it for him. He never truly had any feelings for him other than wanting to ravish him for his own selfish purposes.

The realization hit him hard and he felt every muscle in his body tense. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Bulma either causing her to break the kiss and give him some space.

"Vegeta?" She asked simply. Vegeta released his grip from her and took a step back.

"I'm suddenly not feeling that great." He said as she let loose her grip on him as well. She nodded in understanding taking in his suddenly pale, clammy skin.

"Maybe you should go lie down. I'll be there in a little while I just have to finish something up and I'll be right there." She stated. Vegeta only nodded quickly making his way upstairs into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him finding himself suddenly drained of any energy he may have had. His head swam as he ran a hand over his eyes and down his face in an attempt to clear his mind finding it useless. On unsteady feet he made his way to the bed not even bothering to take off his boots as he collapsed face first onto the soft mattress and comforter. He grabbed for a pillow burying his face in it finding it nearly impossible to make it to the head of the bed.

The uneasiness in his realization left him nauseous as the onslaught of self loathing began. How could he have actually fooled himself into believing that he loved the younger male when all along it had been nothing more than a way to release a side of himself that he knew he never could with Bulma. The energy that he could disperse while he was with Gohan would be too much for his mate. She simply wouldn't survive.

He remembered clearly the first night that he had been with the boy. Bulma had turned down his advances towards her earlier leaving him in a foul mood even before she had left with Trunks and Goten. Gohan had shown up shortly afterwards and from there on the events were a bit hazy but he clearly recalled being the instigator of everything that followed. Vegeta rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling in the dark room. What had kept him coming back then? He shook his head knowing the answer all too well.

Bulma could match him but Gohan gave into him. Everything that he said and did to the male he knew he would do. Gohan jumped at his every command and whim just to ensure Vegeta's happiness. The sense of nausea came back full force causing him to jump up and run to the bathroom barely making it in time. His stomach heaved its contents out painfully causing him to gasp for air in between spasms. Shakily he flushed the toilet when he was certain that he was done and stood grasping the edge of the sink for support to hold himself up. Quickly he rinsed his mouth with water catching a glance of his face.

He was taken aback somewhat by his sunken in eyes that were hollowed out by dark circles. His skin was in fact paler than what it normally was only adding to the haunted expression he wore. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled a similar experience from his teen years. It had been close to eight years since his planet had been destroyed causing him to become Frieza's 'clean up' boy. If a job proved too big for some of his other teams then he dispatched the sayijins. After a particular tedious take over Vegeta had caught a glimpse of himself out of the corner of his eye and stared at himself in silent wonder.

Granted the reflection was slightly distorted in the shattered piece of glass that lay on the ground but it was his all the same. He couldn't quite recall how long it had been since he had seen his own image but knew the last time he had seen it he didn't look that old. His face was smeared with grime and blood but it was his eyes that had sent the chill down his spine. Cold and emotionless onyx stared back at him no matter how many times he blinked to try and fix them they remained the same.

In the past few years he had seen some light come to them but now they were the same as his past days as a mercenary, cold and emotionless. Vegeta shook his head walking slowly back to the bed standing by the foot of it before walking out onto the balcony that was adjacent to the room. He stood staring up at the night sky again heaving a sigh.

"What have I done?" He asked himself unsure exactly what he was referring too. Too many regrets along with too many mistakes burdened the prince weighing on his shoulders heavily. He was unsure of how much time had passed exactly when he felt the small arms wrap around his waist but welcomed the touch all the same.

"Feeling any better?" Bulma asked burying her face into the hard muscle of Vegeta's back receiving a nod in return. "Ready for bed?" She asked after a few moments had passed only receiving another nod. She led Vegeta back into the room both laying down. "I wonder if there's something going around." Bulma said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked curious at her odd remark.

"Well a while ago Trunks was sick too. I just thought maybe there was something going around that made you guys susceptible that's all." She replied half asleep. Vegeta glanced over at his mate as she began to doze as the words stuck in his head.

Trunks had been sick too. It was highly unlikely that the boy had contracted a sickness and Vegeta wondered what secret his son was hiding from them to make him physically ill. Vegeta let out a shaky breath as he edged closer to Bulma.

"Bulma." He whispered softly tucking back a strand of blue hair that had fallen across her forehead. He received a muffled noise as reply. "I haven't always been truthful with you about certain things. I've done a lot of things that could hurt you and I'm sorry." He said uncaring if she heard him or not. "I promise that from now on things will be different. I'll be different. I promise you that because you deserve better than what I have been to you." He said drawing her close to him her breath warm and steady against him.

"Okay Vegeta." She sighed out sleepily reassuring Vegeta that she had caught at least the gist of what he had said and he allowed sleep to claim him as well.


	11. What We Find

To say that initially Bulma had been surprised that her eldest son had suddenly taken on an interest in his baby sister would have been a minor understatement. Sure he and Goten had declared that they were in a relationship and wished to start a family but the initial shock at first of waking up to Bra's shouts to have her diaper changed at night only to make the short trek across the hall and seeing Trunks already sticking the last tab of the diaper in place had been somewhat of a throw back for her. She did have to admit it was nice that she was able to leave her youngest alone with her son and know that she would be taken care of to his fullest capability.

Goten had taken up temporary permanent residence with the Briefs since he had announced, unceremoniously from what she had been told, to his family that he was going to have a child with Trunks. Goten had always been a second son to her and Vegeta as well, though he would never admit it, so to take him in had been second nature. Initially the two had wanted to live on their own in a capsule home which she wasn't completely opposed to but wanted to see both boys at least graduate from high school if neither wanted anything to do with college. Regardless Trunks would take over the family business whether he wanted to or not and it would require at least a couple years worth of crash courses after high school just to ensure he wouldn't run his grandfathers company into the ground.

She heard a stifled yawn come from behind her and didn't even have to glance up from her newspaper to know who the yawner was.

"Good morning Goten." She said in a friendly manner. Goten only nodded offering a half smile as he dragged his feet over to the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of milk before half sliding to the cabinet to get a mixing bowl. "I swear I will never understand what it is with teenagers and walking up. You guys are like zombies in the morning." She stated amused as Goten poured half a box of cereal into his bowl with his eyes closed. He shrugged as he poured his milk and replaced it back in the refrigerator before grabbing a spoon and making his way to the table sitting opposite of Bulma.

The two sat in silence for a moment Bulma sipping her coffee while Goten crunched his cereal both enjoying the quiet for a change. Normally on a weekday it was hectic. Trunks and Goten were consistently late getting up for school leaving Bulma practically dragging them out of bed while she herself tried to get ready for another day at capsule corporation. All the while shouting back and forth to Vegeta threatening him to take care of their youngest child and not just leave her in her play pen to cry all day while he played in the gravity chamber. She did have to admit though that as of late he had become more attentive to the baby as well but there were still days she would come home to Bra sitting on the floor of her pen screaming. Tears streaming down her face and a runny nose to boot.

"So do you mind if we take Bra out for the day?" Goten asked suddenly his voice still husky from sleep. Bulma looked up at him for the first time that day and smirked at the dark messy tangles that lay atop his head.

"Sure if you want. Where are you guys going?" She asked back.

"Just downtown; walk around, have lunch, probably take her to a park. Just something to do instead of hanging around here all day." He replied. Bulma nodded her head.

"Mind taking Vegeta with you too that way I can really have a day all to myself." She said smirking as she brought her mug to her lips taking another sip of the steaming liquid. Goten let out a soft laugh.

"Why do you think we don't want to be here today? He's been on us to train day in and day out with him. I mean I've always known that he was devoted and adamant but damn." He said shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"You have no idea kid." Bulma replied nodding her head in agreement. "Alright well have fun." She said standing up with her mug and paper in hand. "I'll be in my workshop if you need anything." Goten nodded in understanding watching the blue haired woman walk off. He finished his cereal and made his way to the living room creeping quietly to the upstairs bedroom that he shared with Trunks. He opened the door wrinkling his nose for a moment before taking a step back.

"My god it wreaks like sex in here." He stated to himself shaking his head to clear it before walking in. The bed was unmade and vacant as he heard the shower in the bathroom running surprised that Trunks had actually been able to get up by himself. Normally he would lay around lazy holding onto Goten for dear life not wanting to let him go. Goten smiled to himself as he opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway for a few minutes allowing the steam to wrap around him before making his way into the room closing the door behind him.

He took off the sweat pants he had put on before heading downstairs allowing them to fall in a heap on the floor. Quietly he padded across the tile to peer behind the shower curtain at his lavender haired lover. Trunks had his eyes closed as he allowed the water to fall across his shoulders and back as he lathered his hair with shampoo. Goten reached out a hand just far enough to lightly run his fingers down his boyfriends back causing the other to take a step back surprised. His eyes shot open as his foot slipped out from underneath him causing him to slide on the water and soap. Trunks's mouth opened in momentary shock as a muted shout came from his mouth. Goten reached forward in an attempt to grab onto him but knew as Trunks went down it was already too late. He landed on the shower floor with a heavy thud that nearly shook the bathroom.

"Trunks-kun, oh baby, I am so sorry." Goten said attempting to suppress the laugh that bubbled up in his throat as the other sat on the floor of the tub rubbing the running soap from his eyes with one hand as he rubbed a now sore spot on his back where he had hit the faucet on his way down.

"Yeah right." He replied quietly spitting out soapy water. Goten climbed into the tub and sat back on his haunches wiping the soap that spilled down his lovers face.

"I am!" He stated defensively. Trunks cracked open an eyelid only nodding.

"Yeah sure, I believe you." He said a playful smirk crossing his lips. Goten only shook his head in mock anger.

"Fine don't believe me. See if I care." He stated with a pout to boot. Trunks let out a laugh before sighing.

"Alright time to stand back up." He said. In an instant Goten was standing and offering his hand to the other pulling him up despite a groan from the other.

"Awake now at least?" He asked his voice laced with a laugh as Trunks finished rinsing his hair off. He shot a sideways glance at his boyfriend allowing his mischevious smile to break out across his face.

"Oh yeah definitely and just for that I think that you need to be punished." He replied pinning Goten to the wall suddenly bringing his lips to just a few inches in front of his face. He slid his tongue out to trail it down his throat waiting to hear the moan that he knew would eventually escape from the other. Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks's shoulders as the other began his assault giving into the cold the chills that shot down his body despite the warm water that sprinkled above them from the shower head. Trunks allowed his hands to begin to roam tracing lines in taught muscle that only became tighter as he passed by it. He smirk as he brought his mouth over Goten's collar bone kissing down to his stomach. He glanced up to see his lover with his eyes shut tight and breathing heavily thanks to his administrations.

He moved down further falling down to his knees to take Goten into his mouth. The other demi gripped at lavender locks as if to steady himself on the slick surface of the tub and entwined his fingers around the strands. The only sound aside from the occasional moan or suck was the steady hum of the water adding to the feeling of euphoria. The night before the two had simply said good-night to eachother and went straight to sleep. It hadn't been a busy day but Trunks had started complaining that he was feeling exhausted. Leaving Goten not wanting to pressure his boyfriend into anything he really didn't have his heart set on but was left with a dull ache in his groin as Trunks lay peacefully beside him oblivious to his aching need.

The frustration from the night before and Trunks's administrations caused Goten to shudder where he stood knowing that he had no control over his body the way that he normally did. He was completely at his lovers mercy and he knew that he wasn't going to last very long. No sooner had the thought escaped his mind to drift around he felt his body tense as he let out a breath of air that he had been holding unbeknownst to him along with a moan. Trunks gulped down Gotens seed making sure to catch all of the salty fluid that he savored not letting a drop spill. He stood up slowly holding onto the wall for support and smiled at his friend.

"Feeling better now chibi?" He asked cheerfully. Goten cracked open an eye lid and nodded his head once slowly. "Good." Trunks said stepping out of the shower to leave Goten to clean himself up.

Two hours later the two walked down the street pushing a stroller. For the most part they had been window shopping not looking for anything in particular besides an escape from the house. Every so often Bra would babble in her language that only she understood as the walked calling out to different things and pointing. Goten would glance down at her and smirk at the blue haired girl.

"I wonder if our baby will have blue hair." He mused mostly to himself than to Trunks.

"It's possible but I would prefer it if it had your hair coloring chibi." He replied.

"'With your eyes." Goten chided turning his gaze to his boyfriend.

"And your pout." Trunks said smiling.

"I don't pout." Goten said defensively. Trunks turned his eyes to his lover.

"You're doing it right now!" He replied.

"No I'm not!" Goten quipped back.

"Yeah, sure of course you're not chibi." He said stopping suddenly to bring a hand to his forehead.

"Hey you okay Trunksie?" Goten asked concerned.

"Yeah I just got dizzy for a second is all." He replied. "I think I need to sit."

"You're probably just hungry. Come on across the street there's an outside restaurant we can sit down at and grab some lunch." Trunks nodded as Goten took control of the stroller and grabbed his hand to guide him across. He pulled out a chair watching Trunks the entire time as he plopped down into it heavily. He glanced down at Bra deciding to leave her in the stroller as her eyes shut slowly and reopened quickly knowing she would fall asleep soon. Goten sat down just as the waitress came over to their table.

"Hey guys. What can I get for ya' today?" She asked good naturedly.

"Just water." Trunks said softly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You alright darlin'?" The woman asked as she took in the boys pale appearance. He nodded his head a bit carefully not wanting to further upset his body any more than what it already was. "You got to be careful out in the sun there boys it's brutal." She said.

"Yeah it is." Goten agreed with a smirk despite his concern. "Can I just get an iced tea?" He asked politely. The waitress nodded and went off towards the kitchen. The two sat in silence for a while as Goten stared intently at his lover biting his lower lip. Suddenly with out warning Trunks stood up quickly placing a hand over his mouth stumbling over his chair. Goten stood up in a hurry just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. "Trunks!" Goten shouted out as panic shot through his body in waves causing his own stomach to flip.

"I see stars." Trunks said softly as his surroundings darkened around him as he struggled to regain his sight. He felt Goten hold onto him tighter and distantly heard him calling his name.

With a groan Trunks managed to open his eyes finding it still dark. He rubbed at them realizing that it wasn't him but the room that he was in. A machine beeped beside him monitoring his heart rate and an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light he knew exactly where he was. The medical bay that was attached to Capsule Corporation.

"Finally awake?" He heard from beside him. Trunks turned his head slowly to see Goten sitting some feet away from him in a chair. At first Trunks smiled at his boyfriend glad that he was there until he registered that the look Goten wore wasn't pleasant. His normally vibrant onyx eyes were dull against his pale skin as he sat chewing on his lower lip.

"Chibi." Trunks spoke softly pulling down in the mask that he wore. "What happened?" He asked. Goten didn't answer only sat chewing on his lip staring at Trunks. The two sat in silence for a while neither speaking a word. Goten began to shake his head as his breathing became shaky.

"How could you?" He whispered. Trunks furrowed his brow in confusion.

"How could I what?" He asked back. Goten stood suddenly angrily.

"Who's is it? Tell me now Trunks!" He shouted. Trunks stared at him.

"Goten what's your problem?" He asked unsure of what he was being accused of.

"You're pregnant Trunks but it happened when we weren't sleeping together. So tell me who's is it? Who did you cheat on me with?" Goten demanded. Trunks felt his flesh crawl as the words fell from Gotens lips. He was pregnant but it wasn't Gotens?

"No that's not possible chibi. No this can't be happening. This isn't right...I'm so sorry." Trunks began to sob as the realization hit him at full force. Goten walked over to him sobbing.

"Why would you do this to me Trunks?" He managed to squeak out as Trunks only shook his head from side to side. "I deserve to know who did this to you. I need to know who you were with."

"Goten..." Trunks began only to be cut off.

"No, just don't...don't. Just tell me." He demanded. Trunks weighed his options for a moment before deciding that it was better to confess what he had done and with whom.

"Goku." Trunks whispered closing his eyes to avoid seeing the pain and anguish that he had caused his lover. Goten remained silent unsure if he had heard right. He felt his fists clench and unclench as the name sunk into his head. Goku. His father. The one person that he had believed he could trust, the one who would be there for him had betrayed him in the worst way. Trunks opened his eyes to see Gotens eyes blazing that spoke only of murder. "I promise Goten never again. I promise it was only once. Please chibi don't leave me. I love you." He said quickly reaching out to grasp Gotens hand only to have him pull it away quickly as if he had been burned.

"I hate you." Goten whispered striding out of the room leaving Trunks to lament.


	12. What We Put Aside

Goten flew in the direction of his parents house with nothing short of murderous intent on his mind. The scene replayed itself in his mind over and over again. After Trunks had passed out he was taken to the hospital where none of the doctors could figure out what was the cause of his apparent fainting spell. It wasn't until blood work was drawn and a fairly distraught technician was brought in to figure out exactly if it was possible the lavender haired boy was in fact pregnant. Goten had been over the moon as a young girl ran the microphone looking device over Trunks's stomach and the picture on the sonogram came to life. A small arm moved slowly on the dark screen as if putting its fingers to its mouth before moving them back down again. Little legs kicked fiercely as its heart fluttered rapidly in its tiny chest. Goten wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked down at his still unconscious lover wishing in that moment that he would wake up in time to see the first image of their child.

"Well it looks as if the baby is at about sixteen and a half weeks gestation. Everything looks normal, the heart is beating well and all of the organs are functioning properly." She said shutting off the machine and taking out a calendar. "So the baby was conceived on the sixth of November." For a moment Goten basked in his new found joy before her words reached his ears.

"The sixth of November? Could it have been any time before then like the fourth?" He asked feeling his heart suddenly sink into his stomach. She shook her head.

"No any time before the sixth and he already would have been at seventeen weeks." She replied.

"So?" Goten retorted feeling his blood pound into his ears as fear gripped him in the worst way.

"So given the baby's weight and development it was conceived no sooner than the sixth." She stated standing up to wheel her equipment out of the room. She took in Gotens pained look. "I understand and I'm sorry." She said before exiting.

It was at that moment that Goten abruptly dropped Trunks's hand and had ambled over to the chair and plopped down hard. After he left the room he had stormed down the hallway feeling his blood burning it in his veins. It was one thing that Trunks had cheated on him but with the one other person that he had trusted the most. The person who was supposed to protect him and guide him had betrayed him. Goten had shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. He stopped dead in his tracks clenching his fists and unclenching them in an effort to maintain his composure. In an instant his heart tightened as it pained him not to be by Trunks's side. Slowly his legs moved him back towards the room only to stop right outside the door.

From inside the room he could hear Trunks's sobbing and felt the urge rise up in him again to be by his lovers side only to have it be quelled by the sickening thought that his Trunks had been with someone else. The someone else being his own parent. At first he had been certain that he had misheard the nearly whispered name. Trunks's voice had stuck in his throat and Goten had had to strain his hearing. Once the name registered in his mind all that he saw was red. Quickly he walked away from the door only to pass back and forth a few times before exiting the building.

Outside it was bright and sunny. An enormous contrast to how Goten felt. Traffic hummed by with the occasional horn honk and an angry drivers yell to another. Children screamed and played some distance away at a fenced in playground and the birds chirped their sweet songs in nearby trees. The world was as it should be. Life was going on. Goten had been certain that everything would have come to a stand still. Why shouldn't it? After all his world had just ended. His dreams, his love and his heart were all shattered. How dare everyone go on as if nothing had happened. He clenched his fists tighter feeling only the smallest bit of pressure as his short nails dug into his palms and he gritted his teeth.

'It's all his fault. Damn you dad.' He concluded flying off not caring who saw him if anyone. His original intention had been to go straight to Capsule Corp and let Bulma know what a tramp her son was. After some time though he realized he had well since passed West City all together and was headed for the mountains infuriating him even more. The idea of facing his father or any one for that matter hadn't crossed his mind. He had no idea what he was going to say or do when he saw his family but logical thought had been lost hours before.

Each time his anger subsided in the least he would begin to brood over the situation again. He would see Trunks laying there unconscious as the technician broke the news to him ruining everything. His stomach flipped as the realization suddenly hit him nearly causing him to lose his altitude; Trunks, his best friend, his one and only, his Trunks was carrying his younger sibling. With a yell Goten increased his speed.

"Goku! When I find you, you are a dead man!" He shouted into the empty air as Mount Pao came into view.

Goten landed in between his parents house and his brothers. As soon as he landed he had decided to sprint towards his parents house and demand his father face him but something caught the corner of his eye. He glanced over his shoulder before turning quickly on his heels to stare in wide eyed amazement. Gohan had always prided himself in his appearance. From the way he dressed and even acted right down to his yard and home. He had always made sure that the lawn was cut and lush green. The garden always had been tidy and tended to since he had built the house alongside his brother and father but now. In an instant Goten put his own problems aside as he took in the dying grass. Slowly he took a step forward the yellow weeds crunching under his feet as he walked. His eyes scanned and took in everything from the flower bed that was overrun by weeds to the dirty windows and dirt stained shingles on the house. His concern grew to near panic by the time he reached the door. He was worried what he would find inside. Normally Goten would announce his arrival by knocking once then simply barging in but he could gage the severity of the situation and had decided on a more sutle approach. He knocked a few times before waiting patiently with his arms cross against his chest. After a few minutes and a couple of knocks later the door opened to reveal his older brother. Goten's mouth nearly dropped. His hair was sticking every which way except for the right one but that was normal for them. His stubble was long past over due for a shave but it was his eyes that caught Goten the most and made his stomach clench. They were sunken into his skull and devoid of any light. The only thing that illuminated them was his pale skin and dark circles that weighed heavily under his lower lids.

"Hey Gohan. How's it going?" Goten asked clearing his throat in an effort to get his voice under control.

"Hey." Gohan said simply walking away from the door leaving it open to allow Goten to walk in if he chose too. Goten did but regretted it soon after closing the door. He brought a hand up to his nose to shield if from the acrid air that hung in the house. Rotting food and laundry long over due for a wash reached his nose among other things that Goten didn't wish in his wildest dream to name at the moment. He walked further into the house reaching the living room just in time to see his brother light a cigarette and take a long deep drag before exhaling slowly. Gotens eyes nearly popped out of his head in amazement as Gohan grabbed for a bottle of whiskey that sat close by him on the coffee table. He held it out towards Goten in offering. The teenager shook his head quickly. Gohan shrugged and put it down quickly draining his glass. Hesitantly Goten sat in a chair opposite his brother on the sofa.

"So Gohan where's Pan?" Goten asked nervously unsure of how to approach the situation. Gohan took a couple of drags before deciding to answer.

"Mom and dad's." He answered softly pouring more the light amber fluid into his glass. Goten sighed relief as best he could under the assault his lungs were sustaining in the stuffy room.

"How is everything?" Goten asked again after a few more minutes had passed.

"Oh everything's great. Real fucking ducky. How about you?" He asked his voice taking on a mocking tone. Goten swallowed hard unsure of how to answer.

"Things are...fine." He responded feeling his stomach clench as nasau took over painfully. Gohan nodded his head.

"That's good Goten. Really nice to hear that things are so wonderful for you." He replied. Goten interlaced his fingers together digging his fingers into the backs of his hands in an attempt to maintain his composure.

"Yeah." He managed to whisper out. Gohan finished two cigarettes and was about to light another before Goten spoke again. "So what happened?" The question had been on his mind since he had found out that Videl had left his brother. He had had no desire to ask but felt he knew some of the reasons why but relented in knowing that if his brother wanted him to know that he would tell him.

"Why are you here Goten?" Gohan asked suddenly his voice taking on a gruff tone. Goten flinched slightly at the question.

"I came to...to visit with mom and....dad." He tried to control his words as his gaze became hazy and unfocused on the glass that Gohan held in his hand halfway to his lips. He raised an eyebrow feeling the sudden fluctuation in his younger brothers ki.

"Really?" He inquired his tone taking on a hint of interest. He placed his glass back down and put out his half smoke cigarette. Goten only nodded his head once. "So you going over for dinner or something?" Goten shook his head.

"They uh, aren't expecting me." He replied. Gohan watched his brother intently for a moment or two before deciding to feed fuel to whatever fire was burning deep inside of him.

"You know as of late I've been royally fucked over Goten. So I feel as if I can tell when someone else has been screwed and you little brother look like you have been." He commented. Goten swallowed hard his eyes quickly going to the floor as he lowered his gaze to hide whatever it was his brother could see. "What did mom do to you this time?"

"It wasn't mom." Goten replied softly. Gohan raised his brow again.

"Not mom?" He asked. Goten only shook his head once slowly.

"Nope." He replied. "Not...mom."

"Well it can't be dad." Gohan said quietly as if talking to himself. Goten suddenly stood up and began pacing in the room. Gohan watched wide eyed and in near shock at the sudden emotions that flashed across his brothers face; anger, sadness, rage and anguish washed across his features in waves that they were almost hard too distinguish which was which.

"Oh no of course not it can't be dad. I mean he's with out blame right? With out fault? Always the savior. Always the one that you run to when something is wrong. Do you remember when we were younger Gohan and dad said that he would take care of us no matter what, that no matter what he would be there for us...to protect us?" He rambled as he paced back and forth nearly wearing a whole through the floor.

"Goten." Gohan said softly unsure of what to do or say. He wasn't certain of anything at the moment let alone what had happened but it was something to get his normally easy going carefree brother up in arms. "What did dad do to you?" He asked his heart clenching in fear of what he might hear or worse what he already knew.

"All the blame can't be on him though because it wasn't just him. Oh no. It was the other person who had promised me that everything would always be okay only to rip out my heart, puree it then spoon feed it to me." He said vehemently. Gohan stood feeling dizzy unlikely from the alcohol he had consumed. He gripped Gotens shoulders tightly looking his brother square in the eyes.

"Trunks?" He asked already knowing the answer. Goten only nodded his eyes beginning full to the brim with unshed tears that threatened to spill out at any moment. His bottom lip quaked as he attempted to speak.

"They...they...they were.....together....and now Trunks is....he's going too.....they're...." Gohan grabbed onto his younger brother in an embrace holding close for comfort. Goten snaked his arms around the elder of the two and held on tightly for support. "I can't...I just...I can't deal with this!" He moaned as he sobbed causing both to convulse from the sheer power of his grief.

"You don't have to right now Goten and not alone when you're ready." Gohan replied feeling as if he had woken up from a deep sleep. He held his younger brother to him and rubbed his back gently the way he had done when Goten was a baby. "It's alright little brother. It's alright."

"I hate him...I want....I need to kill him. Goku is a dead man." Goten spit out suddenly. Gohan pushed his brother away from him holding him out at arms length.

"No Goten! You have to calm down and give this time to settle in. Afterwards you can go and talk to dad about it. Promise me Goten. Promise me that you won't do anything irrational." The two brothers stared at eachother for some time before Goten finally nodded his head once and wiped his face off with the back of his hand.


	13. What We Promise

A/N: I doubt that anyone is still interested in this story but hey I updated, finally. Very sorry for anyone who is still interested, really I am. Writers block is an awful thing and unfortunately mine lasted a very long time but I think it's passed for this little story. Wish me luck and enjoy.

"For the last time if I hear anything else from you people I'm suing!" Bulma screamed into the phone slamming down the receiver for emphasis. She let out a shaky sigh running a hand through her short hair. For the past four months her days had been consumed by calls and constant knocks on the door from new crews, tabloids, scientists and doctors to name a few all wanting to be the first to see the pregnant boy. It pained the woman to know that her son was being eyed as a freak. From a scientific point of view she could understand the worlds clamoring need for information on what should never have been leaked out but from her own personal view she wanted nothing more than to rip their spines out and choke them with it in order to protect her child.

Naturally Vegeta had been no help but she knew what to expect after being with the man for so many years. She rubbed at her eyes wondering why he himself had seemed so distant from her. It couldn't be that he was that upset over the entire situation since he had said more than once it was possible for sayijin males to become pregnant even though she had to admit the entire situation was extremely upsetting.

The day that she found out of her sons predicament she had received a call from the medical facility that her fathers company owned. Initially she had only been told that her by one of the medical staff that her son had been admitted for observation and that she should come down as soon as possible. She quickly called her secretary making plans on how she was going to handle the overload she was certain she was going to have face as punishment for leaving work early but couldn't help the nagging worry that something was seriously wrong with Trunks.

He had been acting strangely for a few months and she couldn't help but wonder if the reason why he had been hospitalized was the culmination of months of stress over what ever it was. Bulma had arrived a short time later and had been taken aside by the doctor in charge of the ward.

"Ms. Briefs I appreciate you coming down here. I understand how busy you are." The doctor said leading her into a side room that was lined with vending machines. He made sure no one was in ear shot before shutting the door.

"It's my son, of course I'm going to come down. Where is he? Is he alright?" Bulma asked feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"Yes, the young man." The doctor said taking off his glasses with a sigh. He eyed the woman as if uncertain how to continue. "I am just going to be blunt with this Ms. Briefs. Your son is pregnant." Bulma felt her eyes widen as shaky sensation took over her.

"Come again?" She asked her eyes darting around searching for camera's anywhere and waiting for someone to jump out proclaiming it all to be a joke.

"Exactly. I couldn't believe it either but it is true." He replied wryly. Bulma blinked a few times unsure of how to proceed.

"I need to see my son." She said finally wringing her hands together. The doctor nodded.

"Of course." He said making a motion to reopen the door but was stopped by the woman.

"This doesn't get leaked out to anyone doctor. So help me if it does I will make you a very, very miserable man." Bulma said glaring at him. He raised a hand in a comforting gesture.

"I can assure you Ms. Briefs I am keeping this under wraps for the sake of your sons privacy. I am not about to throw away my career for a quick buck." He reassured leaving Bulma still feeling uneasy. She was led to the room where Trunks was finding it hard to even be able to bring up hand to knock. In the end she simply opened the door hearing a slow steady beep accompanied by a swooshing sound. She walked over to her sons bed watching him for a moment as she slept. She sighed looking at the machine that recorded his pulse and oxygen her eyes trailing next to it to the machine that made the swooshing sound. Her eyes followed the wire that was attached to it to the belt across her sons abdomen knowing that it was the baby's heartbeat.

"Well kid it looks like you and Goten can start on that family. I guess I couldn't really believe it was possible but you never cease to amaze me Trunks." She said softly laying a hand on her sons gripping it firmly. Slowly Trunks's eyes opened flicking to his mother who smiled at him sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful mom." He whispered his voice coming out huskier than usual.

"That's normal Trunks. I've got to tell you pregnancy isn't fun so best of luck to you but Goten must be happy. Where is he anyway? I expected him to be here." She stopped talking when Trunks brought a hand to his eyes to ward off the tears.

"I screwed up. I've screwed up so badly I don't think I can fix it." He moaned out through his sobs. Bulma rested a cool hand against his forehead shushing him.

"What happened Trunks? Did Goten break up with you because of this? Well let me tell you it takes two to tango and I'll give him a piece of my mind." She said an edge lacing her words as her blood pressure rose.

"No it wasn't him. He's been, Goten's been so wonderful to me. I...I cheated on him. I slept with someone else. The baby's not his. How could I hurt him so badly?" Trunks said shaking his head from side to side as if in disbelief over what was happening. His insides felt as if they were trembling and his throat kept tightening over the thought.

"Oh Trunks." Bulma said softly closing her eyes tightly. "Who is it?" Trunks remained silent occasionally sobbing out a no ever few minutes. "Trunks who is the baby's father?"

Trunks removed his hand from his eyes to take in his mother. Her brows were knitted together in concern as she tenderly stroked his forehead with her fingertips. He knew that he could trust her, that wasn't the issue. The problem was he knew she would hit the ceiling when he told her.

"Just don't scream or slap me when I tell you mom. Please?" Trunks asked his eyes pleading with her to remain calm.

"It's someone I know isn't it?" She asked giving him a sideways glance.

"Please." Trunks said again receiving a nod.

"Alright Trunks I'll stay cool. Now spill it." She said bracing herself by holding tightly on the teens hand.

"It's Goku." Trunks said softly watching his mothers face turn from concern to anger in a matter of seconds.

"What?" She screamed jumping up. "You did what? Trunks you had sex with...with...but Trunks he's Goten's..." Bulma was beside herself with anger but at who she wasn't entirely sure as flames danced in front of her eyes and all she could see was red.

"I'm sorry." Trunks said closing his eyes as more tears spilled down. Bulma sat back down her hands shaking.

"You have every right to be. Now you're going to pick up the phone and tell him." She said grabbing the receiver holding it up to him. Trunks shook his head quickly from side to side.

"I..I can't." He said the realization of his situation hitting him full force.

"Want to make a bet kid? Now dial!" She yelled. Trunks grabbed the phone from her shakily dialing the number waiting a moment to early before hanging up. "Oh hell Trunks give me the damn phone." Bulma yanked it out of his hand hitting the redial button Waiting for someone to answer.

"Son residence." Chi-chi answered pleasantly. The idea to tell her friend everything edged her tongue but ultimately she knew it would be Goku's responsibility.

"Hey Chi-chi it's Bulma is Goku around I need to talk to him." She said trying to keep the venom out of her words.

"That depends. Is there a big monster somewhere wrecking the planet?" Chi-chi asked her tone coming off bland.

"No not this time." Bulma replied.

"Oh well then he's right here." Chi-chi said. The line went quiet for a moment before Bulma heard it being handed over.

"Hello?" Goku answered as if uncertain. He never did like telephones.

"It's Bulma. Trunks has something to tell you." Bulma replied handing the phone over to her son. Slowly Trunks took it swallowing hard. He breathed heavily into the receiver not sure how he would ever tell the older male what he knew he couldn't avoid.

"Trunks?" Goku asked cautiously.

"Goku, you remember that day that we...you know." Trunks said jumping in head first deciding to just get it over with as soon as he could. He could almost hear the other nod on the other end.

"Uh, yeah I, I remember. Why what's up?" Goku asked quickly. Trunks let out a flustered sigh closing his eyes readying himself for the words to come out.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." The words flew off of his tongue burning each taste bud on the way out. It had been one thing to think but to actually have to come out and say it was another. His heart seized in his chest as silence ensued between them. "Are you still there?" Trunks asked after a moment had passed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm still...how do you know?" Goku questioned cutting himself off.

"I'm pretty far along and the date it matches." Trunks said.

"Trunks does uh, does Goten know?" Goku asked quietly. It was Trunks's turn to have a moment of silence as he chewed his lip drawing blood.

"Yes. Goten knows." He said recieving a heavy sigh as if the older male had been holding his breath.

"I don't know what to do." Goku finally replied shakily.

"Me neither." Trunks conceded mirroring the others tone.

"I need some time to think. I'll come by to see you Trunks, soon. I just...do you understand?" He asked not wanting to hurt an already precarious situation. Trunks nodded.

"I get it." He said.

Bulma swiped a hand down her face reliving that day and allowed her gaze to travel to the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Trunks had stayed in his room more or less since he had come home not wanting to be bothered. She stayed on top of him to eat however and the doctor that had initially told her of her sons condition came by to check his vitals as well as the baby's every two weeks to make sure that all was well. The man swore up and down that he hadn't been the one to leak the news out about Trunks's pregnancy and had threatened his staff to the extent of being sued leaving Bulma fairly certain that it hadn't been any of the medical staff leaving only one other likely possibility that Bulma really didn't want to consider for her sons sake.

'So help me Goten if it was you I'm going to throttle you.'

Trunks sat out on the balcony that was outside of his room staring at nothing in particular. It was unseasonally warm for the early spring and he decided it was probably better for him to get some sun and fresh air then stay in his dark room. No matter how many times readjusted his position he couldn't seem to get comfortable causing him to become more irritated. He felt the fluttery movement again in his stomach. He turned his gaze down to his torso glaring at it as he watched his swollen midsection shift somewhat as the baby moved.

"What do you want?" He asked it exasperated. The first time he had felt it he hadn't known what it was. It was a sensation that he couldn't place and didn't want to acknowledge as being what he suspected it to be. After a few more times however he couldn't ignore it. At first he would poke at his stomach whenever it did it hard enough that it would stop moving or at least to a place where he didn't feel it anymore but as the baby grew it became harder to shrug it off. He sighed placing a hand against the small bump as the baby kicked him.  
"It isn't your fault. You didn't ask to be born." He said softly. "Maybe I should have just gotten rid of you."

The thought had crossed his mind initially but he was left feeling empty and hollow at the idea. It didn't matter anyway. Goten would still hate him and it would never undo what he had done with Goku. If anything it would only cause him more pain and that was something he certainly didn't want any more of. He felt the familiar ki behind him suddenly and he closed eyes tightly.

"Hey Trunks." Goku said walking around the front of him to kneel next to him. The elder male had stayed true to his word and came to check on the demi once a week. Trunks was grateful to a point. He had known that Goku would never leave him alone with everything that was going on however he was there to a point because his 'real' family still needed him. From what he could gather Gohan was just starting to rouse from a severe depression that had nearly cost him his career. When Trunks asked Goku what had caused his eldest to fall into such horrible state he had said simply it was because Videl had left him. The conversation was immediately dropped as Trunks sensed something more to the story but ultimately decided against asking.

"Hi Goku." He replied taking the other mans hand in his tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked him concern in his voice. Trunks couldn't help the smirk that graced his features lightly because he knew that he cared; even if he couldn't always be there.

"I'm doing okay. It's so nice out today. Warm." Trunks said taking in a deep breath of fresh air filling his lungs greedily before exhaling. Goku smirked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah it sure beats staying indoors." He said. He placed his other hand flat against Trunks's stomach rubbing the bulge gently. "The baby's really starting to get big fast. I wonder how much longer until it's born."

"Nobody knows. The doctors can only go by what they already know which doesn't really help me much at all you know." Trunks said with a shrug. "For all they know I could be ready to have it now or in like five years." Goku let out a soft chortle as Trunks shuddered at the thought.

"It's not that bad is it?" He asked the demi receiving a soft glare in return. "Okay, I get it."

"You're going to be there right Goku?" Trunks asked suddenly lowering his gaze to rest on the elders hand as it passed over his stomach.

"Of course I am Trunks." His reply seemed to strangle in his throat as if it took a great effort for him to speak. Trunks sighed.

"Right. Have you told Chi-Chi yet?" He asked already knowing the answer. Goku only shook his head. "Have you heard anything from Goten?" Again he already knew the answer to his question before he asked.

"Nobody knows where he is. It's like he just vanished. Gohan and I tried to search from him but where ever he is he is doing a great job at suppressing his ki." Goku replied. Trunks felt his heart clench.

"You don't think that he, that he did something stupid do you Goku?" The idea that Goten had just decided to end it all had crossed his mind since he ex had gone missing. He would never have considered it before, Goten had never been that type of person but given the current situation and the severe pain he knew he had caused the other demi anything was possible. Despite his fears he still remained hopeful that perhaps his long time friend had found happiness elsewhere. Even if it pained him to think of Goten somewhere else with someone else he figured it was the better scenario.

"I wish I could say that I knew Trunks but I don't so I can't." He said closing his eyes tightly against the fears that plagued him as well. From what Gohan had told him Goten had shown up with murderous intent all directed towards him. He couldn't say that he blamed his son, he would have felt the same way. That was the last time anyone had seen him. He didn't say good-bye to anyone he had simply got up and left with out a glance back. Goke reopened his eyes when he felt a hand fall against his cheek in a comforting gesture. Goku smirked at him again and sighed. Slowly he edged himself closer to Trunks not certain how the other would react seeing as how it depended on his mood. Cautiously he brought his face closer to the demi's inhaling his scent deeply letting it take over him completely. It had changed since he had become pregnant leaving Goku in complete disarray when ever he visited him. It brought out his protective side leaving him wanting only to be by the other males side and ensure that Trunks would stay by his.

Timidly Trunks leaned forward welcoming the extra attention for the day. Every time Goku came over he attempted to steal a kiss from him. Most days he would turn away or avert his attention elsewhere by talking or simply looking away letting the other know that he wasn't interested but today was different. He didn't know exactly why but knew that it was. Their lips met and brushed against eachother softly at first before more pressure was applied and slowly tongues snaked together coaxing them into the others mouth to explore. Trunks moaned into the kiss as his lips sealed tightly against Goku's. He ran his tongue along the elder mans teeth reveling in the taste that was uniquely Goku. Their breaths became labored soon as arousal took over for both. Quickly Trunks broke away adverting his eyes down feeling the crimson blush stain his cheeks.

"I've been uh, kind of worked up lately." He whispered slightly embarrassed at his confession. Goku tightened his hand around Trunks's rubbing his thumb across his.

"Do you need any assistance?" The elder sayijin asked trying to mask the hopeful tone but knew it had escaped him all the same. It was hard to fight the urge to ravage the teen every time that he saw him but kept himself in check for fear of hurting him any further than what he already had. The guilt that Goku felt was tremendous. Not only had he cheated on his wife but he had also broken up his son's relationship with his boyfriend by impregnating the younger male. At night it kept him awake with cold chills and hot sweats as he was unable to think of any way that could possibly make the situation seem okay. It was wrong. Flat out, hands down but still he was attracted to the other. He had surmised that perhaps it was the fact that Trunks was carrying his child but knew otherwise after all he had felt that way before he even knew Trunks was pregnant. He watched as the younger male chewed his lip in contemplation before shaking his head.

"I...I can't. I mean I want too but I just..can't. Sorry." He said softly.

"It's alright Trunks. I understand." Goku said compassionately swiping at the tear that fell down Trunks's cheek.

"Why can't I though? I mean it's not like it matters? Fuck, Goten's gone and I'm already knocked up with your kid. Why can't I just say screw it?" He asked turning his anger inward on himself. He looked to Goku hopefully as if he held the answer for him. Goku only shook his head.

"I don't know honestly. Maybe it's because you still care for Goten." He said his mouth turning into a frown at the sob that escaped from Trunks's chest.

"I do still care for Goten. I still love him so much that it hurts. I just wish I knew where he was. Even though I know that he doesn't want to see me anymore, that he hates me I just wish I knew he was okay." He groaned out as his breath hitched in his chest causing him to hiccup. Goku wrapped his arms around Trunks's shoulders tightly resting his head against the lavender locks as Trunks clinged to Goku's gi burying his face against his chest.

"I'm sorry Trunks. Truly, I am so sorry." He whispered receiving only another sob. "I'll make it up to you, somehow I will. I swear it."

What transpired next threw the elder male for a loop as Trunks moved quickly crushing his lips back against his. Feverishly Trunks raked his hands up and down Goku's chest before wrapping them tightly around his neck. Goku wasn't sure how to respond at first but all too soon his body took over his mind as he ran his own hands up and down Trunks's back. The two back off slightly from the other breathing heavily.

"Let's go inside." Trunks whispered seductively his blue orbs sparking with lust.

"Do you think that that's a good idea?" Goku whispered back wanting nothing more than to entangle with the demi prince once more. Trunks nodded his head once leading Goku by the hand into the bedroom. Soft kisses were exchanged as hands roamed and articles of clothing were removed. In a sweaty heap both males landed on the bed. Goku held Trunks close to him as their tongues tangled against eachother and he reveled in the others warmth. He felt his incredibly hard member stiffen further as he ground it into Trunks's causing the demi to moan into his mouth. They broke away for a few moments at a time to glance at eachother before resuming the tongue war. Trunks snaked his hand across Goku's back bringing it to rub at the spot where his tail used to be causing the elder to shiver as a pleasurable chill shot up his spine. Trunks ended the kiss with a small laugh moving his mouth to Goku's neck laying a soft kiss against it. His warm tongue licked the sweat that beaded against his skin dipping into the hollow in between his collarbone. "Trunks, let me...let me taste you." Goku whispered huskily.

Trunks straigtened himself back out nodding watching and moaning as Goku slowly worked his way down his body laying soft kisses against his sensitive flesh leaving goose bumps in his wake. He stopped at Trunks's swollen midsection ghosting his fingers across him kissing at the spot where the baby had started kicking.

"I love you." He whispered softly to his child nuzzling against the other male for a moment before moving down further wanting nothing more than to give Trunks some pleasure even if it was only a for a moment. It was the least that he could do. He had never performed the act on anyone else other than Chi-Chi and couldn't help but swallow down the lump in his throat as he timidly flicked his tongue out across Trunks's head before taking it in his mouth to suckle on it. Trunks grabbed a fist ful of coarse spiky hair as he arched his back pushing his organ deeper into the other's mouth reveling in the warm wet cavern of Goku's mouth. It had been so long since he had been with anyone he could barely control himself as he bucked his hips quickly wanting nothing more than a release from his overwrought state of being. Fairly soon Goku caught onto the pace moving his mouth as well as a hand up and down the length giving into the others moans and soft words of encouragement.

"Goku, I need you please." Trunks groaned out hoarsely as his member strained under the pressure the other was applying to it. Goku sucked on him one last time before covering him with his body.

"Are you sure?" He asked feeling his own aching need make itself more known at the prospect of such sweet release. Trunks nodded quickly wrapping his arms around his neck bringing him down into a kiss that was slow and sweet. Goku positioned himself at Trunks's entrance rubbing his tip against it teasingly. Trunks let out a moan as he pouted causing Goku to laugh slightly. "Alright, alright." He complied easing himself into the tight muscle slowly wanting it to last for as long as possible. Trunks brought his hips up slightly to try and accomodate his engorged midsection relenting on letting go of the other male so Goku could straighten himself out a bit more. He grabbed onto the demi's hips rocking into him sheathing himself in the others body. The young prince moaned out his name as he hit the spot that lay inside of him causing ripples of euphoria to cascade down his body. He gripped at the sheets on his bed as Goku began to pound into him harder huskily issuing out the demi's name.

Trunks felt the elder male's hand grasp his length at it's base to move quickly up and down the shaft. He arched his back to keep up with the pace allowing the heady sensation of oncoming orgasm to rack his mind as it lulled to that pleasant place that he had missed. All too soon he felt the pressure reach it's breaking point as his seed shot out of his body spraying across his both of their abdomens.

"Yes..yes. That's it Trunks. Kami, you are so beautiful Trunks-kun." Goku managed to strain out as his body tensed and trembled as his orgasm ripped from him leaving him helpless to stop it. He felt his member pump into the demi filling him before he went flaccid somewhat. He pulled out of Trunks taking the other male into his arms resting his face against the sweaty locks of hair. Trunks rested his head against Goku's chest breathing heavily at first before it evened out as he dozed off with out another word spoken.

Goku waited a while making sure that Trunks was in fact asleep before moving off of the bed to grab his clothes. He showered quickly in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and dressed himself. He covered Trunks with a sheet resting his hand against his cheek for a moment before placing it against his stomach feeling the baby still kicking a little. The movements weren't as rough as they had been earlier in the day.

"Did we wear you out little one? Go to sleep and give your, uh...give Trunks a break." Goku whispered softly. He felt his heart clench as he turned to walk away not wanting to leave neither Trunks nor his child but knew it was how it had to be. A small nagging voice edged into his thoughts assuring him that it didn't have to be, that it could be different. Goku shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to make empty promises to the other male when he knew that he didn't have any grounds to make them on. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him but knew that when Trunks woke up undoubtedly he would.

Goku let his feet leave the balcony deciding to fly home to clear his mind instead of transporting when in a flash Vegeta blocked his way hovering a few feet away. The two Sayijin's both glared cautiously as the other sizing eachother up as they always had but this time was different. It wasn't going to be a physical skirmish they would ensue but an emotional one. The two had kept their distance from eachother for various reasons but in the end ultimately knew it would come down to a confrontation. Vegeta had known Goku was there and had simply waited for the opportunity to confront him.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said icily.

"Vegeta." Goku replied in turn his tone taking on the same edge as Vegeta's. "It's only fair." Goku knew that Vegeta had caught where he was leading him when he nodded his head once.

"Yes I suppose so." He stated.

"You've never told Bulma, have you?" He asked the elder prince.

"You have yet to tell your wife." Vegeta replied as if in answer.

"We owe them that much Vegeta. For everything we've ever put them through. We owe it not only to them but to our children, all of them." Goku said sternly. Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously and Goku wondered if the elder Sayijin was getting ready to attack him. Suddenly Vegeta backed down moving his gaze to the sky staring at the streaks of color that the sun reflected as it began to set.

"Yes but only if you do." He said bringing his attention back to the other. Goku nodded his head once.

"Tonight." He replied receiving a nod issuing the silent promise between them. Both knew that it would probably mark the end of everything they had known, their lives and families would be altered for forever but it was the right thing to do. They owed the people that cared for them at least the truth.


	14. What We Face

Quietly Vegeta slid open the back door that led into the kitchen not wanting to make his presence known. He had watched Goku fly off in the direction of Mount Pao knowing that the younger sayijin would do as he had said leaving Vegeta feeling shaky and anxious.

It was one thing to say you do something but to actually do it was another. The guilt of having a double life had ate away at him since he had come to terms with Pan's inevitable birth yet still he had pursued it. It was an exhilarating change of pace away from the normal tasks of training or helping Bulma with mundane chores such as shopping. From the start he knew that the affair he had started with Gohan could never have lasted but knew it had gotten out of control long before the girls conception.

The younger demi had taken up residence in Vegeta's mind for the first year that they were together simply because he knew that in Gohan he would find pleasure and release that he could find in no other. He cared for him, over the course of the years he couldn't help it but it was more of a fondness for a friend than anything else. When Gohan had whispered lovingly into his ear in their most intimate moments Vegeta had simply screwed his eyes shut remaining silent by biting his lip. He had in the heat of passion a few times said certain words that he knew the other had taken as endearment much to his chagrin later.

No matter how many times he had willed himself to push the other away before it was too late he couldn't seem too. He shook his head wishing in the back of his mind that he had stopped it before it had gotten so out of hand while at the same time he knew that he could simply make it all go away. One wish and everything would be alright again. Hell, he could even erase his son's pain by wishing away the bastard child that Kakarot had impregnated him with but at the same time couldn't seem to bring himself to do so.

Sure he could ensure it so no one would remember any of it and things would be as they had been before but he would know and Vegeta was tired of feeling the tremendous weight baring down on his soul from guilt that he had caused his loved ones and friends pain leaving them none the wiser. Who was he to make that decision? The damage was done it would not be erased. He would have to deal with the consequences of his actions no matter how devastating they may be.

He walked into the living room watching Bulma cuddling Bra against her as she hummed softly soothing their child to sleep. Vegeta smirked to himself walking around the couch to sit on it across from Bulma as she rocked in her lounge chair. She looked up at him tiredly as if she had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders and sighed.

"I can't wait for her to fall asleep. A nice hot bath will do me wonders." Bulma said keeping her gaze on Vegeta.

"More phone calls?" He asked causing Bulma to startle slightly.

"Surprised you noticed the way you've been extra anti-social lately." She responded flatly.

"I've had a lot on my mind as of late." Vegeta said trying to keep his voice steady as it threatened to waver.

"Such as?" She asked lowering her eyes back down to her daughter. She grasped one of her small arms picking it up feeling some restraint still knowing that she wasn't asleep yet. She brought her attention back to Vegeta waiting for him to answer. She wouldn't have been in the least bit surprised if he had simply stood up and walked away but when he opened his mouth to speak she had the distinct feeling that a flood gate was being broken down and she wasn't necessarily going to enjoy the oncoming waters.

"Such as, Trunks for one and the mess that that boy has gotten himself into." Vegeta began. "It is…it…" He became frustrated letting out a scoff at his sudden inability to vocalize his thoughts rationally without them seizing in his throat. Bulma watched her mate flounder visibly seeing the distress he was in and decided to take it easy. She knew that when he was unable to gather his thoughts it usually meant something was seriously bothering him and pushing him would only result in the two fighting heatedly and her never getting the information out of him.

"Trunks will have to live with the decisions he has made. The only thing we can do is help him to a point." Bulma said receiving a startled glare from Vegeta as if she had awoken him from a trance. He regained himself quick enough giving her a curt nod and a small grunt of agreement knowing well that she had caught on to his brief moment of surprise.

"Yes well regardless no matter how much help the boy has it will still be hard for him to accept such a life altering occurrence." He said this time watching Bulma nod in turn.

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing. Granted I wish for his sake it hadn't turned out the way it had but I can't help but feel a little excited about it even if Trunks isn't. I'm sure once the baby is born he'll lighten up." She said testing her daughter again sighing contently when the small arm plopped back down. "Finally, asleep."

Bulma placed her daughter in the playpen for the time being not wanting to run off just yet even though the idea of warm water and being submerged in scented bubbles was incredibly appealing. She said back down in her chair resting. The couple never took their eyes of the eachother as if waiting for the other to speak first.

"It could just make things harder." Vegeta said finally breaking the silence.

"Well it isn't easy I mean it's a lot of work." Bulma said with a shrug. "You should know that by now."

Vegeta visibly winced being the first to lower his gaze leaving Bulma to brace herself against the oncoming storm. She had no idea what it was that Vegeta was going to tell her but knew ultimately that she wasn't going to like it. The gnawing fear in her gut assured her that much.

"Bulma there is, there is something that I have to tell you." Vegeta said deciding that easing into it was the best way for him to be able to sum up the courage to be able to tell her what he knew he should have said from the very beginning. "I have been…unfaithful to you."

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest feeling her throat tighten at his words. She kept her eyes locked on the male in front of her feeling her body begin to shake with anger while she attempted to maintain her composure.

"Oh?" She asked the word grinding into Vegeta's soul edgewise leaving his own being feeling icy cold.

"Yes." He said simply not wanting to continue but knew it was already too late.

"With who?" She asked her voice still laced with ice as she spoke. The way that Vegeta looked down and began shaking his head reminded her of Trunks. The two did look alike at times and normally she would have smiled at the similarity between her mate and their son but with her blood pumping as her heart attempted to keep up with the amount of adrenaline she was producing there were no smiles only a sudden bitterness that swept through her at an alarming rate.

"For a few years now…" Vegeta said unwilling just yet to give up the person's name causing Bulma to hit her maximum rage.

"Who…is it!" She demanded through gritted teeth attempting to keep herself from screaming at him. Vegeta brought his gaze back to hers relenting that she deserved at least that much from him. He inhaled sharply to steady himself against the onslaught he knew she would deliver.

"Gohan." He said straightening himself out watching as the information sunk into her head. She nodded her head slowly a few times and closed her eyes before letting out a sharp brutal chortle.

"Really?" She asked flatly reopening her eyes to glare icy daggers at him from her luminous blue orbs that he knew were shining with unshed tears.

"There is more." He said.

"Oh, but of course there is; please do continue Vegeta." Bulma said her tone taking on a sweeter note seeping with sarcasm as she feigned mock surprised.

"Pan is…she's mine." Vegeta said flatly. Bulma sat forward in her chair furrowing her brows.

"Videl gave birth to her. She is Videl and Gohans daughter." She said wondering where she was being led before her eyes widened. "The dragon balls." She whispered out all moisture being sucked from her throat. Vegeta remained silent as Bulma's genius brain pieced the puzzle together. She stood slowly as if under great strain seemingly remaining composed. Inwardly she was in turmoil. Her entire being had been shaken to it's very core leaving her drained and not wanting to move forward let alone stand.

"You need to leave." She said softly. Vegeta nodded his head once in understanding standing up as well. He turned to walk back out the way he had entered the house when Bulma quickly intercepted him with her hands on her hips. "So that's it; nothing else? You just turn tail and take off. How unlike you Vegeta."

Vegeta knew she was doing it to start a fight with him. Over the years he had given into her temper tantrums and the way she seemed to enjoy baiting him into an argument but as far as he was concerned there was nothing for him to contest. He had wronged her in the worst way possible; she had every right to be hurt and angry.

"What is there left to say?" He asked wearily exhaustion creeping into his voice.

"How about 'I'm sorry Bulma for cheating on you with some kid that I've known since he was like five and for ruining our family'." She shouted.

"You should know me by now." He was unable to keep the pained strain as he spoke and Bulma visibly softened although she still seethed with anger. Vegeta made his way past her placing a hand against the glass door to open it when her own small smooth hand gripped his own as she placed on top of his.

"I don't…I don't want you to go." Bulma said gently. Vegeta stared at their hands feeling his eyes widen.

"How can you not want me to leave after…everything?" He asked. Vegeta felt his heart pound into his chest at full force waiting for her to answer. He half expected her to dig her fingernails into his skin and start screaming at him but there was nothing just silence. He glanced back at her taking her in. Her short blue hair was growing out again leaving it in strands lying across her face. Her blue eyes grew darker with each tear that fell down her face.

"I do know you Vegeta and I know that you're here because you choose to be here. If you wanted to be with someone else, somewhere else you would have years ago." Bulma said staring straight ahead of her stoically as if afraid if she were to move she would break. "I hate you for doing this to us, to our children but at the same time it would hurt worse if you were gone. Regardless of what you have done I still care for you. That will never change. On the other hand I can't trust you and I want you to know that I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again."

Vegeta let out the breath he had been holding in shakily. He gripped her other hand in his squeezing gently.

"I understand." He said gently. Bulma let out the sob that she had been holding back in an agonizing gasp that hurt her chest. In an instant she wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta soaking the front of the muscle shirt he wore.

"I hate you…I hate you." She cried out shaking her head from side to side and gripping the fabric of his shirt into her fisted hands. Vegeta held onto her tightly waiting at any moment for her to turn on him with her fists and her words but there was none of it. They simply stood in their kitchen as the sun set outside below the horizon.

By the time that Goku arrived home it was already dark. Undoubtedly Pan was already asleep and Chi-Chi would be finishing dishes or folding laundry. She didn't scold him for leaving anymore as if she had come to accept it but he doubted she knew where he was going and for what reason. He hesitated for only a moment before walking into the living room standing in the doorway watching his wife as she simply sat reading a book. She was still lovely even after all of their years together. Goku had wondered when they were first married how he would learn to live with someone again after more or less being on his own for so many years but with Chi-Chi it just came naturally. She had taken care of him over the years simply because she loved him. Despite her raving mood swings and her sometimes irrational thinking he knew that she had only ever wanted the best for her family and he had repaid her by cheating on her with her best friends son.

Images of Trunks underneath him aroused and sweating came back hauntingly in his mind's eye causing shudder. He had to at least be honest with her before things got too out of hand. She deserved that much after everything he had put her through over the years.

"So are you just going to stand there all night?" Chi-Chi asked suddenly startling Goku out of his thoughts. He shook his head.

"No. I was just looking at you. Is that okay?" He asked walking to sit down next to her on the sofa. She shrugged slightly resuming her reading for a minute or so the only sound in the room the tick of the clock. Goku stared straight ahead of him wondering where he could begin judging that maybe it would be better off to just come out and say it.

"Where do you keep going?" She asked placing her book down on her lap turning her full attention to her husband who sat almost statuesque with his hands gripping the fabric of his pants tightly.

"I've been going to see how Trunks has been doing." He said truthfully knowing that the conversation was going to take a turn in the direction that it needed to go in.

"Why Trunks? As far as I'm concerned we owe him nothing for what he did. Chasing Goten away from home and being unfaithful." She said quietly as if it was something that she wanted to keep it to herself. "Honestly Goku I would have gotten over the fact that they wanted to be together and raise a family. It would have been better than this. I just want things to be normal again, happy."

Goku took a deep breath to steady himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Chi-Chi things are never going to be normal again and I'm sorry." He said softly. Chi-Chi eyed him for a moment before deciding to answer.

"Why do you say that?" She asked timidly wondering if he learned something of Goten's whereabouts immediately regretting all of the cruel words the two had exchanged over the last few months that she had seen him.

"Because I…the baby that Trunks if having….Chi-Chi it's…"

"No!" Chi-Chi stood up quickly covering her hands over her ears as if shielding herself from what she knew she didn't want to hear. She felt her hot tears warm on her cheeks as they spilled from her chocolate colored orbs. Goku stood as well taking her hands away causing her to bring her head up to look at him shaking her head as she did so. "Don't say it. Don't say it because if you say it then everything will fall apart. If you say it then everything…everything…"

"It already has Ch-Chi. It doesn't matter if I say it out loud or not. It won't change the past; the damage has already been done." Goku said feeling his head and his heart ache as she crumbled in front of him to fall on the floor sobbing. He knelt down next to her. "Trunks and I are having a baby. I cheated on you and I know that this isn't going to help but for what it's worth I am so sorry."

Chi-Chi didn't respond and after a while she stopped crying altogether leaving Goku to wonder what to do next. Normally he would embrace her resting his head against her hair telling her that everything was alright but it wasn't alright. That and he didn't know how Ch-Chi would respond to a physical gesture.

"Chi-Chi." He said gently placing a hand against her shoulder not having to wait any longer for a response. She let out an enraged scream that sounded like a battle cry almost. Her voice cracked in her throat but still she screamed until she was left deprived of oxygen and her shoulder heaved as she filled her lungs. In an instant she shrugged away from his gesture of comfort and stood up clenching her hands into fists as her sides.

"Get out!" She screamed grabbing something off the end table throwing it at him. Goku easily jumped up to his feet dodging the attack as more were thrown at her. "Get out! Get out!" Her barrage didn't stop until Goku had backed himself up to the front door and quickly opened it to spill out into the night. He heard something smash against the door from the other side followed by more sobbing. He placed a hand palm down flat against the wood shutting his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered knowing well how empty it sounded but knew none the less that it was all he had to offer at this point.

His words flew over the keyboard deftly already knowing where each key was from years of practice. He knew how fortunate he was to find a place to live let alone a job but still he couldn't rid himself of the horrible feeling that resided in his soul. He often wondered what his family were doing and of course Trunks. In what should have been his final year of school he was worrying over bills and debts even though he knew it was all of his own doing.

Goten could have stayed with his brother but had seen in his mind the scene of fighting his father over and over again too many times to want to make it a reality. At the time he had known that if he saw the other male that that was what would have happened causing another mess in itself. He had resolved to simply turn the other way. Go somewhere else and start over but as hard as he tried to ignore the past he knew that there was no way he would ever be able to rid himself of it.

After the anger had subsided he was left with an incredible feeling of emptiness and he began to realize everything that he had lost.

'I should have gone back into the room.' He thought not for the first time in the last few months. He wondered how different things would be right now if he had. The sound of Trunks's sobs still echoed in his ears causing his heart to seize as he knew that his ex was probably tormenting over more than one person should have to endure alone. 'And if I know Trunks he is doing it alone.'

While everyone saw Trunks as charismatic and a natural born leader he was only those things outwardly. Goten knew him to be soft spoken and wanting his solitude. He stopped typing trying to focus on the words that appeared on the screen only to have them cloud and haze together as tears formed in his eyes. He missed him. As much as he didn't want too he still missed him.

There was the part of him that wanted to see him again, the part that willed him to pick up the phone and call him or even send an email until the idea of seeing Trunks came to mind. By now he was more than sure that his ex would be very pregnant. Goten shook his head unsure of how he would be able to handle that scenario. A small smirk formed on his lips knowing that he would be undeniably cute but it soon turned down as the all too familiar realization hit that the baby wasn't his.

He stood away from his chair scrapping it against the floor as he stood wanting to just feel better again. He wanted everything to be alright knowing that it never truly would be but inevitably he was only delaying what he should have done months before. He ran a hand through his short spiky locks taking a deep breath.

'The question is, how do I go about it?' He supposed that he could give his ex a call but would Trunks even answer was his next question. An email would work he supposed but that just seemed to impersonal for such a delicate matter. Goten shook his head again knowing the best way would be to approach the situation head on and stop hiding from it but first he needed to fix something.

He picked up the phone dialing the familiar number hearing the ring from the other end buzz noisily causing his head to ache.

"Hello." The person on the other end sounded frail and worn. Goten swallowed hard barely recognizing his own mothers voice. He swallowed hard willing his voice to speak past the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

"Hi mom." He said softly as if he had called her just the other day. Chi-Chi remained silent for a moment and made a sound that resembled a sob.

"Goten?" She whispered hoarsely into the phone. "Is…is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me." He answered hearing more sobs. "Please mom don't cry. I was wondering if…if I could come and visit. I'd love to see you again. I miss you."

"Y-yes of course Goten." She said.

"Great. Really. I'll be able to come by for Thursday. Is that alright? It's my next day off." He said.

"Day off?" Chi-Chi repeated.

"Yeah well work and all of that fun stuff." He said grinning.

"You got a job?" She asked gently but still sounding surprised.

"Well I had too if I wanted a place to live and food to eat." He replied.

"What about your writing?" The question caught Goten off guard completely.

"What about it?" He asked in reply wondering what direction she was heading in.

"Are you still writing?" Chi-Chi questioned leaving Goten with his mouth slightly agape surprised a little. Was she showing interest in his writing?

"A little here and there nothing really though. I've been so busy lately." He said.

"Goten I'm…I'm sorry. For everything." Chi-Chi said quietly. Goten shut his eyes feeling his lips tremble as a new onslaught of tears threatened to overtake him but he successfully warded them off.

"Don't worry about it mom. All of that stuff, we can talk about it on Thursday." He said.

"Right Thursday; if you can't make it I'll understand." She said again her voice coming off as if at any moment she would shatter into millions of pieces.

"Not only do I promise I'll be there but I'll bring you a present." He replied in an attempt to ward off her sadness.

"Alright then Goten. I love you." She said sincerely. Goten gripped the receiver tighter in his hand.

"I love you too mom. See you soon." He bid her good-bye and she did the same while both mother and son were unwilling to be the first one to hang up. Goten clicked the phone off finally sinking to the floor in a heap sobbing.


	15. What We Fix

Growing up or even a few months prior Goten never would have guessed that he would ever feel uncomfortable in his childhood home. As he sat across from his mother at the kitchen table not many words were spoken leaving the demi slightly on edge and fidgety.

"So what do you do for work?" Chi-Chi asked bringing the cup that she had filled with tea to her lips sipping slowly. Goten swished his own tea around in the cup and cleared his throat before answering.

"Just office work; I got it because I have some decent typing skills and know my way around a computer. It's nothing big just a cubicle type deal but it pays the bills." He replied a small smirk gracing his lips. Chi-Chi nodded her head once.

"It's a shame you didn't get to finish school but I'm glad that you're doing alright." She said. Goten shrugged.

"After…everything I just wanted to get on with my life already. Now that I've been on my own for a while it would seem kind of ridiculous going back to high school anyway." He stated. Again Chi-Chi nodded.

"Yeah." The two sat in silence again uncertain where to begin exactly. After half of his cup of tea was gone however Goten decided to break the ice.

"Where's dad?" His voice came out hoarser than what he had intended it too but the name seemed to get stuck in his throat and stick no matter how many times he attempted to swallow it down. Chi-Chi didn't answer right away. She turned her gaze towards the back door and Goten half expected her to say that he was on his way home leaving him uncertain if he should stay or make his leave.

"Your father and I are not together anymore." Chi-Chi said turning her attention back to her son. "It hurt too much."

Goten felt his eyes water as he let out a small gasp leaving him incapable of speaking. He nodded his head a few times.

"I'm sorry mom." He said finally in a whisper.

"For what Goten?" She asked curiously.

"For what happened between us." He said looking down at the table. "Really, really sorry. If I had just did what you told me to do like Gohan and been a better son then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Is that what you think? That what your dad did is your fault?" Chi-Chi asked slowly as the realization of what her youngest had just said hit home. Goten remained silent. "You have nothing to apologize for Goten. I started all of this with my big mouth." Goten brought his eyes back to his mother to see a small smile playing across her lips. "What I said that day at Bulma's…I didn't mean it. I should have explained it to you at the time before I just exploded. "

"Mom you don't have too…" Goten began but stopped when his mother held up her hand to shush him.

"You deserve at least an explanation after everything you've been through." She started clearing her own throat as she attempted to swallow the thick lump down. "Your father and I had tried for several years after having Gohan to have another child but eventually gave up especially when it became clear that there were times that Goku wouldn't be around for who knew how long. When I found out about you your father had recently died and I was beside myself with grief. I didn't know if I could handle having a baby without him. That is why I asked Bulma for the money but I've always been extremely grateful that she didn't. It would have been the biggest mistake of my life. The day you were born was bitter sweet just because I missed your father so much but I wouldn't change it. I love you Goten. You're my little boy no matter how big you get."

Goten wiped at his eyes nodding his head.

"Thank you." He choked out.

"I have never been ashamed of you or hated you. I know that my temper gets out control sometimes but it's just a part of who I am. I've tried to change it but it just gets me angrier." She said with a shrug. Goten let out a short laugh.

"Yeah that sounds about right." He replied taking a swig from his mug.

"Your father and I aren't together anymore but I still love him and that is what makes this so difficult. He says that he still loves me and I do believe him." Chi-Chi said melancholy lacing her words.

"How do you know mom? How do you know that he still loves you?" Goten asked with genuine interest.

"I know because I know him Goten. Your father and I have been together for a long time. I know him on a level that no one else does and at times better than he knows himself. So when your father calls me to ask how I'm doing and says that he loves me I know that he's telling the truth." She said.

"Are you two going to stay apart or will you get back together again?" He asked.

"I can't say either for certain. If life has taught me anything it's that you can't say anything is definite. I can't say yes or no simply because I don't know." She replied.

Goten took in his mothers look of weariness and slight defeat.

"Mom; what should I do?" He asked after a moment had passed with nothing said.

"I can't tell you what you should do Goten but I can give you advice if you'd like." Chi-Chi waited until Goten nodded to continue. "You should go in person if you do decide to go. Don't call just show up and if Trunks wants to see you then he will if not then you tried."

"What if he does want to see me though? That's the part that I'm worried about. I don't know if I can handle it mom." Goten said placing his mug down on the table.

"You can't run away from it for forever. Eventually something will catch up with you Goten besides you're the lucky one between the two of us." Chi-Chi said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked cocking a brow up in question.

"The baby will be related to you." She said. Goten knitted his brows together as her words sunk into his head and slowly began to nod of its own accord.

"I haven't…thought of it that way before." He stated.

"Well regardless if you did or not it's still the truth Goten. The baby will be your sibling, half but if you look at it from a different point of view that's kind of how a parent is related to their child." She replied.

Goten looked out the back door as he mulled over what his mother had said. In a sense it was true. Children did get half of their genes from both parents so in a sense if he looked at it the way his mother had suggested then it was kind of true. It was his half brother or sister that Trunks was carrying so in a sense the baby still sort of belonged to him.

"Yeah but after everything I doubt that Trunks will want anything to do with me." He said allowing a smirk to play across his lips as a small semblance of warmth pervaded into his veins for the first time in months.

"Can't say but there's only one way to find out." She said. Goten nodded again before standing to put his mug in the sink. "The sooner the better."

Goten turned around to face his mother.

"Yeah but I just don't want to run out on you mom." He said.

"Don't worry about it I'll still be here if you need anything but as far as Trunks goes I can't say the same. You should go to him while you still have some time hopefully. "She replied. Goten was beside himself with disbelief at how she was seemingly taking the situation in stride while he was at his breaking point. He berated himself for reacting so slowly. His entire being screamed at him to go to his ex but there was still the small part that wanted to stay in the safety net that his mother was weaving around his heart.

"Thank you for finally understanding." He said. Chi-Chi held out her arms for a hug which Goten readily accepted wrapped his arms around her shoulders while she wrapped hers around his middle.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I'm just sorry that I pushed you in the wrong direction before Goten. Please believe me when I say that." She said into his chest.

"I do believe you mom. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too son." She said as they let go of eachother. "Now you go to your prince or whatever." Her voice sounding more like it used too. Goten nodded smiling a little. The two exchanged their good-byes and in a moment Goten was gone the only indication that he was there was the mug he left in the sink.

Chi-Chi sat down to try and steady her nerves glancing at the clock before her eyes settled on the calendar. It had been two months since she had kicked Goku out of the house. It had been hard on Pan who only recently had begun to visit her father again. She could see the confusion in her granddaughters eyes as if asking why her grandfather was at her house in her place.

"What a mess." Chi-Chi said softly to herself her voice echoing in the empty kitchen. She sighed standing up deciding it was time to check on Pan. She made her way out of the house and across the lawn to her son's house straightening out her dress slightly as well as her hair before knocking on the front door. The door cracked open slightly to reveal her husband standing behind it.

Her heart began to beat madly in her chest as she clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I'll get Pan." He said simply getting ready to close the door again. In a flash Chi-Chi reached out a hand to stop him. Goku stared at her hand before turning his eyes to her confused.

"Goku can we…can we talk?" She asked demurely. Goku stood still for a moment holding his breath with his eyes wide. Chi-Chi half expected him to slam the door in her face but instead he opened it wider standing aside as if to invite her in.

"Where's Gohan?" She asked walking into the living room and sitting down hearing Pan playing upstairs in her bedroom screaming happily.

"He went to reapply for his job. The university said he could return he just has to be re-interviewed." Goku replied sitting in the chair that was across from where his wife sat on the sofa.

"Goten stopped by." Chi-Chi stated deciding it was the best way to break the ice. Goku bit his lower lip to keep his whoop of happiness in check.

"That's…that's good. I'm, so relieved he's alright." Goku said feeling months of worry melt off.

"Yeah, he's alright just a little confused still I think but he'll be okay." She said.

"I never would have forgiven myself if something had happened to him." He said. Chi-Chi couldn't recall any time when her husband seemed so down trodden. Goku had always been her beacon of light regardless of how moody she got. He always had a smile and a laugh even when she was threatening him with blunt objects. The image of Goku trembling before her brought a smile to her lips. It never ceased to amuse her that the big muscular man cowered before her.

"Goku I still love you." She said bluntly. Goku sat back hard in his chair before keening forward sitting on the edge of his seat literally.

"Come again?" He asked certain he had heard wrong. There was no way that Chi-Chi would say that to him ever again after what he had done to her.

"Goku I…I forgive you." She said throwing him for a complete loop. Goku remained staid in his seat unable to move. The words tumbled around madly in his head as he was unable to grasp the meaning behind them fully. Chi-Chi stood up walking the few steps closer to him kneeling in front of him and taking one of his hands in both of hers. Goku felt his body tremble anxiously as he gripped her hand gently at first uncertain if she were going to pull away again or not only firming it once he was sure.

"But why?" He managed to whisper out. Chi-Chi took a deep breath as if steadying herself.

"I don't want to lose everything that we have, everything that we've worked so hard for over the years Goku." She said lowering her gaze somewhat as she spoke. "I don't want to lose you." Her eyes turned back on him adding to the effectiveness of her words. Goku edged himself off of the chair to kneel on the ground in front of her.

"Thank you." He said overwhelmed when she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Goten landed in front of Capsule Corp. practically running to the door as soon as his feet touched the ground. Once there he hesitated before knocking but only for a moment knowing that there was no turning back. Regardless of what happened he willed himself not to regret it later no matter what the outcome was. There was a small wait that seemed to drag on endlessly as his anxiety took over ten fold. The door opened and Goten's mouth dropped painfully.

Trunks froze staring wide eyed stunned. He was certain that he was dreaming. He had been sleeping maybe he still was.

"Trunks-kun you're huge!" Goten exclaimed despite his best efforts to not say anything. Trunks's eyes went from wide to narrowed in a matter of seconds.

"Oh real nice asshole! What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" He snapped angrily. Goten swallowed the lump down in his throat, that had been happening to him a lot lately, before flashing a smile at his ex-boyfriend.

"I came to see you." He said his voice huskier then what he wanted it to be. Trunks remained silent glaring him down.

"Where have you been Goten?" He asked finally. Goten adverted his gaze to the doorframe unsure how to answer. "I was worried about you. Everyone was. We all thought you went and did something stupid."

"Something stupid?" Goten asked his eyes falling back on the lavender haired boy.

"Yeah, something stupid." Trunks mirrored in a slight mocking tone. Goten caught wind of what he was implying allowing his shoulders to sag.

"The thought crossed my mind a few times I won't lie but I guess in the end I'm just a wimp." He said. The punch that Trunks threw knocked Goten back not only from its power but the fact that he had caught him completely off guard. He couldn't remember the last time that he and Trunks had struck eachother but knew it had been a while. "Geez; what the hell Trunks?"

"You fucking idiot! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me, to Goku if you had killed yourself!" Trunks shouted angrily. Goten clenched his teeth his blood beginning to boil.

"I'm the idiot? Then what does that make you? You're the one who fuckin' cheated on me and got knocked up you skank!" He screamed. Trunks wound his arm back for another punch but Goten was ready for him grabbing his fist stopping it as it neared his face. Trunks struggled to move his arm but Goten held it fast. "Trunks I don't want to fight with you. I missed you. If nothing else just let me apologize."

Trunks stopped struggling staring at the other demi confused.

"Apologize? For what Goten?" He asked.

"For taking off, for not being here when you needed me to be, for being a dick; the list goes on." He began letting go of Trunks's hand to scratch at the back of his head. "There were so many times I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how I'd react so I figured it was just better to stay away."

Trunks stood incredulous to what Goten was saying to him.

"I thought you left because you were mad at me." He said simply.

"At first I was, I was rip shit but I got worried about what I might do so that's why I took off Trunks. I was afraid I'd do something I'd really regret." Goten replied. "I'm hurt still, I don't think that that will ever go away but I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you. Honestly I'm just happy to see you again."

He watched his ex struggle with everything he had said. Pain gripped his heart tightly as tears began to slide down his face as Goten's words sunk in. Instinctively Goten brought a hand out placing his thumb to Trunks's cheek wiping a few away.

"Chibi." Trunks whispered closing his eyes tightly bringing his own hand to grip at Gotens as he cocked his head slightly to the side enjoying the warmth of the others hand as he cupped his cheek. "I've missed you too. Every day I've missed you. I'm so sorry Goten that I hurt you. I never wanted too ever…"

Goten took a step closer to the other demi wrapping an arm around his waist as best he could before resting his head against Trunks's shoulder.

"Trunks-kun, I forgive you. Baby its okay." He whispered. Trunks wrapped his arm around Gotens shoulders placing a soft hesitant kiss against his forehead. "I want to make things right again. I want to be with you any way that I can be; acquaintances, friends whatever I don't care as long as I can see you."

Trunks felt his heart soar at the words that were reaching his ears. It was more then he could have wished for.

"And the baby?" He asked still unsure where exactly the other demi stood with it. Goten removed his head from Trunks's shoulder to look him square in the eyes. He let go of Trunks to place his hand palm flat against his very pregnant abdomen rubbing at it gently.

"This is my baby no matter what anyone says." He said softly. Trunks took a deep shaky breath burying his head against Gotens chest. "Trunksie I promised you the world and then some. It's time that I make good on my promise."

"Please don't let this be a dream. Please let this be here, let this be now." Trunks whispered more to himself then to Goten. He felt warm lips rest against his cheek gently a few times encouraging him to move his head. He complied relishing in the firmness and familiarity of Gotens mouth on his. The demi's took it slow not wanting to push the other too far but at the same time wanting nothing more than to ravish the others mouth. Quickly Goten pulled away and for a minute Trunks was worried.

"Did you feel that?" Goten asked pressing his hand a little bit harder against Trunks's stomach.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of hard not too it's so big now." He said. Goten felt something repeatedly hit his hand hard as the baby moved around. He felt his heart swell suddenly overwhelming him with emotion. Goten knelt down in front of his friend placing both hands on either side of Trunks's stomach nuzzling at it receiving another kick this time in his face. He felt Trunks entwine his fingers in his unruly locks running his hand through them. He let out a chuckle laying a few soft kisses against the spot.

"I know I deserved that. Daddies sorry he's been gone for so long but I'm here now. I'm going to take care of you and your Papa I promise."


	16. What We Prepared For

Bulma walked into her kitchen stopping dead in her tracks. She shook her head a few times to get her senses aligned again but it still didn't seem to be working. Cautiously she took a step forward wondering if maybe she were still dreaming.

"Goten?" She asked loud enough for the young demi to hear her if he was in fact not just a figment of her imagination. His shoulders visibly stiffened and tensed for a moment as he attempted to flip something over in the frying pan before turning around with a full blown smile.

"Hi Bulma; long time no see." He said cheerfully. Bulma couldn't help but allow her jaw to drop as her entire body went slack and nearly fell to the floor.

"Yeah no kidding; how are you?" She asked still unsure of how to broach his sudden appearance. Goten's smile got even wider if that were possible.

"I'm great. I haven't felt this good in a long time." He said turning back around to finish cooking. Bulma took a few steps to close the distance between them. She leaned against the counter biting her lower lip as Goten heaped some scrambled eggs onto a plate alongside a package of bacon that he had cooked.

"So are you and Trunks back together then?" She asked slowly drumming her fingers against a cabinet door. Goten smirked beside his best efforts not too and nodded his head. He moved to the counter opening the waffle maker taking out the oversized monstrosity he had made putting that on the plate as well before turning his attention to the griddle flipping a few pancakes that no regular human could ever hope to finish. "Who is all of this for?"

"Trunks; he was still sleeping when I woke up so I figured I'd surprise him." He stated putting the hot cakes onto a separate plate. "Do you still have that tray?"

Bulma turned around opening up the upper cabinet and took out the wooden carrying tray watching as Goten put the plates down on it as well as a glass of juice. "Well I'm heading up. It was nice talking with you Bulma." He said grabbing the tray by its handles and readying himself to make the trek up the stairs but was stopped when the woman laid a hand gently against his chest.

"Goten, I'm glad that you're back but there's something that I have to ask you and please answer me honestly alright?" Bulma said. Goten nodded as he felt his anxiety begin to increase. There was only one reason he could think of that she would need to know and he wasn't sure he was entirely ready to explain himself but knew he couldn't lie to her even if he wanted too. She would see right through him. "Ever since you vanished I've been getting bombarded by phone calls and reporters and all other kinds of nonsense regarding Trunks's pregnancy. Did you have anything to do with it?"

Goten lowered his gaze and nodded his head once.

"Yes Bulma; it was me." He whispered out.

"Why Goten? I mean I understand that you were angry and upset but that isn't like you at all." Bulma said just as softly for the moment quelling all of the rage she had felt over the situation.

"You're right I was angry and beyond upset. I wasn't thinking straight at the time. All I wanted to do was hurt Trunks the way that I felt he had hurt me." He replied bringing his gaze back up to meet hers head on. "I regretted it immediately afterwards when I realized what exactly it was that I had done. I'm sorry Bulma."

"Given the circumstances apology excepted but you had better tell Trunks or else I'll beat your ass." She threatened seriously poking him in the chest for emphasis. Goten nodded his head quickly as she finally let him pass. He walked up the stairs balancing the contents of the tray carefully making his way down the hallway to Trunks's room. He closed the door with his foot walking over to the bed. Carefully he placed down the tray on the night table and sat on the bed. He lifted away some strands of hair from the other demi's forehead that were plastered with sweat before trailing his fingers down to rest his hand against his cheek.

Trunks's eyes fluttered open as he let out a yawn.

"Hey handsome." Goten greeted softly.

"I don't want to wake up yet." Trunks groaned his voice huskier than normal from sleep.

"I made you breakfast." Goten said.

"I don't want to go downstairs." The prince grumbled throwing an arm across his eyes.

"I brought it up here for you." Goten answered. Trunks removed his arm enough to glance at Goten.

"Really?" He asked curiously. Goten grabbed the tray placing it on the bed. Trunks grinned. "Well guess I don't have any excuses now." With effort he pulled himself up into a sitting position reaching over and grabbing a few pieces of bacon chewing on them contently. "Thanks chibi. This is great."

"It's the least I can do for you. After all I have to make sure that my baby is eating. I didn't think you'd want to drag your ass downstairs after last night anyway." Goten stated a smirk playing across his lips. Trunks smirked back despite his mouth being full of food.

"Aren't you going to eat anything? By now you're usually drooling over the plates." Trunks said as he tucked into his eggs and pancakes.

"I ate something already." He replied. "Besides I'm just enjoying being here with you."

"Lame." Trunks said through a mouthful of food.

"Oh yeah, well let's see how lame you think I am now." Goten said taking Trunks's fork away from him. Trunks swallowed his food just quick enough to begin to protest when Goten snaked an arm around his shoulders as he moved closer to him. He began to lay soft kisses against his neck trailing down his bare chest then making his way back up again. When he met the gaze of the other again it was smoldering with lust and want of a magnitude he had never seen before. They had spent the night together both slowly relearning eachother's bodies and needs even though it didn't take very long to catch up. After their first round Trunks had fallen asleep leaving Goten simply staring at him for a while. He had watched his eyes dart under their lids as he dreamed and his breathing shallowed out slightly as he fell deeper into sleep. He had poked and prodded at his stomach slightly when the baby began to move amusing himself before relenting to rubbing at Trunks's swollen abdomen until he too fell asleep.

It had been nothing short of amazing to wake up next to his longtime friend and once again lover. It made him wonder why he had ever left in the first place. He had missed out on so much but was glad with everything that he was going to be around for. There was still so much that he and Trunks had to discuss and catch up on but at the moment neither were in any hurry. The only thing that Goten wanted was to affirm to Trunks that he loved him; that he wasn't going to leave again and there was one sure way that he knew how to do that.

"Why'd you stop?" Trunks asked with his eyes sparking vibrantly. Goten smirked at him playfully lunging for a spot between his collarbone and neck licking up until he reached his lips before capturing them with his own. Trunks moaned as he felt his eyes roll in the back of his head at the contact. He entwined his fingers in Goten's messy locks as he welcomed the feel of the other against him.

It had been long enough that it was excitingly new but at the same time wonderfully familiar. Trunks broke the kiss to gaze into dark chocolate orbs. He felt his heart melt as the months of loneliness and sadness began to become a distant memory. Goten gave him another small kiss before working his way down rubbing his body against Trunks's as he made his way.

An image of a few weeks prior popped into his mind and Trunks knew that he had to come clean to his boyfriend if they were going to continue with their relationship.

"Chibi wait." Trunks said tugging on Goten's hair lightly to get his attention. Goten looked up at his boyfriend with a brow raised. "There's something that I have to tell you before we do anything else." Goten sat up to sit beside Trunks taking one of his hands in his.

"Alright." He said waiting anxiously for what Trunks was going to tell him. The demi prince took a few deep breaths as if getting up the courage to tell him. Naturally Goten feared the worst feeling it knot his stomach almost painfully.

"Goten even when you were gone I loved you. It hurt so badly to know that I had hurt you. I was depressed, I didn't care about anything. There were days that I just gave anything to feel better even if it was for a little while." Trunks began. His had been staring at the tray of food that was off to their side but knew he had to face his boyfriend. "I slept with Goku about three weeks ago now. I'm sorry." Trunks lowered his gaze again and waited for the tirade that he was sure would ensue.

Goten closed his eyes tightly as he slowed his breathing down. He felt the hurt and anger rise to the surface again. He wanted to yell and scream at first but shook his head to clear it. It was his fault in the first place that Trunks had been left alone when he should have been there for him. If he had been around then Trunks wouldn't have had to sleep with him again in order to get a temporary happy fix. Goten reopened his eyes taking another deep breath as he gripped his lovers hand tightly. A floodgate of memories opened up as he stared at his Trunks. He let out a sigh of relief and reveled in how good it felt to be able to call him that again.

"Trunksie, it's okay." He said his voice low and soothing. Trunks whipped his head in Gotens direction. He felt his eyes bug out of his head in astonishment unsure if he had heard him right.

"It is?" He asked cautiously. Goten gave a small shrug.

"Well I'm not thrilled about it but I can understand where you're coming from. Honestly with the way I've felt lately I would have given anything just to feel a little better for a little while." He said. Trunks tightened his grip slightly on Gotens hand. "That and I have something that I need to tell you. Granted that I was going to try and wait for as long as I could now is the perfect time I guess."

Trunks nodded his head once as if encouraging him to continue.

"Well it's like this; at first I went to look for…for Goku because I wanted to kill him. I was so hurt over everything that was the only thing I could think of. That was until I talked with Gohan and just decided to let it go I guess in a way. That was when I took off but I was still angry. I wanted to…to hurt you the same way that you hurt me. In my mind it seemed justified but when it went down I knew what a mistake it was." Goten said willing himself to continue. "I'm the one who tipped off the media and everyone else about, everything."

"Okay." Trunks said almost too quickly.

"Trunks I…" Goten began but was cut off when a finger was placed to his lips.

"No more 'I'm sorrys' or regrets Chibi. I want to start over." He said receiving a small smirk from his lover. "Umm, does my mom know that you're the one who let them know?" Goten only smirked wider kissing at Trunks fingers before taking them into his mouth to suck and nibble lightly.

"Another conversation for another time Trunks-kun." He whispered resuming where he had left off before. Trunks didn't argue and allowed himself to be pushed back slightly as Goten lavished his skin with kisses, licks and nibbles slowly working his way down to his exposed erection. It didn't take long for Trunks to become excited again which only excited the other demi even more.

Goten took Trunks into his mouth sucking on his tip first as he lapped at the first drops of pre-cum that formed before indulging himself in his boyfriends taste and scent. He began slowly working his way down feeling his own heat rise as Trunks moaned out softly at first but soon gained some volume. Sweat began to bead on his skin when Goten took two of his fingers and jammed them roughly into his entrance as he fingered him hitting the sweet spot just right.

Trunks gripped Goten's head as his bobbing became faster and his mouth sucked on him harder. Trunks brought his hips up the best that he could to gain further entrance his mouth feeling his heat spread around his groin like wild fire. A few more thrusts and a couple of sucks Goten stopped causing Trunks to groan in irritation. Goten chuckled softly to himself.

"Hold on, hold on." He said sitting up to straddle Trunks's legs. He took two of his lover's fingers and sucked on them again slowly.

"Goten you're not helping." He said feeling his erection brush painfully against Gotens which felt just as swollen as his.

"Stop whining." Goten replied pulling the fingers from his mouth with a small popping sound. Trunks watched as he put his knees on the bed still straddling his legs still.

"What are you doing?" Trunks wondered smirking.

"I need you to prep me." He said. Trunks raised a brow at him slightly as if in question. "I want to have you inside me for a change but I can't without some preparation."

"You want to ride me? That's a first." He said.

"Don't want too?" Goten asked raising his own brow.

"I never said that it's just a first that's all." He stated.

"Well you said that you wanted to start new so think of it that way. Now hurry up before I change my mind." Goten said.

"Alright Goten but just remember when you're in tears you asked for it." Trunks replied feeling his sayijin side rejoice in the triumph over his mate.

He slipped his fingers down Goten's member and past his hip settling at his entrance. As he fought his way past the tight muscle he felt his own member twitch and become harder. Goten let out a small hiss at the intrusion trying to relax as much as he could. There had only been one time that he had allowed Trunks to top him and after swore he'd never do it again. The pain that had ripped through his body had outweighed the pleasure aspect of it by leaps and bounds but now it was different. He felt as if he owed it to Trunks to let him dominate him although he was a little uncertain how well it was going to go with his stomach in the way. He relented that while he would still top he would let Trunks take over for the most part as to what he wanted to do from there.

"Damn chibi, you're tense. Just relax." Trunks stated smirking as he envisioned what it would feel like to plunge into Goten's tight heat. Goten began to rock on Trunks's fingers causing them to go deeper in him. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt his mate's fingertips brush against his sweet spot which only made his aching need all the more harder.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be baby." He said. Without another word said Trunks removed his fingers as Goten repositioned himself. He grabbed at Trunks's member rubbing it a few times before lowering himself down onto it. He fought past the urge to take him out of him as he eased himself down slowly. The pain was excruciating as his muscles refused to unclench against the intrusion. Goten had shut his eyes tightly against the pain as his teeth gritted refusing to let out a groan to indicate he wasn't enjoying himself even though it was obvious. He cracked open a lid before opening his eyes to see the pure ecstasy that graced Trunks's features. It was then he decided that he wanted to see more of that look on his boyfriends face; he wanted him to moan for him like he had never done before and knew the best way to do it.

He brought himself down hard on the rest of Trunks's shaft causing them both to take in a sharp breath, however for entirely different reasons.

"Ah, chibi; you feel so good." Trunks said breathlessly as his eyes rolled back in his head. He began bucking his hips to taste more of the delicious heat that was enveloping him. It was different to be on the giving end as opposed to the receiving. It was nice to be somewhat in control even if Goten was riding him. He grabbed at his boyfriends hips to rock him back and forth as he moved him up and down.

Goten's breathing came heavier as sweat began to bead on his forehead. His own member hit Trunks's hard rounded stomach giving him some pleasure from the tight confines of his own groin. He placed his hands on Trunks's and soon entwined his fingers with his mates. He gripped his hands tightly as he brought himself up harder and down faster than before.

Trunks felt the sweat accumulate on his own hot flesh as he moaned out his boyfriend's name. The pleasure became torturous as he held back his orgasm wishing to hold onto the moment just a bit longer. Goten's messy hair began to become plastered down with sweat, his mouth was slightly agape and his cheeks were flushed. He groaned out Trunks's name as his muscles rippled; he was beautiful.

"Trunksie, please…please touch me." Goten begged. It was odd to hear the plea come from him but Trunks gladly humored him all the same. His hand wrapped around the stiff member and began pumping hard timing his thrusts with their love making. He could tell it would only be a few more thrusts before Goten came hard and sure enough he did spilling his seed across Trunks's hand.

His muscles clenched more tightly gripping Trunks hard enough to almost be painful leaving little room to thrust in any further. With a final impalement the demi prince grabbed at his boyfriends hand as he filled him. Goten moved off of him when he was certain that Trunks was done and laid next to him.

"Oh kami, Goten that was amazing." Trunks said breathlessly dragging a lazy arm towards his mate in an attempt to gather him into his arms. Goten breathed in Trunks's scent as he placed his head against his shoulder.

"Good for you?" Goten asked once he had had a few minutes to compose himself. Trunks nodded his head a few times quickly.

"How about you, are you okay?" He asked swiping away a few sweaty locks from his forehead to lay a soft kiss against it.

"Yeah I'm…I'm good." He replied snuggling in closer to his prince. He rested a hand against Trunks's stomach rubbing at it gently. "I might even consider doing it again, someday."

"Someday, huh? Well that's more than I thought I could ask for." He said with a small laugh. The two laid together for a while longer before Trunks decided to get up which in his advanced pregnancy wasn't an easy task. Goten grabbed both of his hands pulling him up. Trunks fell towards him a little before walking slowly to his bathroom.

Goten sat on the edge of the bed taking a few bites of Trunks's now cold breakfast when he heard something fall accompanied by a yell. In a flash he was up and in the next room beside his mate.

"Trunksie what's wrong?" He asked alarmed as the other demi's face contorted in pain and he clutched at his stomach.

"I don't know. It hurts, really bad." He said taking in a sharp breath. "I think….maybe I'm in labor."


End file.
